Bottom of The Bottle
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Bobbie moves away from her life in Miami to escape things that she'd rather not deal with. She moves to LA where her cousin Jesse is and Meets someone who changes her world! Mostly:HanOC I've decided its complete. maybe a sequel IDK.
1. Authors Note

AN: When Dom appears at the end of Tokyo Drift I got to thinking what could've happened with Han and the gang in LA, so this takes place a year prier to the heists and has nothing do do with the other story I am writing…

Bobbie was just a girl with a past like everyone else. A past she'd rathe forget and things that she'd rather not have had to live. But what if she finds someone not like anyone she'd found before? What changes are in her future? What does her new future hold after moving to LA to be near her cousin Jesse?


	2. Ch1 Introductions

Stepping out of her right hand drive into the heat of the California sun she looked at the sign 'Toretto Café'. _This is the place._ She thought silently to herself. She glanced around, for what? The Jetta? Any sign of him? Jesse? The only other cars she saw where Nissan's. One right hand drive skyline, a maxima and a 240SX. And of course at the end of the line now was her deep purple Mazda RX-7 with faded light purple brick panting on the sides and hood.

Walking towards the café in baggy Levi's a black under wire bustier that laced up both sides and didn't quite meet with the top of her pants and exposed her midriff and pierced belly button, black doc martens peaking up from the bunch of her pants and a three row studded black belt finishing of the slightly hardcore look with several metal ringlet bracelets around her wrists and visible ink on each as well.

Her long brown hair fell straight down to the middle of her back and her black oversized sunglasses covered her eyes. "Hi welcome to Toretto's I'm Mia what can I get you?" A young girl early twenties asked.

"Uh I'm looking for Jesse Michaels." She said.

"What do you want with Jesse?" Came a voice from her left and she turned and looked at the guy. He was six foot one or so deep blue eyes, short scruffy hair and bird.

"Maybe I'm his long lost relative or maybe I'm pregnant with his kid, what does it matter?" She said defensively.

Just then a high performance engine pull up and parked next to her Mazda. "I'm telling you man something up with the engine. It's just not feeling right." The tall Asian man said climbing out of the driver's seat of the Mitsubishi lancer evolution. It was jet black with orange and silver decals running along the sides.

"I'm telling you Han man you got a hole somewhere."

She smirked at the people whom happened to be staring now. "I found him thanks." She walked out of the café and stood a few feet from the boys looking over the engine of the evo. "So we spend one incredible night together and you up and leave me for this fool." She joked.

"Huh?" The short scraggly blond kid looking guy turned around confused as all hell. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"I should hope so." She remarked removing her sunglasses. "Since we're family you moron." She joked.

His face lit up and he grinned. "Bobbie?" He asked.

"Jesse it's good to see you." She opened her arms and he walked over and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Missed ya cuz." She laughed lightly. They pulled away from each other and Bobbie smiled at her cousin. He'd changed in the years they'd been apart. He'd grown up a little.

"What're you doing here?" Jesse asked excited.

Bobbie shrugged. "Needed a change from Miami."

"Jesse who's your friend?"

Jesse looked at the guy, Han, and grinned. "Han this is my cousin Bobbie. Bobbie this is Han."

"What kind of a name is Bobbie?" The tall scruffy guy from before asked coming out followed by two girls, a tall bald guy and another tall skinny scruffy guy.

"Bobbie that's Vince, Leon, Dom, Letty and Mia." Jesse said.

Bobbie smirked at Vince. "My dad wanted a boy. Got me instead. Let me guess Vince is short for Vincent. Nice." She remarked sarcastically. "Call me Bo everyone else does."

"You got a last name?" Dom asked.

"Beckley." Bobbie told him.

Leon's face looked completely shell shocked. "Beckley. You're Bobbie Beckley?" He asked.

Bobbie nodded. "That would be me. My names really come all the way to the east coast?" She asked confidently.

"Who's Bobbie Beckley?" Vince snarled.

"Ok not far enough." Bobbie muttered sarcastically to herself.

"My new wet dream apparently. "Leon commented with a devious smirk his eyes wandering her body. "Bobbie Beckley holds the record for most consecutive circuit wins in two years." He said.

Bobbie nodded again. "Yeah that'd be me."

"Whoa man Leon thought you was a dude." Letty grinned.

"Most people do, nobody really likes to say that they got their asses handed to them by a girl so…" Bobbie trailed off.

"So what brings you to LA Bo?" Mia asked.

Bobbie chuckled sarcastically. "Nothing much actually. Haven't seen Jesse in a while and I needed a change of scenery so I decided on LA."

"You stayin?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah cuz I'm stayin." Bobbie told him. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Already have a job and Tej hooked me up with a daytime gig at a friends garage."

"You know cars as well as you race um?" Letty questioned cockily.

Bobbie nodded. "Front, back, side to side, upside down…you name it I can probably fix it."

"You drive right hand side?" Han asked. While they had questioned her he had wondered around her car checking it out.

"Yeah, I'm left handed make's it easier to shift." Bobbie informed him. "And could you not prowl my car. I'm picky about who touches it."

"Do I get privileges?" Jesse asked.

Bobbie nodded and tossed him her keys. "Have at it cuz." She said brightly. "You break it you fix it."

Jesse grinned and quickly got into the car popping the hood to look into the engine. Once he was standing over the engine he went silent for a few moments. "Jesus it's beautiful…" He said lowly.

Bobbie chuckled softly. "Thanks I think."

"So how come we didn't know about Bobbie Jess?" Mia asked.

Jesse looked at them and shrugged. "I know her as…" Bobbie shook her head at him and Jesse got quiet. "We lost contact for a little while." He said.

Dom must've noticed that little display and got very curious about Bobbie, but decided to let it slid. He'd get something out of Jesse when she wasn't around. "You got a place to stay?" Dom asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. Uh actually this little place not far from here. And it's close to the bar."

"Bar?" The guys chorused.

"I work at Coyote Ugly. I asked for a transfer and got it." Bobbie told them. (AN: There isn't an actual C.U.S. in LA but whatever I love that Bar)

"Never heard of it." Vince stated gruffly.

Bobbie snorted. "Doesn't hurt my feelings. One less place to run into your pleasant face." She remarked smugly. "It's a Rock/Country bar probably why you never heard of it."

Dom looked over at Vince and saw that he was fuming. No girl had ever gotten that much out of Vince before. "You always that sarcastic?" He asked.

"Worse." Jesse stated making Bobbie laugh lightly.

"He's right." Bobbie said.

Mia smiled. "Well I like you. No one's ever told old Coyote the what's what before." She said looking over at Vince with a smirk.

Bobbie laughed softly. "Good to know."

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Dom asked.

Bobbie looked at him skeptically. "I probably shouldn't. I have to be at the bar tonight, but you guys are more than welcome to come and have a few beers." Her phone rang in her back pocket and she pulled it out and snorted. "Like I want to talk to you." She commented hitting end on the keypad and putting it back in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Jesse asked.

Bobbie shook her head. "No one. I'll tell you about it later cuz. I really should go."

"Well where's this Coyote Ugly?" Leon asked.

Bobbie turned to them and smirked as she stood and her hand reached and opened her car door. "If you can find it, your first round of drinks are on the house. And you can't use Jesse's computer smarts to do it." She climbed into the driver's seat of her car buckled up and backed out of the spot and peeled off leaving smoke behind in her wake.

"Dude I think I'm in love." Leon muttered.

"No way man, you keep your hands off my cousin." Jesse said firmly. "Last thing I need is for one of you jackasses hurting her." With that he walked off leaving them a little stunned by his bout of seriousness.

Later On:

Bobbie was serving a regular of the bar obviously because he kept saying he'd never seen her there before as he kept ordering shots and some for her as well. She loved this job because it was empowering for all women and not just the ones working behind and on the bar but the ones visiting it as well.

She wore jeans she had cut holes out of to be chaps, black boy short panties that had the coyote ugly motto of 'Do you know where your daughter is?' on the butt in red lettering, she wore a cut up white coyote ugly racing tank that bared her entire abdomen and the under wiring of her black silk bra.

"Bobbie come on Devil." Heather said from beside her. Bobbie nodded and hopped up on the bar and the song 'The devil went down to Georgia' began to play and the girls danced to it with almost perfect synchronization.

After finishing the dance Bobbie looked up at the door and saw Jesse and all of his friends walk in. "Alright everybody I want you to give a warm coyote welcome to are Coyote who has traveled all the way to us from Miami Florida. Give it for Bo!" Becky hollered into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly and Bobbie smiled and blew a kiss out to the crowd before taking the offered mic from Becky.

"How you all doing tonight?!" She yelled exuberantly. The crowd cheered. "That good?" She asked sarcastically. The guys cheered again. "Well how bout I bring a little something from home tonight and treat you all to a song!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

Bobbie grinned and just started to sing acapella. "Ladies sing with me if you know the song…and I know you do it's the same old song and dance." The ladies whistled and cheered and Bobbie went for it.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky.  
right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey.  
right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
and he don't know...

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne.  
and he don't know...

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
cause the next time that he cheats..  
oh you know it won't be on me!  
no.. not on me..

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think.. Before he cheats...

ohh... before he cheats...  
ohhhh."

Bobbie had gotten the crowd going while she sang her rendition of the popular song giving it flare and spunk as she walked along voicing the words with conviction. It came all too easy for her though and she knew why. The ladies sang along with her and guys cheered her vivacious moves on as she moved her walk and hips to the beat of music that had started after she began to sing.

"Now I think I've suffered enough! Which one of you gentlemen wants to buy me a drink?" Bobbie called out enthusiastically.

All the guys cheered and hollered for her. She laughed lightly to herself and hoped off the bar. She set the mic down and went about tending to the customers. "Yeah what can I get you?" Bobbie asked the young man barely over twenty-one in front of her.

"Three Budweiser's and three shots of your best tequila." He said. Bobbie nodded and got to his order. She had popped the top of all three buds first setting them on the bar and then flipped three shot glasses up from under the counter onto the bar and grabbed the bottle of tequila flaring it like a gun slinger one handed and poured the shots.

"There yeah go honey." She said. "Twenty one even." He passed her a fifty and told her to keep the change and handed the drinks off to his buddies.

"Hey Bo the table in the back is asking for you and they're adamant about it." Heather said walking up popping some bottle caps and handing them to a customer. Bobbie put money in the registered and thirty in the tip jar before grabbing a tray and leaving to serve her customers.

Bobbie smirked. "Yeah I figured they would." She muttered to herself as she reached the table. "What can I get you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Six coronas." Dom said.

"And a rum and coke." Mia put in.

Bobbie nodded. "Only your first drink is on the house after that you're on your own." She grinned and turned to walk back to the bar. "Heather can I get six coronas and a rum and coke please?" Heather got her the drinks and she took them back over to the table. "Here you go." She said handing out the drinks.

"You did really good up there Bo." Mia said sweetly.

Bobbie smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm not looking to go pro or anything, but guys pay more to drink with a girl that can belt a tune and keep them occupied and in the bar." She said.

"That's all well and good, but does your ass have to hang out?" Jesse asked with a perturbed look on his face.

Bobbie giggled softly. "Yeah pretty much. It sells. Trust me."

"How much does a job like this pay?" Mia asked.

"Why you looking to apply?" Bobbie asked.

"No." Dom stated for her.

Mia rolled her eyes. "No, just curious. I could never get up and dance on the bar like you did."

"On a good night three hundred or so in tips and my pay check every two weeks like everyone else. It's good money." Bobbie told her. "I gotta get back." She turned and walked off back to the bar and continued serving customers until it was closing time, three a.m. Customers headed out and they called cabs for the stragglers and started cleaning up.

"Thanks guys goodnight!" Bobbie smiled at the other bartender as she turned and headed out the front door stuffing the wad of cash in her bag and starting down the street. She never drove to work because she knew it was inevitable that some guys would buy her shots and she couldn't refuse and she would never drive under the influence.

"Need a lift?" Bobbie jumped and looked over seeing one of Jesse's friends.

"Shit you scared me. Sean no…" She trailed off. At the moment she couldn't place his name and the alcohol wasn't helping.

"It's Han but close enough." He smiled.

Bobbie looked at him sceptically. "You waited out here for two hours to give me a lift?" She asked him slightly confused.

"Actually I…yeah after the other's left I waited." Han admitted.

Bobbie thought that was kind of cute and he wasn't bad to look at either. Tall, chin length dark black hair, almost black eyes and smooth skin. "Look that's nice but um I usually walk after work, it helps where off the shots." She told him.

Han nodded. "Can I walk with you?" He asked.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why?" Bobbie asked.

"To mock Leon with later on today. No seriously I didn't see your car anywhere around and that meant you'd either catch a ride cab or otherwise or walk and LA isn't the safest place to be by yourself. And…" He paused.

"And?" Bobbie insisted.

"And you're Jesse's cousin."

"Then why didn't he stay?" Bobbie asked.

Han chuckled softly to himself leaning on the passenger door of his car. "Jesse had a few to many beers, the kid can't hold his alcohol." He said lightly.

Bobbie giggled. "I can handle myself thanks."

"All the same, I think I'd feel better walking you." He said.

Bobbie wasn't in the mood for arguing and a little company on the walk back to her small place wouldn't be unwanted. "Ok." She said softly. Han got up from his car and hit the alarm button on his keyfab making the alarm chirp twice in response.

"So why haven't we ever heard about Bobbie Beckley?" Han questioned.

"Jesse and I lost contact about seven years ago through no fault of ourselves, more like his dad went to jail and Jesse just needed to get away. He probably got sidetracked and never called. Everyone use to treat Jesse with kid gloves, worrying too much, over protecting him…not me. I knew Jesse could take care of himself so I just let him be."

Han nodded. "So why now?"

"That's a long story." Bobbie sighed.

"We've got time." Han said.

Bobbie sighed softly. "I left Miami for more reasons than I let on. My now ex was cheating on me. I knew it I just denied it cause we'd been together for almost three years. But I couldn't keep denying it starting about two weeks ago…"

_Bobbie walked into her house having seen a familiar car in the driveway. Hell it should be familiar she had pieced the damn thing together years ago for her best friend, Kaci. _

_But Bobbie couldn't figure out why Kaci would be there when she wasn't, especially with her boyfriend Kyle. Bobbie set her purse down on the couch and started through the house, not seeing anyone until she reached the end of her hallway where she heard moaning and heavy panting. "Oh my god." Bobbie breathed to herself. She walked into the kitchen at the end of the hall and saw what she didn't want to see._

_Her boyfriend, soon to be ex, was fucking her best friend. Kaci was sitting on the edge of Bobbie's dining room table with Kyle standing between her legs and thrusting into her. "What the fuck is going on?" Bobbie yelled angrily._

_Kaci opened her eyes in shock, but Kyle didn't seem to care and kept going. "Kyle." Kaci breathed with wide eyes. "Kyle stop." She said panting heavily trying hard to keep her eyes open._

_"Almost…" And then they both screamed out their climaxes and Bobbie was disgusted to say the least. Kyle pulled out of her and bent down and pulled his pants and boxers up to his waist leaving his chest bare and he turned to face Bobbie with a smile. "Hey baby." He said _

_Bobbie glared daggers at them. Kaci fixed her halter dress, Kyle had undone the tie and pulled the top down to her waist and hiked of the bottom getting full access to the body parts he wanted. "Don't hey baby me you, you, you…agh I don't even have a word for how fucking sick you are!" She screamed._

_"Bo it was…" Kaci started hopping off the table pulling her skirt down, her panties being across the kitchen on the floor. _

_"My _friends_ can call me Bo. You don't have the right anymore." Bobbie said looking at her hurt and angry._

_"It just happened." Kaci said sadly looking at her best friend._

_Bobbie laughed sardonically. "Oh my god! It just happened! Let me guess his dick just _happened_ along into your…oh gross…look get out!" She yelled._

_"Bo…" Kaci said._

_"OUT!" Bobbie yelled at her pointing fiercely down the hall. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Baby calm down!" Kyle said walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders._

_"You get your fucking sick hands off me and get out of my house." Bobbie growled at him. "You and I are over. And you…" She looked at Kaci and glowered. "We are not friends anymore."_

_"But…"_

_"Out now before I call Tej." Bobbie said looking away from Kaci. Kaci began to cry as she ran down the hall and out the front door slamming it._

_"Baby I think we can work this out." Kyle said. Bobbie flinched away from him and pointed again down the hall._

_"Leave you fucking pig. I don't ever want to see you again." She growled. Kyle rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever you stupid bitch." He muttered under his breath as he walked away from her. She let it slide cause she just wanted him gone. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and heard the front door slam a few moments later before placing her call._

_"Yo?" Came the answer._

_Bobbie started crying. "Tej…" She sobbed into the phone hitting her knees._

_"What happened?" Tej asked quickly._

_"I…I…" she chocked out unable to form words._

_"I'm coming over." With that said Bobbie dropped her cell phone on the floor and waited._

"So Tej came over picked up the pieces of my heart that were shattered and suggested I get away from Miami for a while." Bobbie finished explaining.

"Wow that's really harsh." Han said softly.

Bobbie nodded. "I knew it wasn't long lasting love with Kyle I mean he was the kind of guy that needed his ego stroked and I'm just not the girl for that, but Kaci…we've been best friends since I was a young girl in grade school. I just don't understand why she did that." She said softly.

"Who knows? Maybe she was jealous of you? Or something." Han said.

Bobbie snorted. "My life ain't ever been that great. Nothing to be jealous of. Trust me." She said softly. "I exacted my revenge before I left though. Tej towed Kyle and Kaci's cars to the glades for me and I beat the shit out of them and as we were pushing them into the swamps to sink we took pictures." Bobbie said smirking lightly.

Han chuckled. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"I put the wrench time in on both their cars, hell I built Kaci's mustang from the ground up they didn't deserve them after all my sweat and hard work." Bobbie told him vehemently.

"Dually noted." Han said.

They reached the front porch of Bobbie's house and she turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for walking me." She said smiling softly.

"You should really come to the house and have dinner later tonight. It's barbeque night." Han said with a vibrant smile.

Bobbie gave a small slightly shy smile. "I'll think about it."

"Jesse'd really like it." Han said. "He's family ya know and he seems real excited you're here."

Bobbie smiled at that. She had missed her cousin the last seven years. She was twenty-three and he was twenty-four but she was the slightly more mature one and yet she still needed his kid like ways. "I've missed him, so if the offer for dinner still stands than sure."

"I'll let Dom and Mia know." Han said.

Bobbie nodded. "Well goodnight and thank you for walking with me."

"You're welcome." Han smiled and her wished her goodnight and headed off leaving Bobbie alone. _I wasn't expecting him when I decided to move. But than again I wasn't expecting to find my adopted sister and best friend with my boyfriend in my kitchen either. _ Bobbie mused to herself. She dropped her stuff on the couch and made her way to the master bedroom.

She quickly showered and changed clothes and got into bed, which was just a box spring and mattress on the floor and slowly fell into a light slumber in the wee hours of the morning.


	3. Ch2 Secrets

Chapter 2:

Bobbie woke up the next afternoon to her ringing cell phone and groaned. _It's only noon…_ She whined mentally sliding the screen up and answering the call. "Hello?"

"You stupid whore!" She heard.

Bobbie groaned. "Take's one to know one Kyle what do…"

"Don't give me that shit. Where the fuck is my car? Where the fuck is it you bitch!" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's only your car if you do the work and if I remember correctly I did the work while you fucked girls behind my back!" She yelled back gently messaging her temple.

"When I get my hands on you…" Bobbie had heard enough and slide the slider phone closed and dropped it on the floor next to her bed. She got up grabbed some close from a box and got dressed for the day. She put her hair up in a half hazard ponytail and grabbed her phone and keys and headed out.

DT:

"Hello?" She asked silently.

"Can I…Oh hey Bo." She smiled at Dom. He was so much taller then her five six it unnerved her a little but he was nice enough.

"Do you know where I can find a new phone?" She asked holding up her slider.

Dom looked confused. "What's wrong with that one?"

She was about to answer when it started ringing. "This is what's wrong." She muttered sliding it up answering the call. "Hello?"

"Don't you ever hang up on me again you stupid…"

"If you call me a stupid bitch or whore or slut or anything again I will make a phone call and have you castrated and you'll never again enjoy the one single thing you might actually be half way decent at." Bobbie growled into the receiver. "Now stop calling me you dick!" She slid it closed abruptly and threw it down hard on the ground. "Now I really need a new phone." She said looking at Dom as her phone now lay shattered it tiny bits.

Dom nodded. "Yes you do. Who was that?"

"Short version, my now ex fucked my best friend and I caught them on my kitchen table. Let's just say I played a little trash and go seek with their cars and now he's pissed." Bobbie summed up for him quickly.

"Trash and go seek. A'ight whatever." He said. "I go threw Nextel so if that's what you…"

"I need anything." She said.

Dom nodded. "Let me get the mad scientist and we'll take you down and put you on my account."

"What? Oh no that's ok I can get my own."

"Non sense, besides it'll make it harder for your ex to find your number if you don't actually have your name on the bill." Dom said. "I've done this before."

Bobbie smiled. "You don't know anything about me and yet you're willing to do this for me. Thank you." She said sweetly.

Dome nodded. "All I need to know is that Jesse cares about you and you're family to him so that makes you family to us."

"Hey Bo!" Jesse said brightly coming out of the garage.

"Hey Jess." Bo smiled.

Jesse looked to Dom. "Han said you might want me?" He asked. Bobbie could see that Jesse looked up to Dom and it wasn't just the height difference either.

Dom looked back in the garage and saw Han smirk and flick his head in a slight gesture and Dom nodded with a wave he patted Jesse's shoulder pointed to his car. "We're taken Bo here to get a new phone." Dom said no room for arguing.

"Where's your other one?" Jesse asked. Bobbie pointed to the ground with an innocent grin.

"I got fed up." She said innocently. Jesse and Dom chuckled and they headed out to get a new phone for Bo.

After they got back from doing the Jesse was excitedly showing Bo his work on the computer simulations at DT in the back office. "And you see this? This is Lee's skyline before and after." Jesse said.

Bobbie smiled just being around Jesse. He somehow always had the ability to make her smile even in the toughest of times.

_"Bobbie it'll be ok. He's gone for good. But you and I will be cuz's for life right?" He grinned childishly._

_Bobbie looked up at her twelve-year-old cousin and smiled softly. "Yeah we'll be cuz's for life." She said softly. Jesse smiled and gave her a hug._

"And this was Dom's Mazda before we fixed it and after." Jesse kept on going even though Bobbie had sort of stopped paying attention.

"Jesse this is all so great I'm glad you finally found something that keeps your attention." Bobbie said sincerely. "Cars were always my outlet too."

Jesse looked at her sadly. "Bo you think we could tell…"

"No!" Bo said quickly. "I mean no." She said in a softer tone. "I don't like people knowing Jesse and it doesn't have anything to do with trust, it's just every time I tell someone I relive it and I don't want to. Not here. Here is a fresher start then before. Nobody knows here."

Jesse sighed and nodded slightly fidgeting with his fingers and then returning to quick paced keystrokes. "It's just these people like to know everything about everyone." Jesse said.

"Well Bobbie Michaels is gone and Bobbie Beckley is standing right here, so I don't see the problem. As long as you tell them you aren't allowed to talk about my childhood we'll be fine." Bobbie said determinedly.

Jesse nodded again. "K cuz." He said.

Bobbie kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem." Jesse said.

Han stood just outside the door and heard all of their conversation obviously having no moral fiber in his body or he would've walked away realizing it was a private conversation. _Bobbie Michaels? She has…had the same last name as Jesse? But what is it that she's hiding? _ Han thought silently to himself. He couldn't quite place what interested him about this particular girl.

He knew he hadn't a chance. She was Jesse's cousin and he was part of the Toretto team, girls, cars, and boos. That was his life these days and she actually survived with two jobs and racing and beating guys for a living. He admired her, but also was curious as to what she was hiding. He'd have to find out, maybe if he got to know her better.

Bobbie walked out of Jesse's little bubble and bumped right into a broad chest. "Oh sorry." She said stepping back and having to look up to see who it was. "Hi." She smiled.

Han gave a slight half grin back. "Hi. Where you off too in such a rush?" He asked.

"I have to work."

"I thought you worked late nights?" He asked casually.

"At the bar yes, and I only do that three nights a week. But my main job is at this garage my friend Tej set me up in." Bobbie said in an explanatory tone.

Han had zoned out a little realizing that she was where short jean shorts and a black tank top with black lo top converse chucks. "You plan to work on cars in that get up?" He asked teasing her a little.

"No. My cover alls are in my car. I really should get going though. See you later." Bobbie stepped around him shoving her hand in her back pocket for her keys. Han nodded slightly to himself as he turned around staring as she walked off. Her hips had a vivacious sway to them that he couldn't ignore.

"What are you doing?" Han turned quickly and saw Jesse and smirked.

"Man don't scare the shit of me like that." Han said.

Jesse sighed. "Look please don't."

"Don't what?" Han asked feigning stupidity.

"Don't go after her. Don't date her and leave her. You don't know her and I don't want her to get hurt." Jesse said simply.

Han nodded. "Jesse I have no intentions of hurting her, but I can make relationships last you know."

"Please…just don't." Jesse said slightly angry and walked off leaving Han to stare after him.

"Hey man what's eating Jesse?" Leon asked walking over watching the back of Jesse strode down the drive and to his Jetta.

Han shrugged. "I dunno man. He'll be cool later."

"K. Come on we need that carburetor now." Leon told him. Han nodded and went further into the garage where they were all working on one car in particular not having had much business that day and this particular car was a big job.

Barbeque:

Mia opened the door to a knock around seven thirty and smiled. "Hey!" She smiled and ushered Bo in.

"Hey do you have a bathroom I can use?" Bobbie had grease streaks on her cheeks and forehead up her bare arms and even some on the exposed part of her upper torso.

Mia nodded and led her upstairs to the bathroom. "Just join us in the backyard when you're finished." Mia said smiling and left her alone.

Bobbie looked herself over in the mirror and quickly washed off the grease with warm water into the sink and then let her hair down from its ponytail. She combed through it with her fingers casually and brushed it mostly to one side. When she thought she was sufficient she walked out of the bathroom flicking the light switch off down the stairs and finding the back door.

"Hey!" The group cheered lightly. Jesse handed her a corona, Dom was at the grill with surely mic jerk, Vince, Mia and Letty were talking at the table and Han was talking with Leon.

"How was work?" Jesse asked.

"Shit." Bobbie replied sarcastically. "Seriously what is it with guys in this town. Women can do just the same shit as men and yet they get all cave man and tell you to do the oil changes. Nine oil changes later and I was about ready to beat the shit out of someone."

Jesse laughed lightly. "Cave men?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah that guy Tej set me up with, ogled my chest and ass all day…even in fucking cover alls?" Bobbie almost shouted indignantly.

"Hard not to notice girl." Letty said walking up having heard the last bit of the conversation.

Bobbie grinned at her. "I didn't take you for the lesbian type, but I don't swing that way." She joked.

Letty chuckled. "I've got Dom, that should say enough, but uh if I was you'd be top pick." She mocked her jokingly.

"Ok, I'm going over there." Jesse said and walked off towards Han and Leon.

"Your boss that big of a dick?" Letty asked.

Bobbie sighed. "I love Tej, but this guy…god it's just creepy."

"Well I can't guarantee no ogling of certain features but you could always come work at DT." Letty offered.

Bobbie smiled. "That'd be nice, but I'd hate to intrude more on you guys than I already have."

"You haven't intruded one bit." Mia said coming up along side Letty. "Vince needs a good knock out once and a while and you're good company, smart and witty, you fit in perfectly."

"Not to mention you know cars. That right there makes you 'the shit' well second to me." Letty laughed lightly.

Bobbie smirked. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Mia and Letty said.

"What are you girls over there talking about?" Dom called.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "Your sexy ass! Letty says…" Letty covered her mouth before she could say anything that might cause trouble even though it had never been said.

"What?" Dom asked chuckling in his deep baritone voice.

"Nothing! She's just being a smart ass!" Letty called.

Dom shrugged and turned back to the grill with Vince and Letty looked at Bobbie pulling her hand back as she busted up laughing and then took a sip of her fresh corona. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Letty asked.

"Actually no. But it would've been funny to see him try to reply to Letty said you have this little birthmark right…" And she trailed off. Letty and Mia both laughed and then Mia rolled her eyes.

"That's just ew, but actually…"

"True." Letty finished.

Bobbie laughed. "Always the big guys."

"So Han said he walked you home last night." Letty commented.

Bobbie nodded. There was no sense in lying about it. "Yeah. It was really nice of him, but I can't believe he waited hours outside the bar for me to get off."

Mia smirked. "I think he's kind of infatuated with you."

"Why me?" Bobbie asked. "I'm nothing special trust me." _I'm not even who I say I am really. Well technically according to the papers I am._

Mia and Letty shrugged. "Don't know. But we've never seen him this nice to anyone right off that bat. Usually he's a smartass pissing someone off just because and then he'll be your best friend." Letty said.

"I guess if he told you that he walked me he told you…"

"About the ex?" Mia asked. She nodded. "Yeah. That's shit."

Bobbie sighed. "Yeah it really is."

"So how best was this friend?" Letty questioned curiously.

Bobbie snorted. "Almost sisters." She replied.

"Wow that's uh…" Letty trailed off.

"We used to say friends share everything, but I don't think boyfriends counted and so much for hoes over bros." Bobbie scoffed.

"Hoes over bros?" Mia asked.

Bobbie nodded and gulped down some corona. "It's like I'd take my girls over my boyfriend any day of the week. And I did for years if they didn't like a guy I went with I broke it off before it could even get started."

"Wow." Mia drawled.

Bobbie nodded. "But not anymore. At least not where Kaci's concerned." Dom called everyone to the table when the last of the grilled food was ready and Jesse said grace. Bobbie giggled lightly to herself when he started thanking for car parts and other motor related stuff.

"So Dom Bobbie needs a mechanic job." Letty commented.

"What? No I…" Bobbie started.

"Hey that'd be so cool." Jesse said in excitement.

"You any good?" Dom asked.

Bobbie wasn't going to get much in the way of a no thank you into this conversation. "Four years of exemplary marks in auto shop and I went to a vocational school to study mechanics. Yeah if I had to answer that sure I'm pretty decent."

Dom nodded. "Who you working for now?"

"Ricky Morales." Bobbie replied.

"A bitch like you deserves to work for that ass." Vince grumbled.

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "And a guy like you shouldn't have to naw on his own dick for pleasure but things happen when people are in dry spells." She replied bitchily.

"That was sort of a compliment and a dis all at the same time." Leon commented.

Bobbie nodded. "I'm not that mean." She replied.

Vince mumbled something to himself and Bobbie just ignored him as conversation changed after Dom offered her a place at DT and she decided to accept. After dinner was finished everyone started to clean up. Everyone went inside but Bobbie stayed outside at the table drinking yet another corona and she knew she'd be taking a cab back to her place.

"You like sitting alone in the dark outside?"

Bobbie turned and smiled lightly at Han. He sat down next to her and handed her a full corona. "I really shouldn't."

"Come on we have a spare room if you need to crash." Han said.

Bobbie accepted the drink and took a greedy swig feeling the cool rush down her throat. "After three of these I don't feel anything." Bobbie commented.

"Why's that?" Han asked taking a swig of his.

Bobbie sighed. "Being so under weight, and short alcohol just has its effects. I kind of like not feeling. It's why I work at the bar." She confided.

"I don't think you're under weight or short. You stand at least to my shoulders; some girls don't even stand that high." He joked.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "According to my doctor I'm under weight. She says for five six, one hundred and eighteen is a little low unless you're a model. Than it's completely normal."

"Are you a model?" Han asked sarcastically.

"That's what I told my doctor. Which isn't much of a lie I posed for a few covers of Street Legal a few years ago. Some guy found me at the bar and said I'd be perfect for the cover with a Lamborghini. I thought it was funny cause I hated Lamborghini's, but I did it anyway." Bobbie said lightly.

Han chuckled softly. "So why do you and Jesse have different last names? I mean as far as I knew he only had an uncle."

Bobbie stiffened. "I had it changed."

"Yeah but why?" Han asked.

Bobbie hoped off the table bench and started towards the back door. "No reason." She muttered.

"Well obviously there is." Han said walking up behind her.

Bobbie didn't even have the back door open and she whirled around anger in her eyes. "And that isn't any of your business." She stated lowly and walked into the house. "Jesse can you call me a cab?" She called out.

"Yeah sure." Jesse did as she asked and she helped Mia do a little of the dishes as she waited. When the cab arrived she said goodbye to everyone except Han and went home.

After Bobbie was gone Dom thought it to be a good time to take Jesse aside and talk to him about his cousin. "So what do we need to know?" Dom asked.

"About?"

"Bo?" Dom clarified.

Jesse shook his head. "Nothing."

"Come on Jesse we do this with everyone that we come in close contact with." Dom replied.

"She's my cousin Dom! I'm not allowed to talk about her past, so don't make me chose." Jesse said seriously and went to bed.

Bo's Place:

Bobbie got out of the cab and went into her house. She immediately found the box marked 'boos' and opened it. "Jack. My old friend." She grinned grabbing the bottle and a clean shot glass. The first burned, the second went down lighter, and the third she could feel a thing.

After about six shots of Jack Daniels Bobbie was giggling to herself as she looked at a photo album that she had left on the spacious floor in the living room that she still had yet to totally unpack.

There was a knock at the door and Bobbie set the bottle and shot glass to the side and tossed the photo album off to the other and stood up on shaky legs and wobbled over to her door. She had to lean against the wall to support herself with massive giggles escaping her lips. "Hello?" She asked opening her door with a bright smile.

"Bo?"

"Hey!" She smiled and turned and walked into the house. "Come on in." She said excitedly. "I've almost finished the bottle of Jack but I think I have some Jim bean in that…" She wobbled a little and crumpled to the floor.

She rolled onto her back and started laughing hysterically. Han looked at the bundle of girl lying on the floor rolling in mirth in front of him and sighed. "Bo? How much have you had to drink?" Han asked.

Bobbie managed to stop laughing but she didn't bother to get up. "I lost count after six." She slurred a bit.

"Shots?" Han asked incredulously. He had closed the door and tossed his coat off to the side slipping out of his sneakers as well leaving them by the door.

Bobbie set into another fit of giggles. "You're cute when you're shocked." She said looking up at him.

"Bo we need to get some water or coffee in you." He said.

Bobbie smirked at him and managed to sit up on her elbows. "If you can find some go for it. I need…" She yawned. "Sleep." She shakily got up and started down the hall trying to pull her shirt over her head as she stumbled along. She leaned against the wall and starting laughing uncontrollably again as she got the shirt over her head.

Han sighed again. It wasn't the first time he had seen a bra, so he'd help her out and then leave. She was obviously to wasted and would get hurt if she fell or something. "Bo?" He asked running up behind her.

She turned to him in the casual lighting of streaming moonlight coming from skylight in the hallway in her deep purple lace and black silk bra, jean shorts and bare feet. His breath caught in his throat the way her hair messily framed her oval soft face and her deep brown eyes were lazy with mirth.

"What?" She slurred impatiently and then erupted in more giggles.

Han walked up to her and stopped a foot from her. "I'll help you into bed and then I'll leave." He said.

"No don't leave." Bobbie said softly walking into her room and stumbling almost completely falling but Han caught her around the waist and brought her back upright. "Thanks." She breathed lightly.

"Just…" He walked her over to her bed and sat her down. "Stay put I'll find your clothes and get you a long shirt."

"I'll sleep in my underwear." She said and then started giggling again as she fell back on the bed and fumbled with her shorts. "Wanna know a secret?" She giggled.

Han smirked at the dark haired beauty before him wandering what possible secret she could tell while that intoxicated. "Sure." He said curiously.

"Shh can't tell anyone." She said childishly. Han nodded and she managed to wiggle out of her shorts and now she sat before him on the edge of her bed with him kneeling in front of her in only her bra and panties. "I'm drunk." She said laughing lightly. "But…shh…" She put her finger to her lips.

Han chuckled lightly and he stood up and helped pull her covers back. She lay down and he pulled them up over her and gave her a small smile before turning to leave. "Night." He said.

"Don't leave." Bobbie said softly. "I don't want to be alone when they come." She said sullenly.

Han was oddly drawn to her side and he sat on the edge of her bed looking into her beautiful intensely dark eyes. "What will come?" It was like talking to a little terrified girl.

"The nightmares. I don't want them to come again. I blocked them out and now…" She yawned.

Han wasn't understanding any of this. He didn't understand much about her anyways other than she was Jesse's cousin, with wit, charm, charisma, and that she was insanely beautiful. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said softly.

Bobbie pouted. "I don't have cooties." She said giggling softly.

"I…I don't know Bo." He said skeptically. Any other girl who offered to let him sleep in her bed he'd jump at the chance, but that usually meant he got some and was gone the next morning, he'd have to wake up with Bobbie in the morning and what if all this was a drunken mess that she regretted later.

"Please?" She whispered.

Sighing one last time Han decided to just let her have her way and if she woke in the morning and regretted it they would never talk of it again. "Alright." He gently lay under the covers next to her fully clothed and she instantly nestled her head onto his chest. _Jesse's going to kill me if he ever finds out about this._ Han thought as they fell asleep.


	4. Ch3 Truths and Sayvors

Chapter 3:

Bobbie groaned deep in her throat as she lifted her very heavy eyelids. _Jack my old enemy_. She thought bemusedly to herself. She felt the light rise and fall of her pillow and closed her eyes. Had she gone out after getting drunk and picked up some random guy? No. It all came flooding back to her as she tilted her head up a bit and looked in the wide-awake eyes of Han. "Oh shit." She grumbled grabbing her temple.

Han chuckled and she could feel it, as it was her head hadn't moved from his chest. "Sucks don't it?" He asked lightly.

"Don't make fun of me." Bobbie grumbled. "This is all your fault anyway."

"My fault?" Han asked.

Bobbie sat up not being modest when the blanket fell and exposed her lace-covered chest. "Yes your fault. You snooping drove me to drink." She mumbled.

"Is it so bad to want to get to know someone. Bobbie Michaels." He stated gruffly.

Bobbie looked at him sharply. "Bobbie Michaels is dead has been for twelve years." She said weakly.

"I want to know why?" Han asked. "Is that so hard?"

Bobbie nodded. "Yes it is so hard. She's my past. Bobbie Beckley is my present and future ok?"

"Why can't you trust me to tell me what your hiding?" He asked.

"I don't even know you." Bobbie bit out.

"You know me enough to ask me to stay with you at night." Han stated sitting up.

"I was drunk." Bobbie moaned.

"Doesn't matter I could see it in your eyes that you really didn't want to be alone." Han stated.

Bobbie groaned. "Fine! Fine! Ok how about from ages of nine to eleven my father raped and molested me every night! Are you happy now? Please go tell your precious friends!" Bobbie bit out angrily and sarcastic as she scrambled out of her bedding and walked quickly to her master bathroom slamming and locking the door.

Han sat in stunned silence. He hadn't been expecting that, some sort of juvenile hall stint or mischievous arrests, but not that. He got out of her bed and went to the door he could hear soft crying and his heart ached. Why couldn't he have left her alone? "Bobbie!" He hollered lightly.

"Go away!" She yelled. From the volume he could tell she was close to the door.

"Bobbie I'm sorry." Han said. "I don't know what to say except I didn't think it was that."

The lock on the door clicked and Bobbie stood in the door now with a baggy t-shirt she had found in her bathroom and put on. "Feel free to go spill my deepest darkest secret to the world. Remind me every second of every day that I walk around that at the tender age of nine my whole life was changed forever." She said sullenly. "Just go."

Bobbie flopped down on her bed gathering handfuls of blankets in her hands and sobbing burrowing her face into the cotton fabric. "Bobbie…" Han drawled.

"Go." She choked out between sobs.

The doorbell rang and Bobbie looked up from her blankets and wiped her eyes. "I'll get…" Han started.

"No. Stay here last thing I need is Jesse finding out you slept here." She bit out sarcastically.

Han felt a sting when she said that and watched her walk out of the room into and down the hall through the living room and then she was out of sight. He sat down on her bed and began to think about what he had done. He just had to know everything about her. Sure he could've gone online and…

_**"Where the fuck is it you stupid bitch?" **_ Han heard the conversation clearly as the voices grew louder.

_**"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Kyle!"**_

_**"My car! I know you did something with it! Where is it?"**_

_**"I don't…Ahh!"**_ That scream was enough for Han to jump up and going running down the hall.

The guy had Bobbie pinned down on the floor hands held firmly restrained over her head while he sat on her thighs basically demobilizing her. "Tell me and I wont rehash the horrible things you told me about!" He yelled.

"Get off! Please!" She screamed in pain and desperation. "I don't know where your car is! I didn't do anything!" Han waited to see if this would end on it's own watching silently in the dark early morning darkness of the hallway. It wasn't even six a.m.

"So it's just a coincidence that our cars went missing at the same time right after we broke up! I don't think so! I know you Bobbie! What did you do with my car?" He asked getting obviously impatient with her willingness to deny any wrong doings.

Bobbie's eyes sprung tears as she heard the click of the butterfly knife latching into the locked open position. _ Why did I get him that for his birthday?_ She pondered silently as the tears rained unnoticed down her cheeks. "Nothing I didn't do it Kyle! I don't know what happened to them! Now please get off me! What have I ever done to you?"

Kyle got this vicious glint in his eyes. "Nothing. You never did anything to me and that makes you useless. What good are you?" He asked. Bobbie felt the cold steel of the blade prick and slice her outer thigh.

"Ahh…" She screamed in pain. Her face scrunched up, but it was like as soon as the blade was there it was gone. Bobbie opened her eyes and saw that Han had Kyle face down a knee in his lower back and his arm twisted and held down against his back. _ Oh thank god!_ She thought. She had forgotten about Han the moment she had seen Kyle on her front porch.

"You ever come near her again and I will make sure you don't live to regret it. Got it!" Han barked at him angrily in a fit of rage.

"Yes." Kyle muttered having his face squished down on its side by Han's other hand. Han removed the knife from his hand closed it and tossed it aside. He picked Kyle up abruptly and walked him to the front door.

"I meant what I said." He said dangerously cold tossing Kyle out onto the front yard and slamming her front door and locking it.

Bobbie looked from Han's enraged face to her right thigh and winced just seeing the gash. "I…"

Han knelt down beside her his eyes softening a bit as he saw the wound and he gave a light smile. "I should probably take you to the hospital."

"It isn't that deep." Bobbie replied.

"Ok than. Come on." He walked around to her other side and hoisted her up into a cradling position and held her to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Bobbie asked.

"Cleaning that up for you." Han replied. He reached her bathroom and set her on the vanity around her sink. "Wash cloths and first aid supplies?" He asked.

"Wash cloths I have, first aid not so much." Bobbie replied. Han reached into a box on her floor marked 'wash cloths' and pulled one out. He lightly pressed it over the wound and then took her hand placing it over it. He then picked her up again making sure her wounded leg was facing out.

"I can't clean that properly and I don't even want to think about what he could've use that knife for, so hospital it is." Han said.

"It was probably fine. Just a little water and I'll be good as new." Bobbie protested.

Han shook his head as he slipped into his shoes and reached down and gently lifted his keys from his coat pocket leaving it on the floor. "Hospital." Han insisted.

"No please I don't like hospitals. I…that's personal." Bobbie whispered. "Please don't."

"You have no idea what guys do with pocket knives and half the stuff you don't want to know trust me. Believe me when I say that needs cleaned and I don't have time to take you to a drug store when the hospital is closer." Han insisted.

Bobbie gave up as he placed her in the front seat of his car and going back to the house and locking her front door finding her keys on the kitchen counter. They drove in silence to the hospital and when they got their the nurse who looked her over thought she'd need stitches, but would wait for the doctor's consult. "Th…thank you." Bobbie whispered.

"You're welcome." Han replied casually as the doctor walked in.

"Well Ms. Beckley it seems you have a deep cut that one of my nurses suggested needs stitches." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Andrews by the way."

"Hi." Bobbie said silently. Han noticed that Bobbie's demeanor had changed drastically since the day before. Where was the cocky, smart ass, girl that he had met? But now there sat a sad, shy girl and he had a feeling that he had a part in making her that way.

"Have you had any alcohol recently?" The doctor asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yes sir." She said softly. "Last night, a few shots alone in my house."

"I'm not judging you." The Dr. insisted.

"Feels like it. No offense but can we get this over with. I don't want to be here." Bobbie said quietly.

The Dr. turned to Han and gave a small smile. "Could you excuse us? Wait outside please."

"No!" Bobbie said quickly.

Han looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He scooted the sliding stool he sat upon closer to her and took her hand. "I wont." He said softly.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The Dr. inquired.

"No I'm her cousin's friend and hers." He said looking intently into her eyes at the last part.

The Dr. nodded. "Alright, but could you give us just a minute while I speak privately with her?" He asked. Han looked at Bobbie. She gulped visibly and shivered giving him a nod. He stood and carefully pulled his hand from hers and went out of the room. "Ms. Beckley I don't mean to be frank but how did this happen?" Dr. Andrews asked.

Bobbie searched for an excuse but couldn't find one. "Stupid accident." She said.

"I noticed the new bruises forming on your wrists. Did he hurt you? Did he hold you down and do this?" Dr. Andrews questioned.

Bobbie looked at him disgusted at the thought. "No. He's been nothing but good to me." She said.

"This is just procedure. Did you do this to yourself?" He asked.

Bobbie shook her head. "I'm not psychotic. I don't cut myself. The truth is it really was just a stupid accident. I was slicing some packaging tape the wrong way. It kicked back and cut me. Please will you bring him back in now?" She asked whispering.

Dr. Andrews nodded and went to the door he opened it and Han walked back in and sat down in front of Bobbie on the small hospital bed table thing and took her hand. "I'll be back in a moment with the things I'll need to stitch that." He said and left them alone once again.

"I hate hospitals." Bobbie muttered to herself ducking her head down as she looked over the redness of her wrists. The doctor had been right they were bruising.

"What did he want?" Han asked.

Bobbie scoffed lightly. "To ask if you did this to me on purpose or if maybe I did it to myself, I told him it was an stupid unpacking accident." She muttered.

Han sighed. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes." Bobbie said looking into his eyes. "Please don't leave me alone with him."

Han nodded. "Ok." He said kindly.

"I just don't trust older men like older/older." She said ducking her head down in shame again.

That hit Han. She didn't trust older men because of her father, her real father. "I understand." Han replied softly.

"I know it sounds ridiculous…"

"Not ridiculous. More like fears of someone who's been hurt in the past." Han said carefully.

Bobbie looked down into his eyes and gave a small smile. "Thank you really for saving me." She said quietly.

"I should've done so before he hurt you." Han said softly.

"I'm fine, but I think you scared the shit out of him." She said giving a faint giggle.

Han smiled cause this was the girl he remembered. "Hope so." Han said.

"Alright…" Dr. Andrews came into the room with a kit and set it out. "Ready?" He asked holding a syringe with a light numbing solution to numb her thigh while he stitched the gash. When he was finished seven medium diagonal stitches later he put some gauze over the cut taped it down and gave her a thumbs up. "Your all set. Your thigh will be a little numb for a few hours but it should start to ware off later on."

Bobbie nodded. "May we go now?" She asked.

Dr. Andrews nodded. "Yeah. Their dissolvable stitches and should disappear after a few showers." He said.

"Thanks." Bobbie hopped off the table and about fell flat on her ass if it hadn't been for Han catching her. Her weight difference was off with one thigh numb. "Thanks." She said to Han. "I keep saying that don't I?"

Han nodded. "Yeah but I don't mind." He said cheekily.

"Would you like some hospital scrubs young lady?" Dr. Andrews asked.

Bobbie looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head. "Wouldn't be the first time people have seen my underwear. I'm the least modest person you will ever meet." She smiled slightly and leaned against Han's side for support.

"Ready?" Han asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Lead the way." She smiled and they walked out of the hospital room and to the parking lot where Han had parked his evo and he put her in the passenger left hand seat and got in and drove on the right. "So I owe you some sort of…"

"No it's ok. I shouldn't have pushed. It's your business." Han said.

Bobbie sighed. "I knew it was wrong, what he did to me, but I was little I didn't know how to handle it until one day I got this brilliant idea to run away…"

_Bobbie looked around the schoolyard for attendants and than slowly slipped out of the gate. She was ten and a half and she was running away. Away from the nightmares, skin crawling touching, the pain, and most of all the disgusting feeling she had about it all. _

_She ran for about two hours and came on to this old abandoned garage out off the main stretch. No one would find her there especially not him. She climbed in the backseat of the rusted car that was still parked in the garage and laid down on the tattered and torn cushion and rested her eyes. Maybe she could sleep here without being terrified he'd come and hurt her again._

_Slipping into a deep state of unconsciousness the hours ticked by. When she awoke again it was to see darkness and the moon outside so she decided to get a move on. She could hide in the woods under the cover of night. After reading mystery books and stories about runaways she thought she could handle this on her own. _

_Her father had told her once that dangerous things lived in the woods, but nothing was as terrifying as him and what he did to her every night. She ran through the trees trying to make ground when she saw flashing police lights and a bright white searchlight. She ducked behind the cover of a tree, but it was no use she could hear howling dogs, that had either heard her or smelled her so close and were coming towards her. _Almost_ She thought slowly crying to herself. _I was almost gone.

_"There you are Bobbie! Your dad's been looking for you young lady." The young female officer said. Her father was a good friend with the sheriffs department, running one of the best pubs in town for the local authorities mostly. Bobbie stood as one condemned to her life and walked silently to the patrol car canines being hauled into the back of a van and her into the front seat of said patrol car._

_"We'll take you back to the station and get you checked out by Dr. Beckley young lady. Anything wrong? Why'd you run away?" The young officer asked._

_Bobbie didn't speak and just sat silently awaiting her doom. At least she had gotten a few moments rest to be alone. When they arrived at the station she didn't see her father's car anywhere and the officer noticed her looking. "He'll be on his way shortly, closing up the pub." She said._

_Her heart clattered in her chest as she walked in alongside the woman and into a busy office. The outskirts of Miami's sheriffs department is what everyone in town called them, but really they had Miami jurisdiction as much as Miami Dade Police Department did. "Have a seat here?" The woman said pulling up a chair for her in the kid's room. _

_"Bobbie welcome back." Dr. Beckley said walking over. He was a nice man five eleven blonde hair and green eyes. His daughter was Kaci Beckley and Bobbie's only and bestest friend._

_"I'll come when her father arrives." The woman officer said and left the room. Bobbie visibly flinched at the thought and Dr. Beckley must've seen it._

_"Bobbie why'd you run away today?"_

_"I can't tell." She said softly._

_"Why not?"_

_"I just can't." Bobbie said._

_Dr. Beckley nodded. "You know Bobbie I'm not here working with the Sheriffs department to hurt you. I want to help you and I need to know why you ran away." He insisted._

_"Please I can't tell you." Bobbie said chastising herself for not screaming from the top of her lungs that her father was hurting her._

_"Why not?" Dr. Beckley asked once again._

_"He'll…"_

_"He'll? As in your father?" Dr. Beckley asked. Bobbie nodded. "Bobbie I'm going to ask you a series of questions and if the answer is yes nod for me, if it's no don't do anything ok? Do you understand?" Bobbie nodded. "Does your father hit you?" Nod. "What does he do?" _

_"Touches." She whispered._

_"Does he touch you inappropriately?" Nod. "Can you explain to me how he touches you?"_

_Tears sprang to Bobbie's eyes and she began crying. "I don't want to get in trouble." She cried._

_Dr. Beckley nodded. "I understand. If you help me by finishing these questions I can help you. He wont hurt you again I promise." He said. "So?"_

_"He…" She stumbled for words. She pointed to her lap hoping he understood. Dr. Beckley sighed and nodded. _

_"And what else?" He asked._

_"He calls me bad names when he's hurting me." Bobbie cried sniffling._

_"Like what?"_

_Bobbie cried harder. "Whore, b-b-bitch, sl-slut…"_

_"And when he hurts you do you feel this really awkward pain?" He asked._

_Bobbie nodded. "Yes." She whispered._

_"Is how he hurts you sexual intercourse Bobbie?" Dr. Beckley asked._

_Bobbie looked confused through her tears. "What's that?" She asked._

_Dr. Beckley sighed and pulled a diagram from his briefcase. He had been suspecting something to be wrong with Bobbie's home life cause he was a consultant to the elementary school nurse and she had told him that Bobbie's behavior had changed drastically since she was nine. Her only friend was Kaci. _

_"This is sexual intercourse Bobbie." He explained the picture to her and Bobbie began to cry harder and nodded._

_The door to the room swung open and her father rushed in. "Oh My baby girl where've you been? What were you thinking?" He said in concern, but that could be faked. Bobbie stood and backed away from him. "Bobbie?" He said._

_"Mr. Michaels I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Bobbie." Dr. Beckley said. The Sheriff walked in having heard everything on the other side of the double window and placed Bobbie's father in handcuffs._

_"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have right to have an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you…" The Sheriff droned on as he drug a very confused Mr. Michaels from the room._

_"What did I do?" He asked._

_"You are being placed under arrest for the molestation and rape of Bobbie Michaels." The sheriff told him. He drug him away and Bobbie sank to the ground and cried harder._

_Dr. Beckley asked the female officer to get special victims to come and talk with her and take her to the hospital for examination._

_…Three weeks later Bobbie sat on the stand in front of many people in the courtroom. "Are you aware that it is against the law to lie under oath?" The lawyer asked her._

_"Yes." She said shyly into the microphone._

_"Will you please state in as much detail as you possibly can for the court encounters you had with the man sitting before you today. Your father James Michaels?"_

_Bobbie recounted three stories of the types he had hurt her and by the time it was all over she could hear the sniffles and sobs from the female jurors. "We will recess and come back with the jury's decision tomorrow morning." The Judge informed them. Bobbie stepped down from the witness stand and went into the crowd of people waiting for her. Dr. Beckley had called her uncle and cousin for support and she was grateful. _

_"Hey Bo 'n' arrow." Jesse teased._

_"Jester." Bobbie threw back playfully. _

_"Well it looks like the end of court for the day, why don't we go get a bite." Bobbie's uncle Jake said. The kids were all for it and Dr. Beckley tagged along to discuss some things with Uncle Jake._

_…Next Day found the jury ready to give their verdict. After showing the judge, juror one stood and gave the final verdict. "We the jury find the defendant James Michaels guilty on child molestation and first degree rape." Cheers went around and Bobbie felt her heart stop, he was going away. He was found guilty and he was going away._

_"Bailiff take the defendant into custody until the sentencing hearing." The judge ordered. "Court adjourned." He pounded his gavel and people began filing out of the courtroom._

_"Where will I live?" Bobbie asked Dr. Beckley._

_"With your uncle and cousin, but if you wouldn't mind my wife and I would like to adopt you." He said with a bright smile._

_Bobbie knew that he was a good man. Her mother had died shortly after she was born and her father was all she had, had and now she had her uncle and Jesse. But if she said yes and gave the word she could have the big family with a mother and a father she had wished for, for so long. "Yes." Bobbie smiled._

_Dr. Beckley smiled. "Good. We'll get to work on that immediately." He said._

"A few months later I became Bobbie Alexandra Beckley, my father was sentenced to twenty five to life with no chance of early parole." Bobby finished her tale. Her and Han sat in his car in the driveway of her house. "Are you going to say something?" Bobbie asked.

"I don't know what to say." Han replied turning to look at her.

Bobbie sighed. "I don't like hospitals cause of that stupid exam they did. I didn't know what they were looking for at the time and it freaked me out, ever since then I avoid them at all costs. Not to mention I'm terrified of older doctors or older men in general."

"Bo I'm so sorry. I should've just left you alone." Han said.

Bobbie shrugged. "I knew it was going to get out eventually. I can't hide from it forever." She said sadly. "I use sarcasm and witty remarks as a defense. A block so no one gets in."

"Kaci is…"

"My adopted sister? Yep that would be the one." Bobbie said scoffing.

"I'm so…"

"Please don't. I don't want pity." Bobbie said. "Help me in?" She asked.

Han nodded. He got out of the car and went around to his passenger side and grabbed her out. He carried her up the walk, steps, and she used her free hand to open the door. "There you are." He said setting her down.

Bobbie gave him a genuinely sweet smile. "Stay for breakfast. I can finish my story up?" She questioned.

"I'd hate to…"

"Put me out? You wont you're going to help me out a bit." She said kindly. Han nodded and helped her into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon, something she always had in her fridge. "So when I was sixteen I visited my father in prison…"

_The buzzing of the prison doors unnerved Bobbie a bit as they led her to a seat opposite another with a plate glass window in between. She looked up when a bright orange clad figure sat in front of her and she saw her father. He hadn't changed in four years. He picked up the phone and she did the same. "Hey." He said with a smile. "You've grown up baby girl."_

_Bobbie really didn't know what she wanted to say to him. "Uncle Jake is in prison." She finally said._

_James face went blank. "Is that what you came to tell me?" He asked._

_Bobbie gulped. She needed to do this. "No. I came to tell you that my nights are filled with nightmares of the horrible things you did to me. I just want to know why?" She asked._

_"I don't know why? I'm just sick in the head." He suggested without even flinching at her question or the way she posed it._

_"If that had worked five years ago you'd be in a rehabilitation center not prison Jim." She said._

_"When did you get on first name talking terms with your father?" He asked in slight rage._

_Bobbie felt like hurting him. Stinging him deep down. "When I no longer was Bobbie Alexandra Michaels."_

_"Oh so what are you now?" He asked sarcastically._

_"Bobbie Beckley. My friends call me Bo. And you don't exist to me anymore." She said confidently. "You're the unicorn among a pack of wild horses."_

_"What are you saying?" He asked with the anger slowly increasing and she could see he would meet his bubbling point soon._

_"You are not my father. My father in Max Beckley a psychologist who loves his wife and two daughters." Bobbie said coldly. "And you are nothing to me. You're dead as far as I'm concerned." She hung the phone up and walked away leaving him banging on the plate glass window._

"And that was that. Haven't heard from him or seen him. He use to write uncle Jake every month till he went in with 'Tell Bobbie I love her' in the letter. I didn't know that till after uncle Jake was in prison. Jesse told me Uncle Jake burned the letters trying to get rid of the constant reminder that my father was still there."

Han was sitting at the unpreped kitchen table as Bobbie set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him and some bacon. "So you really said that to him?" Han asked.

Bobbie nodded. "It's when my streak off cockiness sort of took off. I was so high on the feeling of telling him off I thought I could do anything." She said happily.

Han grinned. "So where's your father?"

"Miami. I doubt Kaci told him what happened and I know I didn't. You know we each use to carry lockets each had a single drop of our blood together in them. Blood sisters and we wore them everywhere. I left mine hanging on her rearview mirror before I sunk it in the glades."

"You really did that?" He asked.

"I have the pictures if you want to see." She said smiling as she sat down with her own plate of food.

Han shook his head. "Nah I believe you. So you coming to the shop with me today?"

"I sort of have to and then you'll have to give me a lift to my car at the house." Bobbie told him.

"So am I no longer on your shit list?" He asked jokingly.

Bobbie gave a small smile and leaned over pecking a kiss to his cheek. "You probably saved my life really. You are no longer on my shit list." She said sweetly. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"If my dad comes for a visit ever don't mention that I was drunk he'll shrinkify it that 'you shouldn't look for answers at the bottom of a bottle' oh and don't tell him I let you see me in my panties. He doesn't know about the bar and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So what he assumed you and Kyle were an abstinent couple?" He asked jokingly.

"Most the time we were. That's why he went and got ass other places." Bobbie said softly.

Han looked at her a little stunned. "Sorry I didn't…"

"It's ok. I'm still not totally comfortable with the whole sex issue. I guess if I ever find Mr. Right than I'll be ok but I don't want to have sex just for shits sake. I want something, love, I don't really care as long as it isn't fucking for shits sake."

"Shits sake?" Han asked grinning at her.

Bobbie giggled lightly. "A girl I worked with in Miami said it a lot. Like annoyingly so and now I'm sort of stuck in this phase with shits sake." She said jokingly.

Han smile. "It's good to see you again."

"I know I got a little odd. Truth?" Han nodded. "I haven't slept as good as I did last night in so long." Bobbie admitted shyly.

Han chuckled softly. "Right about now I'd be making sleazy comments about how we should do it again sometime, but I promised Jess I'd steer clear."

"Of?" Bobbie asked.

"You. He seems to think that if one of us guys dates you, we'll hurt you." He commented.

Bobbie smirked at him. "Well what would he say if I asked you out?" She asked.

"I think that doesn't break any rules." Han chuckled.

Bobbie smiled softly. "Didn't actually say I'd do it but…maybe you never know."

"Apparently I'm cute when I'm shocked." Han teased her about some of last nights events.

Bobbie groaned. "I'm a giggly drunk I know I can't help it. Tej lets me skinny dip the boos away." She giggled.

Han looked at her with intrigue. "Really now? I might have to see that." He said.

Bobbie shrugged. "I don't actually skinny dip. I jump in with my panties on. Tej just makes fun of me the next morning when he thinks I can't remember saying I stripped and danced around before jumping into the buck ass freezing water." She laughed.

Han laughed lightly with her. "Still wouldn't mind seeing that." He said eyeing her.

Bobbie smirked at him and shrugged again. "Maybe." She said.

"Maybe?" Han asked.

"If I ever find my troubles in Jack you stick around drive me to the nearest body of water and I'll think about it." She said jokingly.

Han rolled his eyes. "This'll require work. Hell we'll just have a bonfire on the beach and wonder off away from everyone and I'll feed you shots." He joked.

"Sounds like a plan." Bobbie giggled.

"Yeah it does." Han retorted.


	5. Ch4 Untold Stories

Chapter 4:

Bobbie and Han pulled up outside of DT parked and got out of the car. "Jesus is it really only eight thirty?" Bobbie asked as they sat on the hood of Han's car.

"Yeah it's really only eight thirty." Han teased. "Feel any better?"

"Kyle scared the hangover right out of me." Bobbie said. "And the leg is fine. Look don't tell Jesse."

"He's your cousin you can't…"

"I know. I know, but even though Jesse may be a little free thinking at times he still has feelings and I know he worries about me especially now that I'm around. I don't want to worry him. He thinks cause he's older that he should take care of me, when in actuality I take care of him without him knowing." Bobbie explained. "Please just don't tell him about Kyle."

"Or where I was last night?" Han asked.

Bobbie looked over at him and gave a slight smile. "Not unless you want to go driving one day to find your brake lines cut." She said jokingly.

Han nodded quickly in agreement. "Good point. Don't piss Jesse off."

"Yeah." Bobbie sighed. "So you know about me. What do I get to know about you?"

Han shrugged. "Not much to tell really. I went from foster home to foster home for years after my mom died of cancer when I was seven, I had no other family. When I turned 18 I got out of foster care and got into cars. I'd always loved them so I went looking for work and stumbled on this place. Back then Mr. Toretto was still alive and running it, but he was killed in a car accident. Some stuff went down and Dom ended up in Lompoc for a while and no one was up to running it so I took over. Vince was second in command and we all looked out for each other. I've been here ever since."

"Where was Mrs. Toretto?" Bobbie asked.

Han sighed. "She passed away when Dom and Mia were young. They don't like to really think about it too much."

"How do Vince, Leon, Letty, and Jesse fit into all this?" Bobbie inquired.

"Letty lived down the street and she was always into cars and Dom and when she turned sixteen he really started noticing her. We were both eighteen at the time." Han commented.

"You're what twenty-five?" Bobbie asked casually.

"Twenty six, but thanks for shaving a year off my life." He chuckled. "Anyways Vince has known Dom since like the third grade and Leon and Jesse sort of just showed up one day and never left."

Bobbie smiled. "Jesse gets attached, but I'm glad he's got friends that obviously look out for him. Uncle Jake's going to prison was hard on him. So what time does this place open?"

"Nine thirty. Its nine now." Han said. "We're just a little early."

"It's ok. So what exactly did Jesse say about you guys and not dating me?" Bobbie asked curiously.

Han laughed faintly. "Don't."

"That it?"

"Basically." Han replied. "I get it, well now I do."

"You wont tell anyone right?" Bobbie asked.

Han sighed. "I think part of me wishes I didn't even know."

"Don't blame you I wish I could forget. Block it out. Nightmares come and go but I make it through." Bobbie told him softly.

"I'm sorry I pushed and eavesdropped on your conversation yesterday." Han said. "Doesn't stop the fact that I feel guilty about it, but at least I said it."

Bobbie looked over at him and gave him a sweet smile. "It's ok really. I'm not as upset as I was. I'll probably just throw myself into work and pray for nights rest."

"You really do relive it when you speak of it don't you?" Han asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "Dad says it's because I experienced trauma that talking about it makes me remember. But he use to say that talking it out would make me feel better. He had me seeing his friend Dr. Matthews for a few years and it didn't really do much."

"Sorry."

"You say that again I might hurt you." Bobbie giggled. "Just forget it honestly."

Han gave her a weak smile. "Fine. So after what did you do?"

"I grew up. In high school my favorite class was six period shop, Kaci never got it. She was the girly one. All though I ended up with Chris Nickels as my first boyfriend before she even got asked to homecoming." Bobbie laughed. "He was in my shop class."

"Maybe she really is just jealous and she wanted to hurt you." Han suggested.

Bobbie shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I didn't love Kyle so whatever it just pissed me off."

"Why'd you stay with him for so long?" Han asked.

"I don't know. Security I guess. I felt safe. Although I didn't see the signs before I see them now. He was possessive and he was the kind of guy that needed his ego stroked. I'm not the girl for that."

Han nodded. "So what kind of girl are you?" He asked.

"The kind that likes winning. I don't let people win, I like the tough challenge and I'm a pain in the ass to date." Bobbie answered laughing softly to herself. She played with the hem of her torn dickies pant leg.

"Why's that?" Han asked.

"Cause I'm the simplest and most complex person." She said. "Its quite funny when a guy tries to impress me. Flowers, candy, dinner at some expensive restaurant…when I would rather have greasy food and skip the flowers and chocolate." Bobbie explained to him.

Han chuckled. "For future reference?" He asked jokingly.

Bobbie smirked at him. "If you're that lucky." She replied. They continued to talk until the others arrived and then started working on the cars in the shop. At lunch Letty took Bobbie with her and Vince, Jesse and Leon followed them to the café to eat while Dom and Han stuck behind.

"You seem to have stayed out last night." Dom commented closing the shop doors.

Han nodded. "Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"You going to keep giving me one syllable answers?" Dom questioned.

Han sighed. "I went over to apologize to Bobbie last night."

"For?"

"Never you mind and I ended up crashing on her floor cause she wasn't feeling well after all the coronas she had. I thought I'd be safe and stick around in case she needed to go in and have her stomach pumped." Han lied.

Dom nodded. "You two have gotten quite close in the last few days."

"So? Is it a crime to befriend someone?" Han asked.

"No. I like her, I think she's hiding something but I like her." Dom said. "Have you guys talked about whatever she might be hiding?"

Han nodded. "Maybe."

"You going to tell me or pull a Jesse?" Dom asked.

"Man trust me when I say it isn't anything you could dream up and it's her business if she wants to tell you or not." Han climbed in his evo and drove off with Dom get in his Mazda and following close behind.

Lunch:

"So cuz when you going to have me over for dinner?" Jesse joked.

Bobbie laughed lightly and took a bit of her sandwich. "I only cook breakfast. Anything else I suck at."

"Breakfast for dinner! Awesome I'm in!" Leon said.

Jesse laughed and he stood up bumping Bobbie's thigh a bit and she hissed. "What?" Jesse asked quickly.

Bobbie shook her head. "Nothing drastic just woke to early and walked into a doorframe Jess."

"Oh…well that was kind of stupid." Jesse teased.

Bobbie smacked him upside the head and he laughed. "Shut up." Mia ran to the ringing phone in the office and came out with the cordless.

"Bobbie it's for you some guy named Tej." She said.

Bobbie gasped. "Oh crap!" She walked over taking the phone from Mia. "Hello?"

"Bobbie Alexandra Beckley where in the hell have you been? I've been calling your phone, no answer, no home line yet, and I've been worried sick since Kyle stopped coming around with his threats!" Tej scolded her.

"Tej, babe chill."

"Babe…oh don't try and sweet talk me missy."

"Tej I swear it was all innocent k. I busted up my phone when I got pissed after one of Kyle's harassing calls, I needed a new one and I forgot to call. I'm sorry." She said and flipped off the guys that were snickering behind her over her shoulder.

"Bo I was worried. I don't say that about many people." Tej said.

Bobbie smiled. "I know. Sorry." Bobbie gave him her new cell number with the promise that she would call and check in once and a while and they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

"So who is this guy?" Mia asked.

Bobbie gave a small smile thinking about her long time friend. "Tej is literally the man. I've known him since I was seventeen when I started going to circuits. We fed off each other's sarcasm and it made us buds." She explained.

"I'm the man." Bobbie looked up and saw Dom and Han walk into the shop smirking at them all.

"Hail the king." Bobbie remarked sarcastically.

Dom grinned. "Glad you know royalty when you see it." He joked.

"I meant Han." She kidded. Han chuckled coming in behind him and he took a seat on the other side of Bobbie and grabbed the sandwich Mia was offering him.

"Problem, Han don't race." Dom retorted sardonically.

Bobbie looked over at him. "Why not?"

"What's the point of a race?" He asked.

"Well that changes from person to person." Bobbie replied. Everyone went silent and Bobbie looked around. "What?"

"They've never heard anyone answer anything besides 'To prove I'm better than the others' except…"

"From Han." Letty finished for him. "He's always saying he'd have to race for something important."

Bobbie shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Money and proving you're faster isn't everything. Some people want other more important things."

"Damn man if you don't marry this girl, I'll murder you." Leon chuckled walking past Han and patting his shoulder.

Bobbie giggled. "Winning, money, chicks, dicks, and speed is all you people care about isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

Bobbie smirked. "I don't mind winning, but the rest of its just not that important. I don't race to prove I'm better or faster."

"What do you race for?" Han asked.

Bobbie gave a weak smile. "Freedom." She replied.

"Freedom?" Vince snorted. "What a ridiculous girl thing to say?"

"Put a cork in it _Vincent_ before I stuff a spark plug down your throat and duck tap you like a hog, hands, feet and mouth and let you slowly choke." Bobbie said without even being fazed by his comment.

"Damn…" Letty breathed in shock.

Han clamped his mouth shut to keep from laughing as Vince started getting a bit red in the face. "How do you do that?" He whispered to Bobbie. She looked over at him and gave a half smirk.

"I dunno. Just cocky I guess." She replied.

Han chuckled breathily to himself and went back to eating his sandwich. Dom talked with Vince and Leon and Jesse sat with Han and Bobbie while Letty and Mia talked behind the counter. After lunch they all headed back to the garage and finished up their day. "Come on I'll give you a lift to the house." Han offered.

Jesse came up along side Bobbie and nudged her slightly with his shoulder. "How 'bout you ride with your favorite cousin?" He asked.

Bobbie smiled at Han. "I'll take the lift with Jesse, but thank you." She said. Han nodded got in his car and sped off. Jesse and Bobbie got into his Jetta and pulled away from the curb.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jesse sighed. "Bobbie I know these guys, I know what their capable of and besides Dom none of them has had a steady relationship in years. Please don't."

"Jesse I'm a big girl I can take care of my self and my feelings. And if I thought I would jeopardize your friendships with any of them I wouldn't do anything."

Jesse nodded. "I guess if you had to pick between them Han would be better."

Bobbie laughed lightly. "We've talked a bit doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at him. He knows Jesse."

"Yeah he told me earlier that he knew. What happened I thought you said…"

"I was upset and a little angry when I saw him last night. He came to apologize for prying and I sort of blabbed." She said giving him the fib that her and Han and decided on. "And I was a little drunk."

"You didn't do anything stupid like sleep with him did you?"

"Ew gross no Jess." Bobbie said. _At least not the way you're thinking._ She thought silently. They reached the house a short while later and Bobbie got out and went for her car.

"You have to come in. Mia will be offended if you don't have dinner with us." Jesse said.

Bobbie gave a small smile. "That would be nice, but I'm just going to run to the grocery store and get home. I still have tons of unpacking to do." She said looking at Jesse over her shoulder as she pulled the handle on her door and opened it.

"You want company?" He asked.

Bobbie shook her head. "No, but I'll see you tomorrow at the shop bright and early."

"Tomorrow night is races why don't you come back with us after work and we'll hit them. What do you say?" Jesse asked.

Bobbie smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd kind of like to know how the races work here in LA."

"Cool. I'll let Dom and the other's know." Bobbie gave him a small smile climbed in the right side of her car and drove off.

Hours Later:

Bobbie was sitting on her living room floor putting together her small entertainment center so she could set up her TV and dvd collection and then start unpacking the rest of the crap around the house. There was a knock at her door and she frowned. _That better not be Kyle._ Clutching her new phone in her hand, which was a Nextel walkie-talkie with her thumb over the call button she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Bobbie smirked at her visitor.

"I owe you for breakfast, so Mia sent me with left over dinner and dessert." Han said smirking at her.

"Why didn't Jesse bring it?"

"He went out with the others." Han replied.

Bobbie let him in and closed the door. "Out?"

"They went to this new place Hydro. I didn't feel like going." Han answered.

Bobbie looked at him and grinned. "Are you trying to butter me up or something?"

"Is it working?" He asked.

Bobbie looked at the plastic grocery bag he hand and took it from him and looked in to see clear lid containers full of pasta. "Maybe." She said looking back up at him. "I never did actually hit the grocery store on the way home."

"You mind a little company?" He asked looking around to see what she was doing.

Bobbie nodded. "Sure." She said with a sincere smile and walked into the kitchen and left the bag on the counter. When she came back out Han was already sitting in front of her current project looking at the directions. "I'm such a girl right?" She asked laughing.

He chuckled softly and looked up at her from the folded paper. "Hey you got further than Kali. She's this girl I use to uh…see occasionally and she couldn't even get as far as the first step without bitching and moaning that she didn't want to do it and they should have a twenty four hour call service for this particular thing." He told her.

Bobbie plopped down on the floor next to him and giggled at that. "I don't bitch and moan about anything. Except hospitals and old male doctors." She said jokingly about herself.

Han gave her a half smile. "So what exactly are you putting together?"

"Entertainment center. I don't need a coffee table, I don't drink coffee and I don't know anyone who does, so no point in one of those. I have beanbag chairs not a couch and a single lamp and that is my living room. After that I'm moving onto the hidden cabinet I need to build into my bedroom wall that will host a series of chains and wipes to hide the further back cabinet full of top secret testing weapons that I got from the CIA. But shh…that's a secret." She joked.

Han laughed lightly. "Has anyone ever told you how funny you are?"

"Yeah a few times." Bobbie smiled. "Ok so first car?"

"What?"

"It's a way to get to know each other better. So tell me what your first car was?" Bobbie said as they started picking up pieces and adding them to the forming piece in front of them.

"A Nissan Silva. Course I was a pile of crap but I put it back together."

"Why don't you drive it?"

Han shrugged. "Dunno. I do when we go to races just to show it off. What was your first car?"

"1992 ford mustang." Bobbie told him. "But that was my birthday present. The first car I ever built from the ground up with only moderate help would be a '69 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350 for Kaci. Took one year and it was her twenty-first birthday gift from me."

"You put a lot of work into it." Han said.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah but I'm over that. So anything you want to know?"

"First boyfriend?" Han laughed.

"Chris Nickels ninth grade dumped me cause I knew more about cars than him." Bobbie laughed.

"Kendall Tripp seventh grade made out with her in the back seat of my foster father's Volkswagen rabbit." He said also laughing at the young naivety. "Ended two weeks later when I got shipped off to another foster home."

Bobbie looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry."

"Eh. I'm not she got all clingy and shit."

"Ok so first job?" Bobbie asked.

"DT." Han answered.

Bobbie smiled. "Bigg's towing and repair shop." She said. "And Bigg was a real asshole most the time."

Han grinned. "First real win?"

"I was eighteen and this cocky little shit from out of state was visiting his cousin or some shit and if he won I would go on a date with him and if I won he had to hand over his pink slip and keys." Bobbie smiled at the thought. "I remember that just as he was catching up and thought he might have me he gave me this look that pissed me off and I hit my second shot of nos and won."

"Drag racing some rich asshole from high school in a piece of shit Toyota for pinks. I won and got his car and immediately turned around and sold it to someone for more cash than he even paid." Han laughed lightly.

"Talk about my mean streak." She giggled. "Ah fuck." She hissed filling a prick in her small finger. The wood of the entertainment center pricked her giving her a splinter.

Han grabbed her hand and looked at the splinter. "Got a needle?" He asked.

"No." Bobbie replied rolling her eyes. "It's just a splinter. A splinter will come out eventually." She yanked her hand from his grasp but gave him a small smile. "But thanks for trying."

Han gave her a half smile in return. "Ok, fine, but if that gets infected you're on your own." He teased her.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "Ok."

"Well looks like it's set up. What next?" Han asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "I have to organize." She said in a jokingly disgusted voice. "I hate organizing."

Han chuckled. "Where do you want this entertainment center?" She pointed to a wall and he stood up and pushed it over there. "Ok now what?" Han asked.

"Well you'd be a big help if you could lift my TV onto that thing." Bobbie said smiling. "You know I don't want cause pain to my thigh and well I really don't want to drop the TV on my foot." She laughed.

Han laughed lightly at her joking sarcasm and grabbed her TV. "It's not even that heavy." He said playfully and set it down on the top of the small almost to the ground entertainment center.

"Or you're just a strong manly man." Bobbie joked laughing. Han walked over and stood directly in front of her and she looked up at him giving him a curious almost shy smile. "What?"

"Strong manly men are usually pretty hard to find." He joked.

"Oh so you're saying I should keep you around?" Bobbie inquired sarcastically.

Han smirked and nodded. "Could work in your favor." He replied teasingly.

Bobbie grinned. "I'll get back to you on that." She said and then moved around him to an open box and sat on the floor in front of the TV and entertainment center and began placing away her DVD collection.

Han was a little surprised by this feeling he had about Bobbie. He hadn't dated anyone in years and was perfectly ok with the occasional one night-stands cause that meant no attachments. But for some reason he couldn't believe he wanted to get attached to her, protect her, make her laugh, see her smile, feel her…the list could go on and on. But she was Jesse's cousin and Jesse had been adamant on keeping them at a distance.

Couldn't blame him after what she had been through in her life, but she was also a big girl now and could make decisions on her own. He wanted to hold her again like he had done the night before and wake up and just listen to the soft sound of her breathing. He would have no intentions other than that of caring for her and he would hurt himself if he ever caused her a great deal of pain.

She didn't need pain. She'd already been through so much pain and all he wanted to do was make her smile and laugh and look into her deep brown eyes and just…

"Never Been Kissed." Bobbie laughed lightly. "I remember when I saw this."

Han snapped out of himself and sat down on the other side of the box Bobbie was unpacking. "Didn't take you for a Barrymore fan." He inquired.

Bobbie shrugged. "I'm not. Kaci wanted to see it. She was the girl one of us two. Oh you should see the horrible Prom nightmare dress she made me buy. I wasn't going to go and she insisted."

"Got pictures?" Han asked.

Bobbie pointed to the photo album she had left on the floor the night before. "Don't laugh." She said. Han grabbed album and sat down in one of the beanbag chairs that was already sitting in the living room and opened it and looked inside. It was creative to say the least. Pictures were pasted inside with decorative paper cut outs. Some small flower like cut outs and cars, different things to go with themed sets of photos. "

"Creative." Han remarked flipping through the pages. Bobbie got up from the floor and walked around and stood behind him crouching down slightly looking over his shoulder.

"Mom did that. Grandma was diagnosed with dementia when I was seventeen and mom got terrified that she'd forget everything someday too and she made these for us girls as reminders."

"But that makes no sense." Han commented a little confused.

"She made these, they are copies of the ones she made for herself." Bobbie clarified.

Han nodded. "Gottcha." He said. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to the blonde a little shorter then Bobbie standing beside her on the beach.

"Kaci. Tej took that photo. Funny thing is I arrived with a bikini top, left without it." Bobbie laughed thinking back on that.

"Ok I seriously need to take you to a beach." Han joked.

Bobbie swatted his shoulder. "Shut it." She mocked. "We decided to play chicken in the waves and when Kaci got my top off she chucked it so far it wasn't worth swimming out to get so I crossed my arms over my bare chest and ran for the car. No one thought I'd actually run to the car when Tej put me down. I feel bad for the fourteen year old boy standing with his family as I ran passed."

Han laughed. "Why? Kid probably enjoyed it."

Bobbie grinned and nodded. "Most likely, but his mother swatted him upside the head and told him it was impolite to stare. When I got back to Tej's truck and climbed inside I laid down on the seat so no one could see and tied on my bandana."

"Wild woman." Han muttered.

"It was a Harley Davidson bandana. And I wore it around me like a tube top." Bobbie said.

Han chuckled lightly and continued turning pages as he went along and found the pictures he had been looking for in the beginning. "So which prom is this?" Han asked.

"Senior. I hate dresses. Give me a corset top and a pair of baggy jeans any day but don't make me where a dress."

"I think you look nice." Han said.

Bobbie giggled. "Everyone kept telling me how great I looked, but I felt so…exposed I guess."

"How so?" Han asked.

"It was too short and this one guy Kaci forced me to dance with cause he was her dates best friend or some crap kept touching my legs and it made me feel uncomfortable." Bobbie explained.

Han nodded. "Right. So when was this?" He asked motioning to a picture of Bobbie and Kaci sitting on the hood off a glossy blue mustang smiling cheek to cheek.

"A year ago. Mom make's us add to the books so that if anything happens to us in the future we'll have those to look in on." Bobbie saw him turning the page to something she would rather he not see and tried to grab for it. "Uh can I have that back now."

"You said I could look at it." Han said seeing she was getting a little flustered as he held the page ready to turn.

"Yeah and that's that so hand it over." Han smirked at her and turned the page before she had a chance to stop him. "Oh no." She groaned.

It was quite an amusing picture Bobbie and some young Asian woman were completely topless, wearing jeans though making out, but the way their torsos were pressed together you didn't see anything of their breasts. "Jesus christ!" Han gapped.

"I was really drunk that night and so was Suki. Tej decided to play truth or dare. We kissed for like ten seconds I don't even know how he snapped the picture in time." Bobbie groaned.

"If you didn't want anyone to see this why'd you put it in here?" Han chuckled still staring at the photo. It was kind of a turn on.

"Cause it was a funny time." Bobbie said. "I got so shitfaced that night. It was the second half of my twenty second birthday party."

"So what exactly was the dare?" Han inquired.

"To make out with Suki for ten seconds completely topless. I told Suki if I had to get topless so did she. Doesn't really matter everyone who really knows me has seen my boobs at one point or another." Bobbie explained.

"I can't wait to really get to know you. Free peep shows and all." Han joked.

Bobbie rolled her eyes and snatched the album from him her face lightly brushing passed his ear. "If you're that lucky." She whispered lightly pulling back taking the album from him at the same time.


	6. Ch5 IOU's

Chapter 5:

Bobbie walked out of the garage the next afternoon and stopped dead in her tracks. Across the street was a black Honda and in the driver's seat was Kyle. _Shit. Why couldn't he just leave?_ She thought. Bobbie walked back into the garage and grabbed and small wrench in her hand and slipped it into her back pocket. "Dom I'm going out to my car I'll be right back." Bobbie informed him.

Dom nodded and Bobbie left the garage and headed for her car, which was directly across from the black Honda. Bobbie reached the driver's side and opened it. Peering through the passenger window on the left she saw Kyle climb out of his rental obviously and start over towards her crossing the street. "Bobbie." She heard and he sounded civil.

Bobbie stood up and closed her car door turning her back on it quickly so he didn't see the wrench she had in her back pocket. "What? I thought Han told you to go away?"

"Look I wanted to apologize for what I did. It was out of line. It was just a car." Kyle said. There were no emotions in his eyes and Bobbie couldn't tell what he was playing at but it unnerved her.

"And if you would listen I didn't have anything to do with it going missing. Now could you leave?" Bobbie replied snappily.

Kyle reached over and his fingers lightly skimmed down the bicep of her arm. "I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I miss you I want you to come home." Kyle said. Bobbie flinched away from his touch.

"No." She whispered.

Before she even had time to think Kyle pushed his weight into her torso pining her to the car as his one hand slipped behind and grabbed the wrench in her back pocket. "What were you going to do hit me?" He growled in anger. Bobbie looked away from him defiantly as he stared her down. "Come home Bobbie." He said insistently.

"No." She ground out.

Kyle grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car and across the street as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Too bad." He growled.

"Jesse! Han! Dom! Anybody!" She screamed towards the garage. Kyle whipped his wrist slamming her into the side of the black Honda.

"Shut up! You're coming back with me! And you're going to work off the money I put into that car." He yelled at her.

"No I'm not." Bobbie glared at him. "Jesse!" She yelled. Kyle covered her mouth with his hand and started to force her towards the passenger door of his car.

Han heard yelling over the music in the garage and looked out of the shop. He saw Kyle pulling Bobbie towards what seemed to be a black car, Honda probably. "Shit! Dom!" He yelled. He took off out the garage not waiting for Dom and ran down the driveway.

"Ow you stupid bitch!" Kyle yelled.

Bobbie struggled to get out of his grasp. "Help!" She screamed.

Han ran up and yanked Kyle hard by his shirt and he hit the ground letting go of Bobbie and she fell into the hood of the Honda. "I thought I told you never to touch her!" Han yelled.

"She wants to go don't you Bobbie? Just a little rough around the edges." Kyle said snarling at them. Bobbie shook her head and scooted behind Han.

"I don't think that's a yes." Han and Bobbie looked over and saw Dom, Jesse and Leon coming over Letty catching up. Dom looked at Kyle and stared him down. "Does it make you feel like a big man to hit a woman?" He asked.

"My woman." Kyle clarified.

Bobbie shook her head. "I'm not a thing you can control. And I stopped being your woman when you decided to fuck my sister." Bobbie said as she stepped around Han and stood in front of him with Jesse coming up along side her.

"Don't tempt me Bobbie." Kyle growled.

Bobbie snorted. "Trust me if I get that far you won't get the chance to touch me." She said cockily.

Kyle jumped up and started towards her when Dom stepped in his way. "You touch her and I'll make you my problem and you wont like that. So get in your car and leave. Go back to wherever the fuck you came from and stay there." Dom groaned out in his deep strong baritone voice.

"I'm not living till that bitch tells me what the fuck she did with my car." Kyle said with a raised voice. Dom looked over his shoulder at Bobbie and she gave a small smirk.

"Oh ok fine I give." Bobbie said unexcitedly.

"Where'd you hide it?" Kyle asked immediately.

Bobbie grinned. "Let's just say it decided to take a Sunday dip in the glades." She remarked perkily just to piss him off.

"You bitch!" Kyle yelled trying to go after her. Dom stopped him grabbing the collar of his shirt and he drug him to the driver's door opened it and pushed him in that direction.

"Leave." He said sternly. Kyle glared at Bobbie one last time before everyone started clearing off back to the garage and they heard him peel out. The group got back to work and decided to leave the situation be. It was over and done with and Bobbie wasn't coughing up details which could only mean she didn't want to discuss it.

After everyone closed up Bobbie was heading to her car when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head she gave a small smile. "I'm assuming you road here with someone?" She asked.

"Dom. So could you give me a lift back to the house?" Han asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Sure. By the way thank you again." She said softly unlocking her car by the press of a button and climbing in along with Han in the passenger seat. Bobbie started her car and started down the road.

"All this is adding up, soon you're going to owe me." Han chuckled softly.

Bobbie glanced over at him and grinned. "Owe you for what?"

"Saving you twice now, the TV…"

"I think seeing a picture of me and Suki making out should be payment enough." Bobbie teased.

"But I didn't get to keep the picture so you still owe me." Han retorted lightly.

Bobbie giggled. "Ok fine what do you want?" She asked.

"I haven't decided and I'm saving up my I.O.U's for something big." Han mocked.

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "These I.O.U's aren't written anywhere so just be forewarned that if I don't like the parameters of your request it ain't happening."

"Fair enough." Han said as they pulled up to the curb outside the Toretto house. "You coming in or going home to change?" Han asked.

"My shits in the trunk, mind if I borrow your room?" Bobbie asked with an innocent smile.

Han smirked at her. "As long as you don't mind the mess."

"Have you seen my place?" She asked sarcastically.

Han chuckled. "Point taken." He replied softly and then climbed out of the car. Bobbie got out as well popped the trunk and got her bag and then they headed into the house. "Guys!"

"In here." Came droned replies.

Han walked in laughing a bit. "Letty and Mia?" He asked.

The guys all pointed towards the stairs. "Well add one to the bunch." Bobbie claimed laughing lightly. Han rolled his eyes and led her upstairs to his room. He opened the door and it was like a catastrophe. "I take back what I said about my place." Bobbie laughed.

Han nodded. "Haven't gotten around to actually doing any laundry so…this is what happens." He said.

"Do you know how to do laundry?" Bobbie asked smirking at him as she dropped her backpack on his bed and sat on the edge of it.

Han grinned at her and shook his head. "Not really. That's why I don't do it. I usually wait for Mia to get fed up with the smell in my room and just come in and take it all and clean it."

"That's awful." Bobbie said laughing a little. "She's not your maid."

Han shrugged. "So what? Are you going to teach me how to do laundry?" He asked jokingly.

Bobbie smirked and shook her head. "But I'll make you a deal…" She said enticingly.

"What kind of deal?" Han asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Bobbie grinned. "You race me tonight and if you win I'll do all your laundry for a month and if I win you help me paint my place, every room."

"Those are really steep terms." Han said with a joking sigh.

Bobbie laughed faintly to herself. "Not really."

"At races or after?" Han asked.

"After. I don't want to intrude on the races until I know the place better." Bobbie said.

Han nodded. "Ok deal." He held out his hand and Bobbie accepted it as well as the deal. "Hope you enjoy doing my laundry." He mocked.

Bobbie smirked. "Hope you like Kimono Violet cause it's the color your going to help paint most of my place. Now get out so I can change."

"So we aren't on the peep show terms yet?" Han asked jokingly as he walked out of the room.

"No not yet." Bobbie said closing his door and changing quickly into baggy jeans with her black doc martens and a deep violet under wire corset top throwing her work clothes and bra into her bag. She grabbed out a brush and brushed her hair up into a ponytail on the back of her head. She looked in her small compact mirror and her eyeliner was a bit faded but still evident and her eyelashes were nice black and thick and that was all she needed. So she grabbed her bag and left Han's room.

On the way out she bumped into him. "You can have your room back now." She laughed lightly and brushed passed him and down the stairs. Han came and joined them a few minutes later and they headed off to the races about ten.

Races:

Bobbie pulled up along side Jesse's Jetta and parked. She pulled her keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. "Come on cuz." Jesse said excitedly coming around and slinging his arm over her shoulders. "You'll love it."

"All you guys do are miles right?" Bobbie asked.

Jesse nodded. "And Dom pretty much wins any race he's in."

"Just means he doesn't granny shift like a lot of guys do, doesn't mean he's the bomb."

"Hey I take offense to that." They heard Dom say from behind them in good fun.

Bobbie and Jesse turned and Bobbie smirked. "Let's see you race a circuit with turns and shit, you do that I'll give you the credit you probably deserve." She said cockily.

Looking around there were so many cars that were souped up and painted for effect, so that if they won the driver they were racing would not soon forget the back end of the car that beat them. It never ceased to amaze Bobbie how many people actually liked to do this, or come and watch knowing it was illegal and if the cops showed up things would turn to shit in the snap of a finger.

"No problem." Dom said confidently.

Bobbie grinned. "Good. You plan it I'll race it with you."

"That a challenge?" Letty smirked coming up along side Dom.

"It's a promise if he's up for it." Bobbie said smugly. "Name the time and place and I'll be there."

Dom grinned. "We'll work something out."

"Good." Bobbie smiled. Dom and Letty walked off and looking around Bobbie could see all the girls draping themselves on the others. Mia was sitting on the hood of her car, heals kicking back against her right front tire as she talked with some guy. Vince and Leon were draped in girls, Han was talking with a group of the same slutty skanks and Jesse was eyeing them smirking like a kid in a candy store. "Go." Bobbie nodded her head towards Leon.

Jesse looked to her smiled and walked away his arm leaving her shoulders. She felt alone, but this wasn't baby sit Bobbie night. It was a night to just hang out and have some fun with the thrill of a possible bust or whatever.

"Bo?" Bobbie turned around and saw Han walking up to her. He came over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Go with it k?" He asked softly in her ear.

"Just don't kiss me." Bobbie whispered back with a smirk.

"Han who's the new girl?" Some random race skank asked walking up to them.

Bobbie looked at her and grinned. "I'm Bobbie."

The girl giggled sarcastically. "Isn't that a boy name?" She asked.

Bobbie put on a fake bright grin. "Uh huh." She giggled shaking her head. "And unless you want like my boot up your ass, you'll like not say shit about it." She said in the best valley girl accent that she could muster.

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes. "Han is there going to be a party tonight?" She asked pouting at him. _God this girl has no shame._

Han rolled his eyes. "Always is Crystal every time you ask I say the same thing."

"And every time you ask I moan the same thing." She replied smugly with a cocky smile. Bobbie bit her lip to keep from smarting off to the girl and she looked up at Han and he crossed his eyes making a funny face and she giggled. "Are you two like together?" Crystal asked.

Bobbie and Han both looked over at her. "Yes." Bobbie said smiling fakely. "Been in town only a few days and he's saved me twice I sort of owe him for that." Bobbie smirked.

Crystal just rolled her eyes flipped her hair and walked away. "Thank you." Han groaned. "She and I haven't been a thing for a few months and she wont leave me alone."

"That's nice, but you just used up your I.O.U's." Bobbie grinned. She got up on her tip toes kissed his cheek giggling and walked away from him. Han sighed rolling his eyes as he watched her walk away.

"Great." He muttered to himself.

"Han man?" Han turned and saw Jesse standing there holding the hand of some random girl that was likely interested in him for a little fun like always. "Look I know what I said before, but um just if you do, don't hurt her. I may not be the smartest or the quickest thinker sometimes but I do care about her. And I just hate seeing her hurt."

"I know Jesse." Han said with a quick half smile and they both headed off in separate directions.

Bobbie leaned back on the hood of her car and a guy came walking over. He was bald, mustache, built slightly big, but not fat more muscle than anything probably. "What's a pretty thing like you doing just sitting here?" He asked.

"Just watching. I'm new in town don't know much about the LA racing scene." Bobbie replied.

"Names Hector. Got a last name to I just can't pronounce it." He joked. Bobbie gave him a light smirk.

"Bobbie, but my friends call me Bo." She replied kindly.

"So what you running under there?" He asked pointing to the car.

Bobbie grinned. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you."

"That good?" He grinned.

Bobbie nodded. "That good and my boy Tej helped."

"Tej? You from Miami?" Hector asked.

"Yeah." Bobbie nodded. "Tej and I go back a few years. Why you know him?" She asked.

"Met him a few times when I visited some family there. Cool dude. Told me about some chick that was like the it thing in racing there." Hector said.

Bobbie smirked. "That chick would be me." She said.

"You?" Hector asked grinning like a loon.

"Hey Bo Hector bothering you?" Han asked walking up and patting Hector's shoulder.

"Oh man she your chick?" He asked.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "I told you I was new you really think I'd hook up with a guy that fast?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't know chica, don't know anything about you." He replied teasingly.

Han sat down on the hood of Bobbie's car. "Nah we're just friends. She's Jesse's cousin."

"Nah shit?" Hector asked. Bobbie shrugged and gave a slight nod.

"Guilty as charged." She answered.

"Jesse's got mad skills." Hector said.

Bobbie nodded. "That he does."

"Hey Hector!" Hector turned and saw Dom waving him over to where a large crowd was gathering around.

"Later." Hector said and walked over to Dom and they started going on about races that night, but Bobbie tuned that out and looked over at Han who seemed to just be staring.

"If you want to race him just do it." Bobbie said.

Han looked over at her and shook his head. "I don't want to race. What made you think that?"

"You were staring kind of expressionless." Bobbie said.

Han smirked. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?" Bobbie asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just wondering why I chose this." Han said gesturing with his arms around the area.

Bobbie nodded. "I know how that feels. But I figured it out."

"Oh yeah, what did you come up with?" Han asked.

"When life's puts you in places you cant control you want something you can. Cars you can control, your body you can control, and lots of other things. That's why for me anyways."

Han nodded. "Makes sense, but I don't think that's why I do it."

"Well when you come up with something let me know." Bobbie giggled.

"You'll be the first." He joked.

Bobbie and Han noticed everyone heading to their cars so they did the same and headed off to the race spot. When the three races were given the go ahead to go by Leon it was obvious from the get go that Dom would win. When he did he circled around to the winner's circle and everyone gathered around him to congratulate him.

Leaning on the hood of her car arms crossed over her chest Bobbie continued to observe the scene. It was obvious to an extent that most drivers admired the tall bald deep voiced Toretto. And the ones that didn't basically hated him for being the big man around town. "Ready for that race?" Bobbie smirked as she turned her head slight to where Han was leaned against her passenger door.

"Sure." She replied seeing people breaking off into groups, some girls dancing to music put on by the loud speakers in cars or guys trying to pick girls up.

"Follow me." Han said as he got in his Evo and pulled out. Bobbie did the same and left following close behind him.

"Where the hell are they going?" Dom asked himself.

Jesse came up alongside him. "You seen Bo?" He asked

"She just left following Han out." Dom said. "Probably just heading home early."

"Look Dom man I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to know." Jesse said.

"No you wont tell me. But it's cool Jesse everyone is entitled to a few secrets. I just wish she'd trust us enough to come out with it." Dom said.

Jesse sighed. "Man it's got nothing to do with trust. Bo likes all of you I know it, it's just bad shit she'd rather forget."

Dom nodded. "I can understand that. Come on kid lets round up the guys, the groupies and head to the house." He said his mood looking up.

Jesse grinned and nodded and they headed off looking for the rest of the team.

Bobbie pulled up along side Han at a four lane two way stop light in downtown LA. The streets were mostly empty with the casual late night traveler out. They both put down their windows. "The third stop light down is exactly a quarter mile, first one there wins it." Han said.

"You know I do circuits, straight aways aren't much of a challenge." She said.

Han shrugged. "Take it or leave it. But if you don't want to that means you forfeit and I win automatically." Han smirked at her deviously.

"Fine." Bobbie said. She put her window up and looked at the light. The minute it turned green she was gone and Han was right alongside her. Bobbie pulled up getting a good few feet ahead of he front bumper of his car, but he caught up.

Bobbie shifted her sequence as her speedometer kept rising, when she hit high enough she stepped on the clutch and shifted into six, now basically flying by the seat of her pants. She looked over and Han had managed to keep up with her. "Later." She remarked cockily to herself hitting the nos button on her steering wheel and seconds later she flew passed the light. She gradually came off the brake to slow down and pulled into an empty parking lot and wait for Han.

Han pulled up alongside Bobbie's car in the parking lot and shut of the car. He climbed out and saw Bobbie do the same and she grinned at him. "You let me win." She claimed.

"No I didn't." Han remarked.

"You didn't even use your nos." She replied.

"So I didn't think I needed to. I was keeping up." He said.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "You let me win and you know it."

"If I had let you win you wouldn't even be having this conversation you'd be asking for a rematch." Han smirked at her.

Bobbie shrugged. "Ok whatever." She walked around his car and handed him a small square paint swatch. "Hope you own something that matches that cause I can guarantee you'll end up with it on your clothes." She said went back to her driver's side door and got in. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed off leaving Han to follow or head out whenever he felt like it.

Not feeling much up to a party, which was inevitable it seemed with how things went down at the race Bobbie headed straight home. She called Jesse leaving him a voicemail that she was doing so, so he wouldn't worry and then when she got there she locked herself in and headed for bed.

Han headed back to the Toretto household and went upstairs to his room. He didn't feel like be hounded by girls, at least not the girls that were at the house. A certain brown-eyed feisty brunette was on his mind and he would rather be alone then try and find a substitute for her.

So he fell onto his bed after locking his bedroom door and stared at his ceiling. He played with his cell phone flipping it open and closed toying with the idea of calling and seeing if Bobbie wanted any company that night, but he decided against it and set his phone on his nightstand. He turned off his lamp and closed his eyes imagining her body laying close to him and fell into a light sleep.


	7. Ch6 Brick Wall

Chapter 6:

Two weeks passed and Bobbie and Han had found some time to paint her place, but not much. Today was one of the days they had found to paint her room. Jesse and the others declined quickly saying they did enough work at the shop that they were tired most of the time. Bobbie laughed lightly and cracked a joke about how Han should be thankful for her hatred of the color pink.

"You mind telling me what your fascination is with the color purple?" Han asked as he rolled paint onto her walls.

Bobbie looked over at him as her hand kept pushing the handle of her rolling brush in long strokes up the wall and back down. "I'm not sure." She replied.

"Well there must be a reason, your car is the dark purple with lighter purple…" Han trailed off not really getting the symbolism of the brick on her car.

"It's brick wall." Bobbie clarified having figured out his dilemma.

"I don't really get that." Han said.

"You get to comfortable you let your guard down and that's how you get hurt. I see that every day and it reminds me to keep my distance from things." Bobbie explained.

"Even me?" Han asked.

Bobbie stopped panting and brought her arm down to her side and the roller brushed against her tight fitting Levi's bootleg jeans and got some paint near the tare in her knee. She looked at Han and sighed. "Last time I did that a guy threatened to repeat the actions of my father. So yes I keep my distance even from you." She said softly. "Please don't take it personally."

Han nodded. "I wont. You were hurt and it takes time to trust people. I get that."

Bobbie sighed and set her paint roller in the tray on the floor. "I need some fruit. You hungry?" She asked obviously changing the subject.

Han smirked at her knowing full well she was trying to get him off the particular subject. And if it involved food he was all for it. "Yeah I could go for a little fruit."

"I mixed up a fruit salad for lunch this morning before you got her. It's in the fridge come on." Bobbie headed out of her room and down the hall to the archway leading into her kitchen. She grabbed some bowls from the cupboard above the dishwasher and set them on the counter while she retrieved the bowl of fruit from her fridge. Han leaned against the counter close to her kitchen sink and watched as she dished up bowls of fruit for them.

"So what color is the kitchen going to be?" Han asked.

Bobbie giggled lightly handing him a bowl and fork and leaning back against her counter with her own as well. "White. I'm not painting the kitchen."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want every room to be a color. I like my purple and it's not like I can do every room in a different shade of purple." Bobbie explained softly.

"So I was thinking that my I.O.U's were not used that night at the races." Han said.

Bobbie laughed and looked at him amused and incredulously. "Yes they were." She said.

Han shook his head. "No see…that used one of them up, but what do I get for the second I.O.U?" He teased her.

Bobbie hugged lightly in disbelief. "What do you want?" She asked.

"A date." He stated.

Giggling softly Bobbie looked back at her bowl and stabbed lightly at a piece of cantaloupe. "April twenty-seventh nineteen seventy-four. There I gave you a date. What did you need that for?" She said wittily.

Han chuckled casually. "Ha, ha. I mean you and me a restaurant, maybe a casual walk on the beach."

"For a guy who hasn't actually taken a girl anywhere besides his bedroom in a while you sure think you know something about romance." Bobbie grinned at him.

Han smirked. "I wasn't always this way."

"What way?"

"Cars, sex and alcohol." Han replied.

Bobbie sighed. "I dunno."

"Just a date. One night no painting, no guys, no sarcastic flirting, just us being the people we really are." He said.

"I am being the person I really am."

"Not really." Han replied.

Bobbie bit her lip shyly. "Why me?"

"You're different. You don't expect a lot from me, and you aren't throwing yourself at me to say you slept with one of us. That is an accomplishment. " He said only partially kidding.

Bobbie gave a very small smile at the corner of her mouth. Han watched her open her mouth and bit her cantaloupe from her fork in slow motion and he loved the way her lips were so soft and smooth. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. "What?" Han came to and Bobbie was staring at him questioningly. "Something in my teeth?" She asked.

Han shook his head lightly. "No, no uh sorry I sort of just dazed off for a second."

Bobbie nodded giving him her best drawn out 'right' look. "So where are you going to take me on this date?" She asked.

"You said yes?" Han asked.

"Like five seconds ago where have you been?" Bobbie asking him slightly teasing.

Han put his empty bowl in the sink and looked to Bobbie. "This nice little Italian place just off the beach." He answered.

Bobbie smirked at him. "Sometimes I don't get the male species and you are not making it any easier."

"It's not my job to make it easy for you, it's my job to keep you on your toes." He joked. Bobbie giggled lightly setting her bowl in the sink and headed out of the kitchen back to her room to finish painting.

Two days later:

Bobbie and Han stood in the center of her room admiring their handy work. "That's all the rooms." She said.

Han smirked he put his hands on her shoulders from behind and pushed her towards her bathroom. "Good now take a shower and put on something casual but nice."

"Why?" Bobbie asked.

"We're going out like you agreed." Han responded.

"Tonight?" Bobbie asked incredulously pulling away from his push and turning to face him.

Han grinned. "Tonight. Go." He said backing her into the bathroom and then shutting the door. He heard the shower come on and smirked to himself. He went out to his car and got a duffle he had packed and headed into her place. He changed in her spare room throwing his dirty paint covered clothes in his bag.

He wore black not too baggy jeans, a light blue button up casual collared shirt and black boots. About twenty minutes had gone by and Bobbie's bedroom door opened and she came out. Her hair was in two french braids, she wore light make-up keeping her features natural mostly and a pair of black dickies girl slacks and a white tank with a purple crocheted peasant top over it with of course light purple lo top converse chucks.

"Ready?" Han asked standing from her beanbag chair offering her his arm. Bobbie link arms with him and nodded.

"I guess so." She said.

Restaurant:

After getting to the restaurant and ordering Bobbie now sat across from Han in the soft lighting of the small little Italian restaurant with a great view out the window of the sparkling night ocean. "How did you find this place?" Bobbie asked.

"I use to date a waitress." Han replied not even really thinking about it.

Bobbie nodded. "Right." She drawled.

Han looked up at her and shook his head quickly. "No, no I mean I actually dated her. It was right after I started working at DT before everything really started getting simplistic." He said.

Bobbie understood giving a small nod. "You should know you are the first guy to ever take me to a restaurant." Bobbie said.

"Really?" Han asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. Kyle always came over with fast food or I cooked, and in high school I only had three boyfriends and none of them had a brain in their head." She giggled.

"Well than how bout I throw in dessert as well?" Han joked.

Bobbie grinned at him. "Wow dessert. You really know the way to a girls heart." She teased.

Han grinned jokingly and chuckled. "Yes I do. There's this great little bakery that's open late on the way back towards the fort."

"I don't live near the fort." Bobbie said.

"Well you do, there's a few ways to get there from here."

Bobbie smiled. "Ok fine, but I should warn you I'm not a big sweet eater."

"Oh really what are you?" Han asked.

"Well I had fruit for lunch and I'm having a chicken Caesar salad for dinner. You figure it out." She mocked him lightly.

Han smirked at her. "You aren't strictly a health nut are you?" He asked.

Bobbie giggled shaking her head no. "No I'm not, but I prefer fruit to sweets and the salad is because I'm mildly diabetic. I can have burgers once and a while, but anything with tons of carbs or sugar I should steer clear of." She told him.

"Ok than we'll stop at the market and pick up some fruit for dessert. How do you feel about strawberries and sugar free whip cream?" He asked smirking at her.

"I have a feeling the whip cream wouldn't make it as far as the strawberries." She said looking at him a small impish glint in her eyes. Han stared in shock and Bobbie started laughing. "Not like that you perve." She said. "I'm not big on whip cream."

Han nodded taking a deep breath unnoticeably as he did so. "Oh, well just strawberries than." Han said.

Bobbie smiled. "That would be sweet thank you." She said earnestly.

The waitress came with their food and set their dishes in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked politely.

"I'd love a strawberry Italian soda." Bobbie said. The girl nodded and then looked to Han.

"I'm fine with water thanks." The waitress nodded and went off to get Bobbie's drink. She returned with the drink, left it and went off to other customers. "What exactly is that?" Han asked looking at the milky looking drink.

Bobbie put the straw in the beverage and passed it over to him. "Try it." She said. Han took the cup and sip from her straw and passed it back to her.

"So what is it?" He asked.

Bobbie giggled. "It's carbonated water, half and half and strawberry syrup."

"It's ok." Han shrugged.

"It's more of a chick drink." She said jokingly.

Han gave her a smile and then they both started eating. Half way through the meal Han looked up from his plate of chicken Parmesan and noticed that Bobbie wasn't eating. "Is it ok?" He asked.

Bobbie nodded to reassure him. "It's perfect. I'm just full."

"You barely touched it." Han said.

"I at half, I'm just not a big eater." Bobbie told him.

Han looked at her skeptically. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm full couldn't eat another bite if I tried." She said. "Besides I'm saving room from dessert." She joked smiling at him.

Han put his fork down and raised his hand for the waitress. She came and he asked for the receipt and after paying they went down onto the beach. Pondering the idea of cheekily asking for hand holding Han looked over at Bobbie who was staring out at the water as they walked along the damp sand the water crashing over their bare feet.

Bobbie's mind really wasn't in the mood for this night, sure she had done well but some stuff was bothering her and it wasn't that she couldn't talk about it more like she didn't want to. She put her free hand in her pocket and carried her shoes with the other. "So something on your mind?" Han asked softly.

Bobbie looked over at him and sighed looking away. "Nothing that I'm gonna bother you with." She replied.

"It's no bother, besides you've been quiet the last ten minutes and it's slightly unnerving." Han said.

"There are three days I never forget. The day my father was sentenced and went to prison, the day I moved in with the Beckley's and the day I told my father off."

"So which is today?" Han asked thoughtfully.

"The first one." Bobbie whispered. "Every year on this day I usually lock myself in my room and just stare into nothingness remembering that day."

_Bobbie sat with her Uncle and Jesse while the judge gave his decision on sentencing. "James Michaels you are here by sentenced to twenty-five years to life without chance of parole."_

_A smile broke out on Bobbie's face. "Uncle Jake how long is twenty-five years?" She asked softly._

_Her uncle looked down and gave her a weak smile. "A long time sweetie, he wont ever hurt you again." He said kindly._

_Bobbie let a few happy tears run down her cheeks as she stood and ran over to Max Beckley and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much."_

"That day went down in my journal as the second best day in my life." Bobbie said softly.

"What was the first?" Han asked.

"The day I got a real family." She replied earnestly looking up and giving him a small smile. "And it was a plus that Dad let me keep contact with Uncle Jake and Jesse. They would come for Sunday dinner every other week until…"

"Jesse never said what his father went in for." Han commented.

Bobbie shrugged. "To tell you the truth I don't really know."

"You never asked?"

"No. Uncle Jake saw us once in the jail and told us that people would say things, especially since my father was already in prison, but not to believe everything we heard and that was the end of it. He told Jesse to watch out for me and vice versa." Bobbie explained.

"But Jesse left." Han said.

"I told him to. He came to visit me a few nights after the final sentencing and we talked. He said he wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave me behind. I told him to go, that if he didn't the weight he carried would consume him."

"That's pretty deep for a teenage girl." Han joked.

Bobbie gave a meek smile and looked down and watched as the water lapped over her bare feet, getting the bottoms of her pants wet. "I knew what it felt like. It took me years to stop feeling like everyone was talking about me. I didn't want that to be Jesse."

"I can understand that." Han said softly.

"I had to grow up a little faster, but life was ok for the most part and by time I hit high school no one really knew about what had happened. Although for a few months my freshman year I kept finding 'dirty little whore' written in permanent marker on my locker. I usually just had the janitor wash it off, but one day I was in a really bad mood and I found it again and I went straight to the office and told them to take care of it or I'd call my father and see what he could have done about it."

"What happened?" Han asked.

Bobbie sighed. "Turns out some psycho very Christian woman told her daughter that I had seduced my father and then lied about it when things got bad. This woman was seriously wack, I met her when we had the parent/student, principle meeting."

"Wow." Han said.

Bobbie nodded. "I know. Dad told the lady she didn't know what she was talking about and he didn't know where she got her facts from, but she was in the wrong. She kept cursing me under her breath and saying horrible things like I was demon spawn and worse. My father filed a complaint and she was evaluated later on and sent to a psychiatric hospital."

"And her daughter?"

"Principle told her if she didn't stop bothering me he would expel her from school because it was harassment. He suggested I press charges and have a restraining order brought against her, but I chose not to. Parents control you for so long and it wasn't her fault her mother told her those horrible things or that she believed them. As a child you are inclined to believe what your parents tell you until you're old enough to think otherwise."

Han sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's not right the way the world treated you. It's not fair."

"It's not fair you ended up in foster care, but it happened because it brought you to where you are today. You're happy right?" Bobbie asked.

Han nodded. "Yeah."

"And the world might have been cruel to me, but I made it out alive and look at me now." She smiled. "Everything happens for a reason."

"How can you have such a positive outlook on life?" Han asked.

"Because I had a negative one for to long. And then one day I freed myself of the chains that kept me back from really living." Bobbie said. "Like I've said Bobbie Alexandra Michaels is gone, but in her place is someone different, someone better with memories that wont go away, but those memories are what make me glad I'm alive."

"I love your optimism." Han smiled.

"Thanks. I wasn't always that way and sometimes I have my days where the glass is half empty but I like my life. The good, bad, indifferent it's still my life and I'm still living it." Bobbie said. "Like right now."

"What do you…" Han was cut off when Bobbie threw her shoes further up the beach grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the water. "Bo!" Bobbie released him and he fell into the water fully clothed getting soaked from head to toe.

Bobbie giggled standing in the wading water up to the middle of her thighs. "Carpe diem." She said smiling. "My mom says it a lot. I was just curious." She said sarcastically.

Han stood slicking his hair back. He trudged threw the water towards Bobbie but she started to back away. "I'll carpe diem you." Han said he grabbed her by the waist real quick and fell sideways into the water. When they came up they were kneeling in the shallow.

Bobbie laughed lightly with Han as they both wiped the water from their faces. When they stopped wiping they noticed how close they were to each other. Bobbie froze when she saw Han stare and then start leaning in. Her heart started racing and she was having conflicting emotions in those seconds. On one hand she could pull away, but on the other she had grown to really like Han. He was different from other guys she had dated.

Han pressed his lips lightly to Bobbie's surprised that she hadn't pulled away from him. She even kissed him back. Her lips were intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of her kiss.

Bobbie allowed her eyes to close when she felt his lips touch hers, there was no use denying that she liked him so she kissed him back. A soft moan escaped from Bobbie into Han's mouth. He pulled back a bit and Bobbie opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. "What?" She asked softly.

"I didn't mean…" He stuttered.

Bobbie gave a small pressed smile. "Its ok. Trust me if I was uncomfortable you'd know." She giggled softly.

Han let out a soft breath. "Good."

Bobbie stood up to her full five-six and held out her hand. "Come on." She said. "It's late and we should probably get out of these wet clothes." Bobbie said.

Han took her offered hand and stood up. They walked their way out of the water grabbed their discarded shoes and headed back to the restaurant to get the car.

Bobbie's House:

Bobbie walked in the door laughing as she dropped her keys and hit the button on her answering machine sitting on the table just in the door. "Come on." Bobbie closed the door behind Han as he walked in duffle in hand.

"I'm gonna barrow your…"

"…three unheard messages. First message sent today at five forty five p.m. …"

"Hey baby girl, you know who it is. Give me a call." They heard Tej.

"Next message sent today at six thirty-two p.m."

"I'm looking for Bobbie Michaels, this is det…" Bobbie hit the skip button.

"Message skipped. Next message sent today at nine thirteen p.m. …"

"Hey Bo…Bobbie it's Kaci. I talked Tej into giving me your new number. Uh something came to dad's place today for you and I really thought we should send it. If you'll just text me your address I can forward it. And I uh, just want to say I'm sorry." Bobbie looked at the answering machine sullenly.

"Bo?" She turned to Han and he gave her a small smile. "I'm gonna barrow your guestroom."

Bobbie nodded. "I'm gonna go change too." She said softly.

They both went down the hallway breaking off into separate rooms. Bobbie changed into some Bermuda cut fleece sweats and a white tank. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun on her head and left her room. She passed the guest room and saw the door still shut so she went and grabbed her Blackberry 7100i mobile phone and turned it on. She went to the answering machine and played the messages again. She skipped Tej's call straight to the second.

"I'm looking for Bobbie Michaels, this is detective Ryan with the Miami police department. If you would please give me a call back it would be much appreciated thank you." Bobbie deleted the message and went to the next.

She couldn't believe Kaci had called and/or the fact that Tej had given her the number. A small kiss on her bare left shoulder brought Bobbie out of her stupor. She turned the answering machine off and turned towards Han.

"One kiss and you think you've got free roam." She grinned.

Han smirked at her and leaned in as she shoved her cell into her pocket. "Then let's make it two." He said wickedly and captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

Bobbie pulled away a moment later. Han watched her tongue snake out and lick her lips. "Uh I like you I do it's just too…"

"Fast?" Han asked. Bobbie nodded gently.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Han shook his head. "Don't be. It's ok."

Bobbie looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Oh what the hell…" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a flaming kiss. When the need for oxygen became to extreme to ignore moments later they broke away panting for air.

"Wow." Han whispered.

Bobbie gave him a dazed smile. "Yeah." She said softly. Han reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell and slipped it into her hand. "What?" She asked.

"Call you know you want too." Han said with a small smile.

Bobbie sighed. "Do I? I haven't really decided." She said softly.

Han nodded. "Yes you do."

"But it's late." Bobbie said.

"Than leave a message."

"What if it has to do with Jim?" Bobbie asked.

Han looked at her. "Than it's important you know."

"Are you going to keep coming up with answers to everything I say?" Bobbie asked smiling light heartedly at him.

Han laughed softly. "Yes."

"Fine." Bobbie walked into him back to a beanbag chair and he sat and she sat huddled together in his lap as she dialed information.

Han watched as she brought the blackberry to her ear and rested the other side of her head on his shoulder picking at his shirt with her free hand. His arm rested around her waist loosely and his other hand lay on her thigh. "Miami Florida." Bobbie said after getting the machine.

"What listing please?" Asked the operator.

"Miami Police Department." Bobbie said.

"Thank you for calling information. Have a nice day." The phone switched to ringing and someone answered.

"Miami police department how may I direct your call?" Asked the female receptionist.

Bobbie sighed. "Detective Ryan please."

"One moment." Bobbie heard the unmistakable sound of being put on hold and then the call was switched over.

"Hello?" Came the male voice from her answering machine.

"Hi my name is Bobbie Beckley you called me." She said.

"I was looking for Bobbie Michaels." He said.

"Bobbie Michaels doesn't exist anymore." Bobbie said insistently.

"Right. Ms. Beckley I have some news about your father."

"Jim. He is not my father."

"He's requesting to speak with you specifically. I wouldn't normally be inclined to actually follow up with this, but he has information pertaining to a case I'm working." Detective Ryan said.

Bobbie laughed softly to herself. "And that is my problem how?" She asked.

"You're father has information on a man we've been looking for, for years and he will only trade the information if you come speak with him in person." Detective Ryan told her.

Bobbie swallowed hard. "This man what did he do?"

"Raped and murdered five woman in the last fifteen years."

Bobbie sighed again. "Look I've spent years trying to regain normalcy, I refuse to let my father ruin that. How can you even be certain he has anything to tell? Maybe he's just using it to see me, and personally I don't want him to. I just don't I'm sorry don't call me again." Bobbie ended the phone call and tossed it to the floor.

"What did he want?" Han asked.

Bobbie lifted her head and gave him a sullen look. "Apparently my father has information on a murdering rapist that he's keeping to himself until I come and see him."

"Wow." Han said softly.

"I'd do anything but go and see him to help out." Bobbie said. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Han shook his head and kissed her forehead gently. "No."

"You sure cause I feel like a bad person. I mean I can't stick out a five minute visit with that man so the police could get some…"

"Bo you are not a bad person. If it were me I'd have said no too."

"Really?"

"Really." Han said thoughtfully.

Bobbie gave a weak smile. "Ok. I have late hours tomorrow night, so I should probably get to bed." She said softly.

Han nodded. "Yeah I should probably get back to the fort."

"Or you…could stay with me." Bobbie said looking into his eyes.

"I can do that." Han whispered.

Bobbie gave a small smile. "Why are you whispering?" She asked whispering herself to mock him.

"I'm not quit sure." Han replied chuckling softly.

Bobbie giggled lightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Carry me?" She asked softly.

""Anywhere." Han replied. He stood up cradling her to his chest and walked back to her room kicking the door closed behind him.


	8. Ch7 New Experiences

Chapter 7:

Bobbie looked up from behind the bar and saw Han looking at her as he took his seat with the rest of the gang at their usual table in the back. It had been three weeks since their first kiss and they had yet to tell the team. They snuck around together when they could, but they didn't want the others in their business.

Although Bobbie hated lying to Jesse. Bobbie had also been debating on whether or not to send Kaci her address. Their father had probably given her the task of sending it cause he didn't know about their rift. And Kaci sure as he'll wouldn't tell him the truth when she would have to ask for the address.

"Who's the cutie?" Bobbie glanced over and saw Heather smirking at her as she pushed to beers across the counter to separate customers.

"No one." Bobbie replied grinning.

"Uh huh yeah right. I haven't seen that kind of smile on any girl in a long time. Who is he?" Heather pestered.

Bobbie smirked at her. "He sort of my friend with benefits right now, we haven't really talked about what we are." She said.

"Hey honey can I get three shots of your finest tequila and one for your pretty little self." Bobbie looked to the customer giving a forced smile and a fake nod. He was in his late twenties, dark hair, dark eyes, and he came in every night Bobbie worked to be served by her and every time he bought more drinks he got her one to.

"Sure thing. Coming up." Bobbie looked at Heather rolled her eyes and pulled shot glasses out and poured four shots of tequila and passed them to the customer. "That'll be twelve even." The guy passed her a twenty.

"Keep the change." He said eyeing her. Bobbie smiled polite yet forced and drank her shot. He walked away with the other three through the crowd and she turned to Heather.

"So the cutie what's his name?"

"Han." Bobbie replied.

"And what's the deal with you two?"

"I dunno yet like I said."

"Well what kind of benefits?" Heather winked at her.

Bobbie smirked. "Not what you're thinking. We haven't had sex yet and I find that incredibly…"

"Frustrating?" Heather inputted quickly.

Bobbie giggled. "No. Sweet."

"Girl you seriously need to get some." Heather chuckled serving up another customer. Bobbie heard Trace Adkins begin to play on the jukebox and she sighed.

"Later, right now I have to shake my badonkadonk." She laughed and got up on the bar with a few of the other girls. There were service men in the crowd tonight and it was so packed she couldn't believe it. They had managed to keep most nights pretty tame until now, some how the bar had grown more popular as of late.

Bobbie wore, her light faded jeans with torn patches in the knees, a black halter collar three button vest with a peek of her lavender bra showing from the top of her breasts. As her and the three other girls danced she could see Han was staring at her and she thought it was funny cause he had seen her do this every night she worked at the bar cause he would come hang out and then drive her home after words.

"And Han here is going to give me the keys to the Nissan so I can race at race wars." Leon said staring at his friend.

Han didn't reply so Dom smack him upside the head just enough to get his attention. "Pull your eyes away from the bar and talk with us man." Dom said.

"What?" Han asked.

Jesse smirked at him. "You're hooked." He said.

"Am not." Han replied. "Wait hooked on what?"

"That." Letty pointed to Bobbie dancing on the bar flipping her long dark brown hair to the beat of the music. "What's the deal man?" She asked.

Han shrugged. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"When you aren't at the shop you're with her. You guys hang together, you drive her home after late night shifts here, you practically run to her if you get a call that she needs you…what's with that?" Dom smirked at his friend.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. We're friends." Han replied lying through his teeth.

"Bullshit!" Leon exclaimed.

"You can't eat it Leon. Bulls shit is toxic." Everyone's head's turned and saw Bobbie standing beside the table. "What's up?" She asked.

Han smirked. "They think something's going on between us?" He said.

Bobbie pointed between herself and Han a few times. "Us? Are you serious? Him? No way." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I resent that." Han said grinning at her.

Bobbie smirked back. "No you resemble that. Where's Mia?"

"Studying." Dom said.

Bobbie nodded. "Just came over to say hey, but I should probably get back. Later guys." She walked away and back to the bar.

When her shift ended Bobbie took her tips and left the bar. "Need a lift?" Bobbie looked up exiting the saloon doors and smirked at Han.

"The one night I thought you'd go low key on me." She grinned.

Han smiled and opened the left side passenger door. "I said it once before, you can't…"

"Walk the wee hour morning streets of LA alone. Yes I know." Bobbie said teasingly as she got into the car. Han closed her door and went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Hi." He smirked looking over at her.

Bobbie smiled at him and leaned over the center console and gave him a quick kiss. "Hi. Home Jeeves." She giggled.

Han chuckled softly and drove off down the street. Bobbie pulled out her phone and dialed Tej. "Hey baby girl!" He said perkily.

"Tej it's six a.m. in Miami why are you so perky? Actually you know what I don't want to know."

"I never went to sleep last night. I've been waiting for your call, got some news."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Kyle went to jail. Seems like brotha got into some hot water and he's now sitting in the big house."

Bobbie grinned. "Serves him right. Hey has my sister come to see you at all?"

"Not since she came begging for your number. Baby girl you want my opinion?"

Sighing Bobbie picked at her jeans with her free hand. "Sure."

"I didn't want to talk with her, but Suki sort of made me."

"What Tej? Just spit it out. Is she pregnant with his kid or dying of some fatal STD?" Bobbie ground out.

Tej sighed. "No, but you need to hear this from her. Just call. And she has something for you its got no return address."

"Fine. I'll call her. Give her a heads up today at three. I don't have time to dick around with her so she better answer." With that said Bobbie hung up just as they were pulling up outside her house.

"Everything ok?" Han asked.

Bobbie got out of the car and walked towards the house. "Just fuckin peachy." She said bitterly.

Han got out of the car closing his door and then walking around and closing Bobbie's as well. He set the alarm and went into the house closing and locking the front door behind him. Bobbie was in the kitchen so he headed in that direction. "Bo what are you doing?" He asked.

Bobbie poured a shot of Jim bean into a shot glass and stared at it on the counter. "Asking myself if I want to get Shitfaced at three a.m." She replied softly.

Han walked up behind her slipping out of his jacket and dropping it onto the floor. He put his arms around her waist and gently rested his head on her shoulder. "Why?"

"Cause Tej is siding with her." Bobbie said.

"Baby he isn't siding with her." Han said softly.

"Sure seems that way. He wants me to talk to her." Bobbie said staring intensely at the shot glass filled with the amber liquid.

Han reached around her taking the shot glass and pouring the liquor back into the bottle and sealing it with the cap. "You don't need to drink to get rid of your problems." He said softly.

"I know." She whispered.

"I'm sure if Tej thinks you should talk to her than maybe she has a good explanation." Han said cautiously.

Bobbie scoffed. "Like what? Drunk, drugs, she was forced? What could possibly be a good explanation for that? We shared everything, but I don't think that included boyfriends." She said angrily.

Han sighed. "Baby, please?"

"I agreed to call her, she talks I listen and after that I don't know what will happen." Bobbie said softly.

Han nodded. "Ok." He said kindly.

"If I have to be up to call her at three I should go to bed." Bobbie said.

"Can I come?" Han asked.

Bobbie turned in his embrace and gave him a small smile. "Sure. You know eventually we should probably tell them about us." Bobbie said sweetly.

Han smirked at her. "First we have to figure out what us is?" He said.

Bobbie nodded. "Well you started this whole thing. So what are we?"

"What do you want to be?" Han asked.

Bobbie gave him a tempting smile. "I dunno. Why don't you help me decide." She grinned. Han grinned cockily as he leaned down capturing her lips in a delicate but passion filled kiss.

"Bobbie will you be my girlfriend?" Han whispered resting his forehead against hers their lips barely apart.

Bobbie nodded gently. "Yeah." She said tiptoeing up pressing her lips to his and pressing her chest into his. Han moaned lightly and his fingers wove into her hair and cradled her head gently.

Never before had Bobbie been kissed like Han kissed her. Never had she actually wanted to take things further, she only ever did because she didn't want to come off as a tease or a bad girlfriend for not wanting sex, but Han didn't press the issue. He had slept next to her the last few weeks and had yet to make any kind of pass at her.

He snuck out after everyone went to bed at the Toretto house and snuck back in before they were to be up and getting ready to head to the shop. Mia had caught him once and he told her that he had gone for a walk to clear his mind. Of course she was skeptical to believe him, but she had let it pass.

"Take me to bed." Bobbie muttered against his lips as she put her arms around his neck loosely. He nipped at her bottom lip and sighed contently.

"Ok." He breathed heavily. Han's hands trailed down to her waist and he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"No." Bobbie whispered softly breaking away from his face.

"What?" Han asked confused.

"I mean…_take_ me _to bed_. " She emphasized.

Han gave her a concerned smile. "Are you sure? We don't have to. I mean I can…"

"I want to." Bobbie smiled. "And I've never actually wanted to." She said leaning in and kissing him hard to show him she meant what she was saying. "Please." She panted softly pulling back from his lips. Her body temperature was rising and she could feel herself aching for him.

Han looked into her eyes and saw the certainty that she wanted what she was saying and wasn't just trying to oblige him and he carried her out of the kitchen and down the hall. Once in her room he kicked the door shut behind him and walked towards her bed as she lay butterfly kisses down his cheek, jaw, neck and shoulder.

Bobbie had finally gotten around to setting up her bed complete with satin black painted headboard and footboard. Giggling as Han plopped her haphazardly down onto the center of her king size bed Bobbie grinned up at him.

"I've been meaning to ask…" Han trailed off as he unbuttoned her halter vest. "What does a small thing like you need a king size mattress for?" He grinned down at her. Bobbie sat up undoing the back strap of the halter and throwing the article to the floor her upper torso now only clad in a lavender lace bra.

"I like to stretch out." She said smirking at him. She grabbed a fistful of Han's shirt and pulled him down on top of her as he climbed onto the bed on his knees over her. "A lot." She said jokingly.

Han gave her a half smirk and took her lips in a tongue-wrestling kiss while her hands lifted his shirt off. Han sat back a bit on her thighs and started to undo her belt and the fasteners of her jeans and something hit him. "Fuck." He whispered silently to himself.

Bobbie looked up at him and smirked. "Forget something?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Han mumbled. "We can't…"

"Nightstand top drawer." She told him. Han looked at her astounded and then climbed over her towards the head of the bed and reached for her nightstand drawer. He opened it and saw the small square packages.

Stunned by the fact that she had any he didn't notice her come up kneeling behind him till her hands rested on his shoulders and her lips were kissing the bare flesh that her hands smooth over. "When did you…"

"They were Kyle's…he always thought so highly of himself." She laughed softly. "I went to his place one day with Tej and I know he wont sleep with a girl if he doesn't have any so I took them. How much you want to bet that he brought a girl back, couldn't find a condom and had to send her packing?"

"God your evil." Han said grabbing one of the packages and closing the drawer. Bobbie smirked as he turned around to face her and she looked deep into his eyes.

"Only when given incentive." She deadpanned with a small smile.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Han whispered. They both were kneeling on the bed now as Han's arms began to wrap around Bobbie's waist and pull her closer to himself. Bobbie let her hands trail down his bare torso as he kissed her chin and then her lips. Then her hands began to work the fasters of his gray cargo pants. "You sure?" Han asked breathing heavily as he broke away from her lips.

Was she sure? _I want this so bad._ Bobbie thought silently. She smiled at him and her hands stopped after pulling the zipper of his pants down and came up gently framing his face. "More than anything." She said softly looking into his deep brown eyes.

Han saw the fire in her eyes and captured her mouth against his once again as he leaned into her and she lay back on the bed pulling her legs out from under her. He pulled back and took the sides of her pants in his hands and gently pulled them down her legs laying feather light kisses on her soft sun kissed skin.

For once in the last few years Han wasn't looking forward to pleasing himself with a woman or getting pleased he wanted to please her. He wanted to hear her ragged breathing as her climax built, to hear her moan his name or anything for that matter, and he wanted to hold her as she panted to catch her breath after coming with him. He wanted it all and he wanted it with her, Bobbie, Jesse's cousin, the girl that had been off limits to him from day one, but here she was his Bobbie. His girlfriend and he wouldn't want to lay a hand on her other than out of tenderness.

Somehow Bobbie had gotten Han out of his pants and now they were lying horizontal to the foot of her bed in only their underwear. Han heard buzzing and groaned. "That would be Dom." He whispered against her lips.

Bobbie smirked at him. "You move a muscle anywhere near that phone and I will come up with some horrible way to torture you." She muttered charmingly back.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered sarcastically obedient as his lips neared hers and his fingers skimmed up her side to the front clasp of her bra.

Moments later after they finished stripping each other of clothing they climbed under the covers of Bobbie's bed. Han hovered over her body gently kissing and nipping at random points of flesh on her upper torso teasing her, making her want more. His actions elicited pleasant moans and whimpers from his bedmate and that was what he was looking to achieve. She writhed underneath him as he continued down over her flat abdomen.

Bobbie was taken by surprise when Han's lips suddenly met hers again and she brought her hands up under his arms to rest palms down on his shoulder blades. The way his muscles and body flexed over her wasn't like anything Bobbie had ever felt before. Or like anyone, but she didn't want to think about that. Bobbie could already feel the light mist building on his skin and knew hers was in much the same condition. She loved the feel of his tongue gliding with hers and scoping out every crevice as he pleased. She groaned deep in her throat as he pulled away.

"Can I touch you?" He whispered his lips know kissing at her ear and nipping the soft lobe.

Bobbie tensed slightly knowing what he meant. "I…I…g-guess." She stuttered.

Han lifted his head a bit and saw the nervousness in her eyes that wasn't there before. "I don't have too."

Bobbie gave him a shaky smile. "I want you too. I really do, it's just…"

Han silenced her worries with a kiss. "We'll work up to that for another time." He whispered against her lips.

Giving him a thankful smile Bobbie kept her left hand on his shoulder blade and brought the right up to his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Han gave her another kiss and positioned himself between her immaculately feminine thighs and his pelvis moved slowly towards hers. Bobbie arched into him as he pushed into her opening fully embedding himself in her body. A loud moan broke from her lips as he pulled away and drove back in again and again. "You ok?" He whispered looking down into her fire brown eyes.

"Mmmhmm…" Bobbie hummed nodding a little. She wasn't sure she could form sentences with the type of pleasure he was drawing out in her. Bobbie began to meet his excruciatingly drawn out thrusts after a few moments and began needing more. "Han please…" She moaned begging as her eyes lulled back in her head and her fingernails began to dig into his shoulder blades.

"What?" Han panted. "What do you need?" He asked breathing heavily into her ear as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Faster…go faster." She panted. Han obliged her wishes and picked up his pace. "Oh yes…uh…" She softly cried out.

Han smirked to himself knowing having tortured her for a while first that she would be on the verge of climaxing soon, and just the way she spoke to him made him shiver with want for release.

A strangled whispered 'Bo' escaped Han's lips into her ear as he continually pumped into her bringing the most intense experience upon her. She'd never felt like this before. The way he said her name in the throws of desire turned her on even more and the aching in her lower abdomen increased. She was sweaty and panting hard moaning with every tingling sensation that went through her.

"Oh god…" She breathed lightly feeling herself on the verge of something entirely new to her. "Han." She said in a strangled whimper.

Han began to realize truly how much he loved the way she said his name with her eager needs. He kept his thoughts to himself with the occasional whisper of her name or pleasured noise as little pleasure waves washed over him.

Bobbie felt like something inside of her was about to snap or explode and she was begging for it. "Oh yes…Han…aw…" She cried out in a whisper into his ear.

Han could tell she was almost there, call it intuition or whatever but he knew. "Ride it out." He mumbled in her ear.

She was about to ask what he meant when the aching in her lower abdomen that had built to a need for release broke and consumed her entire being. "Ah…" She let out a strangle cry of enjoyment panting with her ever fiber on fire and her lower half numb.

Han let out a stifled grunt a second later and Bobbie was still a little dazed to really comprehend anything. By the time the pleasure fog clear Han was laying over her staring down on her smiling face. _Did I seriously just…_ Bobbie trailed off in her thoughts looking up at Han.

"You ok?" He asked smiling upon her beaming face.

Bobbie grinned brightly as she throw her arms around his neck and pulled him down fully on top of her kissing him passionately. When Bobbie finally released his lips she could barely breath let alone talk. "You…you…" She panted. Taking a moment to catch her breath Bobbie looked up at him again smiling. "You gave…me…an orgasm." She said taking breaths in between speaking.

Han looked at her slightly baffled. "You've never…" He trailed off.

Bobbie swallowed hard taking in more oxygen to breath as she shook her head no. "Uh uh." She said softly. "Kyle was the only guy I was ever really with after what my father did and…"

_"I love you so much baby." Kyle grunted in her ear as she lay motionless on their bed staring at the ceiling counting the fake stars she had on the ceiling. She already knew there were two hundred and seventy-five, but there wasn't much else to do._

_"Love you too." She replied casually as he kept pumping in and out of her. Bobbie grimaced when he pushed to hard, but kept her words to herself. After a long twenty-five minutes Kyle fell over to her side and fell into a light sleep automatically. _

_Bobbie pushed the covers from her naked body and walked into her bathroom and climbed in the shower._

"You just laid there and he didn't notice?" Han asked. He was now laying at her side with her head rested on his sweat filmed chest.

"Pretty much. I never actually wanted sex, so I never really got into it. And he never really cared all that much as long as he got off so up until this particular time I have never actually had an orgasm." Bobbie admitted.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Han joked.

Bobbie giggled and lifted her head up giving him a light kiss. "God I hope so that was incredible." She said smirking at him. "I'm oddly enough not so tired anymore."

"Well we could talk about how great that sex was…" Han trailed off smirking at her.

"And inflate your ego even more? I don't think so." Bobbie giggled.

"Ok than we can just talk. But what about?" Han asked.

"What was your favorite and worst class in school?" Bobbie asked.

Han chuckled she always came up with the weirdest topics of discussion, but he didn't mind it was just nice being able to really talk to someone. It felt quite odd him not waiting for her to fall asleep so he could sneak out without so much as a note or a phone number scrawled on a piece of paper left on the nightstand.

He actually couldn't imagine leaving her at all. "Favorite class hands down was mechanics first period. And the class I hated the most goes to American Government. God that was such a waist of my life, what about you?"

"Well I actually had two favorites…shop sixth period of course and whatever language I happened to be taking depending on the year. The class I hated the most was pre-calculus. Boring." Bobbie said giggling.

Han chuckled softly and kissed the crown of her head lightly. "So what languages can you speak?" He asked.

"Spanish and French mostly." Bobbie answered.

"Say something." Han whispered.

"No really that's ok. I think I'll keep my french to myself." Bobbie giggled softly. A small yawn escaped her and Han had to chuckle.

"Someone's isn't as awake as they seem to think."

"It's almost five a.m. you're tired too admit it." Bobbie said poking his chest lightly.

Han grabbed her hand in his bringing it to his lips he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Ok I admit it. Set the alarm on your phone so you'll be up to call Kaci."

"Ugh you had to mention her and ruin this didn't you." Bobbie stated slightly sarcastically, but almost serious.

"It's not ruining anything baby. I just think it's time you faced her head on, no matter the final outcome." Han said.

Bobbie let her hand glide smoothly over Han's abdomen. "I guess." She said softly. "Ok if you want to get up and go grab my phone…"

"Much too comfortable." Han mumbled. His eyes had already slid shut and he was teetering on the verge of unconsciousness.

Bobbie grinned. "Than we'll see where the day leads." She whispered snuggling into him and falling asleep.


	9. Ch8 For You

Chapter 8:

Bobbie groaned when she heard the doorbell. Glancing at the watch around her wrist she saw that it was one in the afternoon. The doorbell dinged again and she climbed out of Han's embrace walking towards her bathroom she grabbed her robe hanging on her door and slipped it on and tied it shut.

Glancing back at Han Bobbie let out a contented sigh and left the room. Bobbie reached the door and opened it being face with that of a man's back. "Can I help you?" She asked sleepily.

The man turned towards her and she saw the bag he wore attached to his belt. "I'm detective Ryan we spoke on the phone." He said reaching out his hand.

Bobbie ignored the gestured. "What do you want? I thought I said I wanted no part in this."

"I know, but I thought maybe if I came to speak with you, I could get across to you how important it is that we catch this guy. May I please come in?" He asked.

Bobbie sighed and nodded. She stepped aside letting him in. "Please keep it down, my boyfriend and I had a late night and he's still sleeping. And I am suffering a mild hang over." Bobbie said.

"Right. I spoke with your boss in Miami. She said that you had moved to LA shortly after your break up."

"I don't see how that pertains to this, so please keep on track." Bobbie muttered pissily. She was tired and she had a headache from the shots she had, had the night before.

Detective Ryan nodded and handed her a file folder. "Normally we don't do this, but I was wondering if you'd look at these photo's and see what kind of monster we're dealing with."

Bobbie opened the folder and what met her eyes made them instantly tear up. There were glossy photo sheets of pictures of victims. Dead body's that had obviously been beaten quite badly and then dumped in what looked to be forest areas or nature places. "I don't want to see these." Bobbie said closing the folder and shoving it back at him.

"I just need you to understand why I need this information from your father. He knew this man and I need whatever information he can give me."

Han opened his eyes and rolled slightly looking for the warm body that had been next to him when he had closed his eyes, but she wasn't there. "Bobbie?" He said softly. Han sat up looking around. The bathroom door was wide open and there was no sign of her in there so Han got up and put on his boxers and jeans and left the bedroom. Walking down the hall he could hear arguing.

"You don't understand. I am truly sorry that I can't help you." Bobbie said and it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Can't or wont? This man will not stop, he is a psychopath that takes pleasure in torturing, raping and murdering girls in their early twenties." Came a male voice. Han entered the room and saw Bobbie trying to not cry, blinking fiercely to keep the tears back.

The man in front of her was Han's height Caucasian with sandy blonde hair, a light tan, gray eyes and was wearing tan slacks and a white collar button up. "What's going on here?" Han asked. Bobbie looked over at him and walked towards him.

Han immediately wrapped his arms around her as she held onto him and her body shook. He looked at the man who was now staring at them. "Make him leave." Bobbie muttered into his chest. "Please make him leave."

"Why don't you go back to bed and lay down." Han kissed her temple. Bobbie pulled away from him with sad eyes and walked down the hall to her room. When the door was shut Han turned to face the man. "Who are you and what did you say to her?" He asked.

"I'm detective Ryan. And I was just trying to see if there was anyway to get her to see her father." He said.

Han felt anger build in his gut. "You have no right to do that. She obviously wants nothing to do with him or you and you can't just come here and try to push it on her. She meant what she said when she said no the first time." Han said angrily.

"This man beat, raped and murder several woman and without James Michaels information we may not catch him."

Han looked at him disgusted. "You are not going to make her feel bad cause she doesn't want to see him. He did horrible things to her for two years of her life, things that she has nightmares about and while she may have been able to hold back her emotions towards you I wont. If you don't get out of this house right now and leave my girlfriend alone I wont care if I get arrested for assaulting a cop." He walked towards the door and opened it standing aside.

Detective Ryan gave a failed nod and walked out the door. Han locked it and went back to Bobbie's room to calm her down. "Bo." He whispered softly coming in the room.

She lay on her side facing away from him and he could hear light sobs. "God I'm a horrible person." She muttered.

"No. Shh…no you're not." Han said as he lay behind her and gently pulled her back into his body spooning them together.

Bobbie trembled. "You didn't see those pictures. He…he show…showed me." She cried.

"He had no right to do that. You told him no and he should've respected that."

"God those poor girls. I mean I could suffer five minutes with my father to save someone, right? I could? Couldn't I?"

"You tell me." Han said softly.

Bobbie let out a whimper. "No. Going the first time was hard enough. My skin crawls when he looks at me and I have these flashbacks. It's the things I don't tell people when I do talk about that last visit."

Han sighed. "It's ok. You don't have to. He should never have asked you, he should've just gotten some sort of court order and made your father talk."

"To get a court order you need proof and they didn't have proof that my father was really holding anything, they're grasping at straws." Bobbie said softly.

"How do you know that?" Han asked.

Bobbie sighed. "I watched a lot of...that's a lie I studied law for a year in college when I was nineteen. Hated it and dropped out."

"Really?" Han asked.

Bobbie sniffled her sobbing having slightly called. "Yeah."

"Bobbie you've been through enough without him putting this on you. This is not your fault at all. They should do their jobs better."

"I just…"

"No. You are not to blame don't ever think you are." Han said firmly.

Bobbie gulped and rolled over burying her face into his chest. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Let's get a little more sleep before you have to be up to call Kaci and before I have to head to the garage and tell Dom why I didn't show for work." He chuckled softly.

Bobbie giggled hoarsely and lifted her head to look into his face. "Will you explain on my behalf as well?" She said. Her eyes were red and her cheeks puffy but he saw the amusement she had put into her words.

"Sure."

3:00 P.M.:

Bobbie held her cell phone pacing back and forth in her kitchen. Han was in the shower cleaning up before he was to go back and feed himself to the wolves. Neither of them was exactly certain how Jesse would take the new development in their relationship.

Dialing the number Bobbie put the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring only once before some answered. "Bobbie?"

"Tej said you had something to tell me and I'm calling to hear you out." Bobbie said softly as she walked out onto her back patio and into the grass and sat down basking in the sun.

She heard a soft sigh. "I did it for you."

"What?" Bobbie hollered incredulously. "For me? Seriously cause I don't remember asking you to screw my boyfriend in my kitchen."

"No Bo…Bobbie…" She corrected herself. "I mean I needed you to see how much of a jerk he really was. I knew you'd be coming home early that day and I figured if you finally caught him in the act with another woman than you'd break up with him finally."

Bobbie sat in silence for a moment going over this in her head before speaking. "And you couldn't just higher some chick to do it?" She asked.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. He was coming onto me and I figured if you caught him…us than that would be the final straw. I'm sorry." Kaci said. "You have to believe me I did it for you. You weren't happy…"

"I don't even know what to say to you. There were so many other ways to make me see what a scum bag he was and the one you chose just made it hurt even worse than it should've…I can't hate you for caring, but I can't talk to you right now either. I have to go." Bobbie ended the call and put her elbows on her knees and her faces fell into her hands.

The sliding glass door opened and closed and Bobbie was fairly aware of the person standing behind her. "Bo?"

"I'm fine." She muttered. "I talked to Kaci."

"What'd she say?" Han asked.

"That she did it for me."

"Huh?" Han asked a bit confused.

"Yeah that's pretty much what's going through my mind too right now. I'll call her later after I get things in my brain sorted out. Come on we should go." She stood up in her baggy jeans and vintage wash Metallica shirt. Han chuckled softly to himself seeing. The shirt was an actual tour shirt and no girl he had ever met actual knew who Metallica was let alone attended any kind of concert they gave. "What?" Bobbie asked looking at him.

Han smirked and gently to the hem of her shirt, which didn't even cover her belly button and tugged her towards him and gave her a kiss. Bobbie brought her hands up to his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist. "You know how incredibly awesome you look in vintage?" Han joked.

Bobbie looked down at her shirt. "Oh." She giggled. "What didn't think I knew who Metallica was?" She kidded smirking at him.

Han shook his head grinning at her. "Most girls don't. Well your age anyway."

"I resent that. I like Metallica. Three days after Christmas in ninety-nine." Bobbie said smirking at him still. "Little over two years ago."

Han just chuckled faintly for a moment before looking into her eyes. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "Sure I guess. A little mental quips with Vince should cheer me up a bit." She said jokingly.

"Come on." Han laughed and pulled her into the house closing the back door and leaving the house in his evo.

Toretto House:

Bobbie and Han walked and saw that everyone was sitting in the living room. "Hey guys!" Bobbie said brightly.

"Where have you two been?" Leon grinned.

"You hurt her I'll kill you." Jesse stated not looking from the game he was playing with Letty sitting on the floor.

"I think they already knew." Han said looking at Bobbie.

Bobbie smirked at him. "No…I couldn't tell." She remarked sarcastically.

"Han you hit your head man?" Bobbie rolled her eyes and looked at Vince across from them in a recliner drinking back a beer.

"Vince…" Han said.

"I'm just trying to say she ain't your type man." Vince said gruffly in defense.

Han went to open his mouth but Bobbie beat him to the punch line. "Yeah well you aren't a lot of woman's cup of tea but they settle." She said smirking at him. "And why don't you guy buy yourself a bib cause you seem to be dribbling beer onto your shirt and that my friend is alcohol abuse."

Vince glared at her but went silent as he got up and storm into the kitchen. Bobbie snickered to herself as Han put his arm around her waist and they went over to another recliner and sat down together. "Do you two always have to bitch?" Dom asked.

Bobbie grinned. "Aw it's fun, kind of like the brother I never had nor wanted." She said sarcastically.

"You're going to hell for lying." Vince said coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah I already know I'm going to hell, but trust me baby it ain't for lying." Bobbie grinned as he flopped down in a chair.

"You think you're such a smart ass." Vince grumbled.

Bobbie shrugged. "Well my ass got a diploma so…I think it's pretty smart." She said jokingly.

Dom and the guys all let out soft chuckles at the bickering duo. "Do you have a come back for everything I say?" Vince asked.

"Can't you just accept defeat and move on?" Bobbie retorted.

"If you weren't a girl I'd hit you." Vince glared.

Bobbie grinned. "If you weren't a girl I might just let you. But I prefer to keep bitch slapping to a minimum after a while your palm really starts to hurt." She mocked him. Vince glowered at her and everyone was waiting for his reply, but it never came as he got up and left the room going upstairs. Bobbie pumped her fist in the air in victory. "Point Bo, zippo Vince." She said proudly.

Everyone laughed lightly. "So you two how long?" Mia asked.

"Couple weeks." Han said.

"Pay up Dom." Letty said holding her hand out.

Dom groaned and handed over a fifty-dollar bill. "What exactly did you bet on?" Bobbie asked.

"Just how long you two have been together." Letty answered.

"I said it started pretty much after she got here, but Let didn't think so." Dom said. "She was right."

"That'll teach you to listen to a girl." Bobbie stated giggling slightly.

Bobbie's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Bobbie?"

"Hi Dad!" She said climbing off Han's lap and making her way to the front porch.

"Hi baby. How are things in LA?" He asked.

"Good. Real good. I like working at the shop and Jesse has some really hospitable friends that took me in. Thanks for understanding when I said I needed a little time. How'd you get my new number?"

"Kaci told me. She's seemed a little distant since you left, care to share?" He asked prying into their business.

"No. Its nothing just a sibling spat before I left. Something completely petty." Bobbie said.

"Oh ok. Well you'd tell me if it was something more wouldn't you?"

"Of course dad. So how's life?"

"Good. Your mother misses you, told me to tell you to call her on Friday."

Bobbie giggled softly. "I didn't forget her birthday. How could I ever forget her birthday? She use to tell us no party and than when we didn't throw her a party she got upset and said we didn't care that she had turned another year older."

"Yeah, but we learned quick didn't we?"

"Yep."

"So what's life like in LA?"

"Different. It's kind of strange being here all the way across the country from my family, but I just needed a change and I missed Jesse." Bobbie said softly.

"I understand. Did you hear about Kyle? Kaci told me, what a shame he seemed like a nice enough young man."

"Not so much dad. He was cheating on me." Bobbie said.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I met someone here though. I really like him dad."

"You aren't going to go to Vegas and elope are you?" He laughed lightly.

Bobbie smiled and laughed ducking her head and kicking at the cement of the front porch. "No we aren't going to elope, but he isn't like anyone I've met before dad. He's different."

"Does he make you happy?" Her father asked.

Bobbie nodded to herself. "Happier than I've really been in a while."

"Than that is all I am worried about. You are probably busy I should let you go. Don't forget your mother alright?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." With that Bobbie ended the call and went back into the house.

"Han, baby we aren't allowed to go to Vegas and elope!" She said as she walked in smiling at him.

Han's face went blank. "E…elope?" He asked.

Bobbie laughed shaking her head. "I told my dad I was seeing someone and he asked if we were going to Vegas to elope. I of course told him no, so if that was in your agenda you might as well cross it off right now."

Han sighed in relief. "No eloping got it." He said.

Bobbie sat back down in his lap. "Sheesh make me feel wanted." She muttered and smirked at him. They both started laughing until everyone shooshed them. "What now?" Bobbie asked.

"No we chill until races." Han said softly.

"Can we chill anywhere or do we have to chill here?" Bobbie asked.

"Anywhere." Han replied.

Bobbie got up from his lap once again and held her hand out to him. "Come on than."

"Where you two of to?" Jesse asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "Anywhere that strikes my fancy."

"You me anywhere I take you. I drove here remember." Han said grinning at her.

Bobbie scoffed. "Fine I'll walk." She said heading towards the door.

Han rolled his eyes and went out after her shutting the front door in his wake. "Alright where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Um if I had my suit I'd say the beach. But since I don't…"

"We've been to the beach without suits." Han laughed opening the car door for her. Bobbie smirked at him.

"True. Fine to the beach." She smiled at him climbing in the car. Han shut her door and went to the driver's side and climbed in.

Beach:

Bobbie walked onto the beach hand in hand with Han and smiled seeing that the spot he had driven to was empty. She sat down on the sand kicking of her flip-flops as Han sat next to her. "Not going in?" Han said smirking at her.

"In these pants? I'll sink." She said jokingly.

Han laughed lightly. "Fair enough." He said softly. Bobbie grinned as she carried a leg over his lap and sat on his hips facing him. "Can I help you?" He asked teasingly.

Bobbie shrugged. "I dunno can you?" She asked. A long strand of brown hair fell forward and Han instantly reach up tucking it back behind her ear. "Thank you." She said smiling at him.

Han smiled back. He didn't know really what made him do that. He hadn't ever done that before in any relationship with any girl. This girl had gotten him caught up. "Welcome." He said quietly.

Bobbie smiled and leaned in a little and he took the rest of the initiative meeting her lips in a deep kiss as his fingers wove through her long brown hair. Bobbie let her fingers lightly scratch at the nape of his neck getting appreciative soft moans from him.

After a while of making out on the open beach Han pulled away given them both a much needed break as his lips greedily found the silk flesh of her bare neck. Bobbie sighed contently tilting her head to the side a little giving him more access.

Her phone started ringing and she wanted to throw it in the ocean. "Han?" She whispered.

Han pulled away kissing back to her lips. "Let it go."

"It might be I dunno someone important." Bobbie whispered against his lips.

"Don't care." Han breathed taking her lips against his once more. His tongue gently pried her lips open and slipped into her mouth making her moan in delight. Bobbie slipped her phone out of her back pocket and hit the end button making the ringing stop and the call go to voicemail.

Never had she loved kissing someone so much that she'd rather avoid a call than answer. Never not once, but with him hell she'd turn the phone off if it meant being alone in a quiet area with him doing this.

They stay like that for a long while until it became apparent the sun was setting and it would be time to be getting ready to head to races soon. Bobbie pulled away from him grinning as she licked over her kiss swollen lips.

"I should probably get home and get my car." She said softly not wanting really to disturb the peacefulness of their time together.

Han sighed. "Yeah."

"Want to stay at my place tonight?" Bobbie asked.

"Only if you want me." Han said.

Bobbie smiled and gave him a soft barely there kiss. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't." She said sweetly. "Come on we should go." Bobbie stood up and slipped on her flip-flops. Han grabbed her hand and she looked up and smiled. They walked in silence back to the car and the ride home was content in silence as well.


	10. Ch9 Spill It

Chapter 9:

A week went by of the same stuff. Harley worked at the garage daily and at the bar Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Right now she was at the garage dealing with some stupid customer because he didn't know what he was talking about. "So you want a direct nitrous…"

"No, no…" The guy who had to be in his twenties said shaking his head. "I don't know."

Bobbie was fed up. "Dom!" She called into the garage.

"Yeah." He came out.

"Deal." She said pointing to the customer and walking over. Dom smirked to himself and helped out the customer.

"What was that about?" Letty asked when Bobbie came in tossing the wrench she had been holding and trying not to beat the guy over the head with into the drawer of the tool box.

"Men." She muttered. "Picky, picky…" She said disgustedly to herself.

"What are you bitching about?" Bobbie turned and smirked at her boyfriend.

"Men. You're all entirely to picky." She said teasingly.

Han laughed shaking his head. "What can I say?"

"Nothing she's said the same thing since she was sixteen about her first boyfriend and hasn't changed her mind since." Bobbie looked away from Han at the open garage door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with no emotion what so ever.

The girl kicked at the dirt with her perfectly pedicure foot accentuated by her strapless three inch spike heals. "You never called back."

"Did you ever think I was still processing what…oh hell this you we are talking about Kaci. You don't think you act first. You've always done it why should this be a surprise to me?" Bobbie said bitterly.

Kaci sighed as she brought all her hair around to rest on one shoulder easily long enough to flow over and cover her right breast. She wore Bobbie's classic mustang shirt and that made the girl even angrier. "Would you please just talk civilly with me?" Kaci asked.

"Want me to beat he stuffing out of her?" Letty asked.

Bobbie snorted with a soft laughed and shook her head. "Nah if anyone's going to beat the stuffing out of her it's going to be me." She said.

"No one's beating anyone." Kaci said firmly. "I just came to talk."

Han gave Bobbie a gentle shove towards the garage door. "Go." He instructed softly.

Bobbie glanced over her shoulder and scowled. "I don't want too."

"Yes you do. Now go." Han ordered her with a playful smile.

Giving in Bobbie walked out of the garage and gestured for Kaci to follow her. When they reached the end of the drive Bobbie whirled around and Kaci stopped dead in her tracks as she finally had caught up in her heels. "New boyfriend?" Kaci asked.

"Why you going to screw him too so I'll see what kind of a guy he really is and break up with him?" Bobbie bit out aggressively.

"I'll admit I went about things the wrong way, but it still had the effect I was looking for an I wont apologize for that." Kaci said quickly.

"You could've had someone follow him and take pictures, you could've hired someone to fuck him, but no you got a thought in that blonde head of yours and you decided to put your plan into action."

"Bobbie I'm sorry alright! Jesus why can't you just believe me when I say I did it for you? I didn't mean to hurt you and it kills me that it did. I thought that you'd give me time to explain."

"Oh yeah cause explanations are really what I wanted to hear after I found my boyfriend and my best friend fucking on my kitchen table…IN MY GOD DAMN HOUSE!" Bobbie yelled. "Had it been any other girl it wouldn't have mattered. Throw them out, throw them both out and pack his shit, but it was you!"

"You're right! It wasn't my finest hour or my brightest plan! But I am your sister can't you at least look passed this one stupid shitty thing I've done and see what I did I did for you?" Kaci asked. Bobbie could see the tears welling up in her eyes and she felt like giving in. But on the other hand she didn't want to, she had been hurt and she intended on throwing it back at her.

"Adopted sister Kaci! Adopted! You are not my blood."

Hurt flashed in Kaci's eyes and Bobbie instantly regretted what she said but didn't let it show. "You're right." She said tears spilling silently down her cheeks. "I'm not your blood, but I have treated you like such since we were eleven years old! I have been there for you every minute of every day! I was there when you woke up screaming in the middle of the night! I was there when you fell off the swing set and broke your arm and again when you cried your eyes out cause you didn't want to see the doctor! I was there! I've always been there!"

"Yeah well…"

"I'm not finished." Kaci interrupted her keeping her voice even as the tears continued to rain onto her cheeks. "I was there for you when you wrecked your car, cause you decided to drive drunk! And I have been there every morning you had a hang over because you decided to find your peace at the bottom of a bottle, I was there when you were at your worst. I sat with you and held your hair back while you puked up major organs! So for once in your life put yourself in someone else's shoes. Would've you have done the same thing if you were me?"

Bobbie thought about what she said long and hard. Kaci had been there for the last thirteen years, every nightmare, every bad day, every party she had gotten massively smashed at after the first time she was so stupid, Kaci had been there and had lied for her several times about her drinking with their parents.

Bobbie used her fingers to brush the hair back over her head while the wind decided to whip it around. "Maybe." She said softly. "I don't know."

"I just couldn't let you keep seeing him when I knew he was cheating on you. I tried telling you so many times, but you ignored me. I don't know why?"

"I felt safe. Our relationship sucked after a year but I felt safe with Kyle oddly enough and I didn't want to see that he was sneaking around on me." Bobbie said softly.

Kaci sighed. "Bobbie…"

"It's Bo. You know that." Bobbie said giving her a small hint of a smile.

Kaci smiled back. "Bo I couldn't let you end up with him. I'm truly sorry for how I handle things, but I'm not sorry for the outcome. Can we be sisters again?"

Bobbie looked at her and Kaci held out a silver locket to her. "You found it?" Bobbie grinned.

"Tej helped me after I talked to him. He wasn't too happy with me either." Kaci said laughing lightly.

Bobbie smirked. "Tej is my boy."

"I know. He towed the car out and the necklace was on the rearview mirror. In truth the necklace is all that mattered to me. I understand why you did what you did and I can't blame you. I'm sorry though for making you that upset." Kaci said sincerely.

Bobbie grabbed the necklace from Kaci and held the small white gold locket in the palm of her greasy hand. "Sorry for destroying your car." Bobbie said softly.

Kaci giggled. "Your car. You did the work, you put in the time it should've been yours."

"Yeah but I gave it to you. So I'm sorry." Bobbie said.

"Thanks but it's ok. Tej is actually fixing it as we speak." Kaci said casually.

Bobbie nodded. "Right." She said.

Kaci stood awkwardly before Bobbie and lifted her sunglasses to rest on her head. "So…"

"So." Bobbie said.

"Are we ok?" Kaci asked.

Bobbie bit at her lip for a moment and then looking up at Kaci squinting slightly as the sun hit her eyes. "Yeah. I guess." Bobbie said. Kaci walked up and gave Bobbie a hug. Bobbie not really understanding why was hesitant at first but then put her arms around Kaci and hugged back. "I didn't mean what I said about only being your adopted sister."

"It's ok." Kaci said as she pulled away. "No matter what either of us says out of our emotional states we're always going to be sisters. You and me babe." Kaci said smirking at her.

Bobbie looked her over. "I see you paired a jean skirt with my mustang shirt." She said teasingly.

Kaci glanced down at herself. "Oh right. Sorry."

"It's ok, but I want it back. I shelled out thirty bucks for that shirt." Bobbie joked.

Kaci crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of the shirt. "Now or later."

Bobbie laughed. Kaci was much like Bobbie about modesty. Neither of them actually had any. "Later. Please."

"Fine. So what's the skinny with LA?" Kaci asked.

Bobbie smirked at her. "How long you in town for?"

"As long as I want. I bought a one way ticket hoping you'd give me another chance." Kaci said. "And maybe invite me to stay." She said grinning sheepishly.

"Typical Kaci." Bobbie laughed softly. "Would you like to stay with me? I can't guarantee you any kind of sleep, or anything but you can come stay with me."

"Uhh…" Kaci looked at her funny. "I'm not going to hear um…"

Bobbie cracked up laughing. "No, no…I meant…I meant." Bobbie gasped trying to catch her breath. When she finally calmed herself she looked at Kaci and grinned. "I meant I work late nights, Friday, Saturday and Sunday and Thursdays are race nights, and most other nights Han's over and we just chill out together in the living room till we're tired, but we are both night people so…"

"Oh…so his name is Han?" Kaci asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. Come on." Kaci followed her back up the drive to the garage and inside.

"Unscathed. Surprise, surprise." Letty remarked with a barely their smirk leaning back against the car she was fixing up.

"Let chill." Bobbie said. Letty nodded and went back to work.

"Why don't you quit dicking around and get back to work." Vince growled at Bobbie.

"Go blow yourself." Bobbie retorted.

Vince snorted. "Eat me." He said.

"Let me get my chopping block and a knife. All though you couldn't satisfy one person let alone seven." Bobbie threw back at him.

"Bo do you always have to pick on Vince?" Bobbie smiled at Han as he walked in from the back junk area with Dom.

Bobbie shrugged and looked over at a scowling Vince. "Only when he picks on me first." She said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout at Han.

Han smirked and leaned down giving her a kiss after stepping up to her. "Vince would you quit picking on my girl." Han remarked looking over at his friend.

Vince scoffed. "No."

"You're an asshole." Kaci remarked.

"Oh god another one." Vince grumbled.

Bobbie grinned. "She comes from my territory. Guys this is my sister Kaci. Kaci this is Letty, Dom, Leon, Vince, you remember Jesse and this is Han." Bobbie said pointing to each of the people as she spoke.

"Hi." Kaci said giving a short wave.

"And Mia is at the café today, probably waiting on us for lunch." Bobbie said.

"Wait sister?" Letty asked. "I thought you said you guys were best friends like sisters?" She added.

Bobbie nodded. "We were best friends before her mom and dad adopted me when I was eleven."

"Why were you adopted?" Leon asked curiously.

Bobbie smiled sadly. "Ok guys let's go to lunch." Han said. He turned Bobbie around and put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the garage together.

Kaci followed on Bobbie's other side. "They don't know." Kaci said quietly.

"No." Bobbie replied in a hushed tone. "But Han does." She added.

Kaci nodded slightly. "He treating you right?"

"He is right here. Ask him." Han stated.

"Men lie." Kaci retorted.

"Not this one." Bobbie stepped in. "Han treats me wonderfully." She said smiling up at him. "Um baby?"

"Yeah?" Han asked.

"Why don't you go to lunch with everyone and I'll take Kaci to my place and get her set up." Bobbie said smiling at him sweetly.

Han looked down at her and frowned. "So you are going to make me deal with a grouchy Vince?" He joked.

Bobbie giggled and nodded. "Mmmhmm…" She hummed softly.

Han nodded. "Fine. Be back sooner rather than later." He said reaching down and giving her an affectionate kiss.

"We will be. Promise." She tiptoed up gave him another kiss and than grabbed Kaci's hand and headed off to her car. "Get in." She said pointing to the passenger door and got in herself.

"All right this whole thing is freaking me out!" Kaci exclaimed reaching to the console and turning the air conditioning on as Bobbie put the car in drive and pulled onto the street. She gave a quick wave to everyone and then sped off.

"What is freaking you out?" Bobbie asked.

"You! I haven't ever seen you like this." Kaci said. "You kissed him in public."

Bobbie laughed softly. "I've kissed him on the beach, in the store, at my place, his place, the garage…"

"That's what I mean. What the hell have you done with my sister?" Kaci asked smirking at her excitedly.

Biting on her lower lip Bobbie glanced over at her. "Han's different. He saved my twice from Kyle."

"I heard about that from Tej. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I brought it on by taking the one thing he cherished more than his own life. But Han saved me from him and we had this funny flirting thing going. Like a couple nights after I came looking for Jesse he was prying as to why we had different last names, one thing led to another I went home a got Shitfaced on a bottle of Jack and he showed up."

"Oh god do I want to know how this ends?" Kaci giggled.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "I ended up sleeping next to him in my underwear."

"Bo!" Kaci exclaimed.

"What can I say I was drunk? I'm sorry, but anyway nothing happened. And the next morning he started pushing again and I got pissed and told him the truth."

Kaci chuckled very faintly to herself. "How'd he handle it?"

"He felt bad for being nosy, but oddly enough it was sort of ok him knowing ya know it just felt like it was nice having someone to talk to. I didn't have to hide it from him."

"You really like this guy?" Kaci asked.

"Where are you stayin?" Bobbie asked.

"Ramada inn." Kaci said. "Spill."

Bobbie drove towards the inner workings of town and thought to herself with a smile. "I actually wanted to have sex with him Kac."

"Holy shit!" Kaci exclaimed exuberantly. "You are fucking kidding right." She asked in disbelief. Bobbie pursed her lips shut to keep from grinning and she looked over at Kaci and her grin just graced her features anyway. Kaci's mouth fell open in shock and she was practically hopping in her seat. "How was it?" She asked.

Bobbie groaned. "We're getting into girl talk here."

"I don't give a shit. Spill it right now." Kaci said smirking at her incredulously.

"Fucking fantastic!" Bobbie exclaimed.

Kaci looked at her in disbelief once more. "I don't believe it. Did you, ya know?" She asked. Bobbie blushed. "Holy shit you just blushed. He's got you blushing! Ok seriously some weird alien took over your body. You are not my Bo." She said still in shock.

"Well you think that's odd we've had sex multiple times, multiple nights the last week." Bobbie said grinning at her sister.

Kaci's eyes bugged out of her skull in astonishment. She jokingly reached over and put a hand on Bobbie's forehead. "You must have a fever." She said laughing.

Bobbie swatted her hand away. "No I'm perfectly healthy." She said giggling.

"I just can't believe this. I don't know what this guy has done to you, but I like it." Kaci said smiling.

"I'm happy Kac. Happier than I ever was with Kyle. He actually took me on a real date. Not dinner at the house or making-out in the backseat. I am talking a decent restaurant and a walk on the beach." Bobbie said looking over at her and smiling.

"How long have you two been a couple?" Kaci asked.

"Officially a week, but unofficially a month or so." Bobbie told her.

"Unofficially what does that mean?" Kaci asked.

Bobbie shrugged as she turned into the Ramada Inn parking lot. "We sort of did this friends with benefits thing for a few weeks before really making it an official relationship."

Kaci sighed in relief for her sister. "He makes you happy?"

"He does. He can make me smile even if I am having the worst moment ever. And I haven't gotten shit face drunk in a while either with him around. A few coronas sometimes, but besides working at the bar no hard alcohol outside of work." Bobbie explained.

Kaci looked over and smiled at the brightness just radiating off Bobbie. "I'm glad."

"I have a shift tonight at the bar." Bobbie said. "You're more than welcome to come."

Kaci smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."

"It's nothing to get all worked up about." Bobbie laughed getting out of the car. Kaci got out as well and they locked the doors and headed in to the hotel so Kaci could get her bags and check out.

"Hell yeah it is! I plan to shake my ass on that bar." Kaci laughed.

Bobbie chuckled softly. "So let's get your shit and get out of here." Kaci agreed and they got inside and went up to the thirteenth floor in the elevator laughing about nothing at all.

"So what's with that Vince guy, he's kind of rough and sexy as hell?" Kaci said smirking as they stepped off the elevator and she walked down the long hall towards her room.

Bobbie giggled. "We have this sarcastic relationship. He can't handle what I dish and he's always trying to one up me but it never works. I think he might just need to get some. Or at least that's what Han says."

Kaci smirked at her. "Think he'd be interested?"

"He isn't the dating type."

"I don't care. Do I look like the dating type to you?" Kaci retorted sarcastically.

Bobbie laughed. "No. You are and always will be the Miami bitch Barbie and I feel bad for any guy lucky enough to land you as his arm candy." She joked.

Kaci laughed softly and opened the door into her room and let Bobbie in. "Thanks." Kaci said sarcastically. "Love you too."

"Oh you know it's true you coined the termed Miami bitch Barbie remember?" Bobbie kidded.

Kaci nodded. "Senior year in high school. God I miss that." She laughed.

Bobbie looked around the room and saw that things were strewn around. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Since yesterday. I was trying to work up the courage to come see you." Kaci said.

Bobbie nodded. "Well get your shit and let's go."

"Ok hold your boxers on." Kaci joked.

"They aren't my boxers." Bobbie grinned.

Kaci looked up from where she was shoving stuff in her suitcase and her jaw fell open in a big grin. "Incredible. You're wearing his boxers?"

"They were in my dryer this morning so I put them on." She said.

"And what did he say to this?" Kaci asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "Nothing. Doesn't know I have them on."

"The elastic is visible how could he not?" Kaci grinned.

Bobbie smirked. "He looks a little higher up than my waistline."

"Oh…he's a keeper." Kaci joked.

"He looks up higher than my rack too."

"A real keeper this one." Kaci said mockingly.

Bobbie smiled. "He looks me in the eye. I love that. No other guy could do that."

Kaci smiled and walked over pulling one suitcase on wheels and carrying the other duffle bag. "Good for you."

"Come on let's get you settled I have to get back to work." Bobbie smiled and they headed off to check out and get to her place.


	11. Ch10 I Never

AN: A little short, but I promise more to read tomorrow! Enjoy!

Chapter 10:

"Come on guys!" Jesse whined. "Han man you'll see her in a few hours let's go."

Han didn't pay any attention to Jesse's whining he was to focused on the feel of Bobbie's tongue sliding against his in the warmth of her mouth as they held on to each other kissing at the end of the garage driveway. They had remained that way the last ten minutes while everyone stared on in shock that they hadn't come up for air even.

"Bo!" Kaci called. "Bo! Seriously come on. You know I need like two hours to get ready to shake my ass."

"Why you some sort of stripper?" Vince smarted off.

Kaci looked at him a sweet smirk on her face. "Give me fifty and I'll let you in on the secret." Vince was dumbstruck by that obvious flirting attempt.

Bobbie slipped up and giggled a little having to break hers and Han's kiss. "Damn…almost a record." She whispered pecking his lips softly.

Han chuckled to himself. "You really should go." He whispered against her lips.

Nodding slightly Bobbie gave him another kiss. "Yep. I should."

"Than why don't you." Vince snarled.

Bobbie smirked and pulled away from Han. "I don't see how this is ruining your night. Not like you have plans."

"Whatever." Vince said and headed for the driver's side of his Maxima.

Han smirked at Bobbie as she turned back to face him. "So am I staying at your place tonight?" He asked.

Bobbie smiled at him innocently. "As much as I would love that, no, Kaci and I are going to have a girls night."

"Girls night?" Han grinned.

Bobbie nodded. "Let you and Mia are invited to."

"Will there be boos?" Letty asked.

"Of course." Kaci said. "Can't play 'I never…' without boos." She laughed.

"I never?" Letty asked.

Bobbie grinned. "I never flirted with my math teacher to get a good grade, and he was actually a she." She said. "If we were actually playing Kaci would have to take a shot right about now."

"So would I." Letty remarked smirking.

Dom chuckled and shook his head. "Alright love birds break it up." Bobbie stepped back from Han smiling at him.

"You coming in to the bar tonight?" She asked.

"Have I ever not since you came to town?" Han asked.

Bobbie grinned. "Good point. Come on Kaci." Kaci followed her to her car. When Bobbie reached the drivers door she turned around. "Letty bring your asses to my place around two a.m. I'm getting off my shift early."

Letty waved. "Girls night." She pondered to herself.

Bobbie's place:

"Ok how about this outfit?" Kaci asked coming out of the guest room into the living room where Bobbie was folding some laundry. She wore a pleated black leather mini skirt with a cut up coyote ugly t-shirt. The hem now stopped just below her ample breasts and there was a cut down from the neckline that exposed plenty of cleavage that had been enhanced by her push up bra.

"Truly a coyote! Lil know you're here?" Bobbie asked.

Kaci nodded. "Of course she does. I'm actually supposed to be on vacation. But being at the bar is like vacation for me."

"Know what you mean." Bobbie said. "So black jean shorts, my coyote ugly cropped hoodie and red bra with my black cowboy books."

"Hotness." Kaci said. "And the tub socks."

Bobbie nodded. "Good catch. So you going to sing tonight?"

"No. But I will get up and dance while you sing." Kaci laughed lightly.

Getting Home:

Kaci giggled as she climbed out of the backseat. Bobbie leaned in the car window. "Thanks for the ride." She said smiling.

Han grinned back. "Anytime."

"I should get her inside before she wakes up the neighbors." Bobbie laughed seeing Kaci walking up to her front porch area singing aerosmith's – dude looks like a lady, at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah." Han leaned over the passenger seat and Bobbie leaned further in the window and they met in a quick kiss. "Night."

"Night. See you tomorrow. Come over around three and you might get breakfast." She joked.

Han laughed softly. "I'll call you. Don't get too drunk." He said jokingly.

Bobbie giggled. "I wont. Bye." Bobbie walked away from the car and ran up her front lawn to the front door where Kaci was standing and still belting out the tune at the top of her lungs. "Honestly you didn't have that much to drink."

"I know. I'm just in a good mood." Kaci said laughing. Just as Bobbie got the door open and she heard Han pull out she heard Letty pull up into her driveway. Car doors shut and Letty and Mia walked up to the house with small duffels.

"We're here where do you want us?" Letty asked.

Bobbie smiled. "Kitchen. I've got the table set up for poker and we can play I never along the way."

"College drinking games?" Mia laughed.

Bobbie smiled. "Kaci's idea. Not mine. But it's a good way to collect dirt on people and use it to your advantage."

Mia smiled. "Good point." Once inside they all gathered around the kitchen table and started playing cards.

"Ok time for I never." Kaci said after about five hands. They were using real money instead of chips and Letty was up by about a hundred a fifty bucks when they all started with three hundred.

Kaci got up and got the bottle of Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo off the counter and four small color tinted shot glances. "Color coded nice…" Letty smirked at Bobbie.

Bobbie laughed softly. "Kaci got them for my from Spencer's three years ago. They each have a bunny on them as well."

"Yeah cause for a long time I wanted to pose for playboy and I went threw this phase…" Kaci started.

"Everything in her room was either pink or had a bunny on it. The only things not pink were her walls and carpet." Bobbie laughed.

"Why would you want to pose for playboy?" Mia asked.

Kaci looked at her a grinned. "Who wouldn't? I mean if you actually got published it meant you were hot! But I haven't actually done it yet. Ok who's ready?" She asked pouring the shots. Bobbie's shot glass was tinted purple, Mia's blue, Letty's red and Kaci's pink.

"I'll start." Bobbie said. "We'll got to the left…I never had sex in the janitorial closet at school." She said smirking as Kaci took her shot. And surprisingly so did Letty. "Letty!" Bobbie grinned.

Letty smirked and shrugged. "What it was a one time thing? Alright I think I get this. My turn." She said sitting next to Bobbie on the left. "I never got so shitfaced I couldn't remember my own name." She grinned. Kaci, Bobbie and Mia all drank their shots and refilled.

"Ok I never made out with a girl." Mia said.

Bobbie and Kaci each took their shots and refilled. "My turn…" Kaci drawled smirking at Bobbie. "I never slept next to a stranger in my underwear." She said.

Bobbie drank her shot and refilled. "In my defense I was drunk." She said grinning at Kaci. "I never made out with my high school gym teacher."

Kaci took her shot and refilled. "Wait I have to hear this one." Letty said smirking at Kaci.

"I was twenty one and we ran into each other at a bar. He was always a hottie and we ended up making out in his truck." Kaci explained.

"How old was he?" Mia asked.

"Thirty four." Kaci answered truthfully.

"Nice." Letty grinned. "Girls got character. Ok I never faked an orgasm."

Bobbie took her shot and so did Mia. "Ok I never…" Mia went on and the came continued until they finished off a good three quarters of the bottle of Jack and decided to do something else. They were up until about five a.m. before everyone crashed in Bobbie's bed.

Next Afternoon:

Bobbie woke up to buzzing and reached down trying to grab her cell off the floor and ended up tumbling off the bed. "Ow…" She groaned laying on her back. She grabbed her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She whined.

"Afternoon to you to sunshine."

"Suki." Bobbie smiled weakly. "Can I call you back? I'm like verging hang over here."

"Actually I'm coming to see you." Suki said.

Bobbie sat up to fast and got a searing pain in her head. "Ow…" She groaned. "Coming to see me?" She asked rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"Yeah. Tej and me decided to take a little vacation and come see you." Suki said.

"Well that's awesome." Bobbie said. "Call me when you get to LA?"

"We're driving through Nevada right now."

"Ok. Just give me a heads up. By the way what time is it?"

"Two thirty in the afternoon." Suki laughed.

Bobbie groaned. "I hate you." She mumbled. "See you."

"Not if I see you first." Bobbie hung up and lay back down on the floor and curled up into a ball and fell back to sleep.

Half an hour later Bobbie was lightly sleeping when felt the pulsing buzz of her phone that lay in her hand still. "Hello?" She said softly surprised the earlier conversation hadn't woken anyone, let alone the thump from when she had landed on the floor.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck. Who knew I had done so many things in my life." Bobbie groaned.

"Well calling with a heads up. Jesse, Leon and Dom are coming with me."

"You're on your way now!" Bobbie exclaimed.

A pillow hit Bobbie in the head. "Chica keep it down." Letty grumbled.

"Yeah we're on our way. Dom's a little on edge not having Letty around." Han laughed.

Bobbie jumped up. "Ow…" She said mostly to herself grabbing her head that was pounding. "How far away are you guys?"

"Why you not decent yet?" Han joked.

"Actually no." Bobbie said. "I'm in shorts and a bra actually."

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Han teased her.

Bobbie smirked to herself. "Does four girls sleeping in the same bed turn you on?" She asked him mockingly.

"Hell yeah." Han laughed.

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "How far away are you guys?"

"Like five minutes."

"Shit. Ok." Bobbie hung up without a goodbye and stood up. "Get up you logs."

"Bitch go back to sleep." Kaci groaned from where she lay at the foot of the bed her arm dangling over the side.

"Jesse, Leon, Dom and Han are gonna be here in like five so get up!" Bobbie said going to her dresser and grabbing out a shirt and throwing it on.

Bobbie grabbed a brush and went into her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth quickly, trying not to wobble from the massive alcohol hangover induced headache she had at the moment. When she was finished she walked back out into her room and saw that the girls had all gotten up and grabbed some clothes to wear.

The doorbell rang and Bobbie laughed when she heard Mia and Letty both groan and Kaci sort of looked up. "Fucking assholes couldn't let us sleep." She mumbled.

"I'm with her." Letty muttered as she followed Bobbie out of her room with Kaci and Mia bringing up the rear.

Bobbie opened the front door and smiled seeing Han. "Hi." She said.

"You don't look hung over." Han teased her lightly.

Bobbie turned her head a little and got a kiss on the cheek as he walked into the house. "I don't look a lot of things but this isn't as bad as some I've had."

"Yeah she's been on the verge of almost alcohol poisoning." Kaci said. "Had to take her to the hospital and everything."

"I learned my lesson ok?" Bobbie said as the other guys pulled up and jogged up to the house.

"Whatever." Kaci grinned as she plopped down in Mia's lap in one of the beanbag chairs. Mia laughed and the guys sort of just looked at them oddly. "What you never seen a girl with her girlfriend before?" Kaci said jokingly.

"What?" Dom exclaimed.

Mia laughed. "She's just kidding Dom."

"Although that would be seriously hot." Leon commented with a smirk.

Kaci rolled her eyes and Mia looked at Leon and frowned. "Put a cork it Leon."

"Ok so which one of you magnificent gentlemen wants to pay and take us ladies to a late lunch?" Bobbie asked.

The guys looked at each other and than Han chuckled. "I will."

"You paying for us to dude?" Leon asked patting Jesse's shoulder.

"No." Han said grinning.

"Come on man you'll pay for the girls but not your own brothers." Jesse said.

Han shook his head. "You make doe pay for your own food." He said.

Dom grinned. "I got Letty and Mia, Han you pay for Kaci and Bobbie and Beavis and butthead can take care of themselves with a rousing game of rock paper succors."

Bobbie giggled. "Brilliant." She grinned. "Come on let's go eat I'm starved."

Diner:

After getting to the restaurant, which was Sherri's and ordering from a nice older waitress named Betsy everyone sat around the table and guys began to inquire as to how the previous night went for the girls. "So did you girls have fun?" Han asked.

"Oh yeah we stripped down to our panties and had pillow fights." Letty joked.

"And after that we sat around playing a rousing game of truth or dare." Kaci laughed. "It was fun yeah but not what your thinking."

"So what did you do?" Dom asked.

"The secret workings of a women's bonding night is sacred." Mia said giggling.

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "We played poker and got shitfaced." She told them. "Mia was the worst though."

"Was not!" Mia said smirking.

Bobbie nodded. "Oh yes you were. It was worse than the time I decided to strip at the frat party."

"When she was seventeen." Kaci inputted. "It took myself and our friends De and Kelly to get her off the kitchen table before she got her bra off."

Bobbie dropped her forehead onto the table. "Do you have to explain that every time I mention it?" She asked softly.

Kaci smiled and nodded. "As your sister it's my rightful duty to inform everyone of your misconduct in behavior when you are drunk off your ass."

"You wouldn't think seven rum and cokes later I'd be that hammered." Bobbie grumbled.

Han smirked and gave her a light nudge and she lifted her head and he ducked down and gave her a kiss. "We all have embarrassing moments." He said.

Bobbie gave him a small smile and lifted her head completely up and replaced in on his shoulder. "Care to share a few of yours?" Bobbie teased.

Han shook his head a firm grin in place. "Not particularly. No."

"Bo have you checked your sugar levels lately?" Kaci asked suddenly out of the blue.

Bobbie looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'd like you to check when we get home to. You are a little sluggish today and I…"

"Yes mom I get it." Bobbie smiled.

"You have diabetes?" Mia asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bobbie shrugged. "It's mild and it isn't that big of a deal." She said.

"Yeah but you shouldn't drink like you do with that." Mia said.

Bobbie smiled. "My doctor she said my diabetes is under control I can do what I wish. I just need to check my sugar levels daily."

The food arrived and everything sort of quieted down as they all ate. "So what happens tonight?" Kaci asked.

"Tonight is Monday so nothing really." Bobbie said. "Besides Suki and Tej are coming in. When they called they were just driving through Nevada."

Kaci smirked. "You know that means Suki got him to close."

"Yep." Bobbie grinned.

"So does this mean you and I aren't going out tonight?" Han asked looking at Bobbie as she took a bite of the watermelon from her fruit salad that she ordered.

Bobbie shook her head. "No. I was just saying, but you and I can still go out." She said with a mouth full of deliciously fruity watermelon.

"God can you two take the sickeningly sweet act somewhere else while I eat?" Jesse said jokingly.

"Shut it Jester!" Bobbie said throwing her crumpled napkin and hitting him in the head.

"Bo 'n' arrow." He shot back.

"What's with the nicknames?" Letty asked.

Bobbie and Jesse shrugged. "We've sort of called each other that since we were kids. Jesse use to make me laugh and so I called him Jester and Robin hood was my favorite movie as a kid so he called me Bo 'n' arrow."

"For being a cartoon animal you'd think she was in love with Robin Hood." Jesse teased.

Bobbie laughed lightly. "What? He took from the rich, gave to the poor and managed to save Maid Marian."

"Yeah whatever." Jesse said. Everyone sort of laughed and soon topics were changing left a right from Leon's meeting a girl to Jesse finally figuring out what he wanted to do to change up the Jetta's engine.


	12. Ch11 A Day at the Beach

Chapter 11:

Bobbie giggled as her and Han stepped through the front door of her house and he grabbed her side. "Stop it!"

"Young lady where have you been?" She looked up and saw none other than Tej, his hair was in cornrows, and he was where a white wife beater and baggy black jeans and off course his bit ass manly tan boots.

Bobbie smiled bigger and jumped up giving him a hug. "You got here!" She screamed happily.

Tej chuckled in her ear. "A'ight, a'ight no need to bust my ear drums baby girl."

Bobbie let go of him and her feet hit the floor firmly and she stepped back bumping in to Han and she looked and saw Tej eyeing him. "Tej this is…"

"Oh so I don't get a hug or introductions." Came a small female voice.

Bobbie smirked and looked around Tej and saw Suki coming over in short shorts and a tank. "Sorry Suk." She walked over and gave her a hug. "Suki, Tej this is Han, Han this is Suk and Tej and no they are not a couple."

"Not from lack of tryin'." Tej said smirking.

Han laughed softly and shut the front door. "Poor Tej." Bobbie smirked looking at him. "So Kaci's in the guest room…" She started.

"I brought an air mattress." Tej said.

"And I'm just perfectly capable of sleeping with my girl." Suki said as Kaci came out of the kitchen munching on some fruit.

"What am I doing?" She asked them confused.

Bobbie grinned. "Apparently Suki's sleeping with you."

"Coolness." Kaci said shrugging and then plopping down in a beanbag chair with her bowl.

"I should probably go." Han said.

Bobbie turned and looked at him shaking his shoulder. "No stay. You can sleep with me." She said smirking at him.

Tej's head snapped up and he looked at Han expectantly. "I don't think that is such a wise idea." Han said seeing the look on Tej's face.

Bobbie smiled. "His bark is worse than his bite. Tej lay off."

"No funny business you hear me?" He said to Han.

Han nodded. "No funny business scouts honor."

"Ok enough." Bobbie said. "Tej I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions."

Tej smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's late you should go to bed, we'll catch up in the morning."

"Yes mother." Bobbie smirked and looked at Suki. "By the way you could always come sleep with me and Han I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Suki laughed. "Not a chance. I don't like sharing my chicas." She joked.

Bobbie grinned as she reached back and grabbed Han's hand and they headed down the hall for her room with shouts of goodnight over their shoulders.

"You are all a strange bunch." Han said taking off his jacket and throwing it over the chair in the corner.

"No we're just really comfortable with each other. Tej and me may be tight, but I've known Suki since school. She's an amazing artist. She does car designs."

"Really? Her?" Han asked bewildered.

Bobbie nodded as she climbed into her bed after stripping off her jeans leaving her white tee and blue panties on. "Don't let her look fool you, she's brilliant and talented. Her and Tej have this flirting thing going on it's so funny."

Han lay down next to her and Bobbie rolled pressing her front against his side and resting her head on his chest. "Did you check your levels?" Han asked.

Bobbie sighed. "No father I'll do it right now."

"I am not your father." Han whispered kissing her as she lifted her head up to look at him.

She smiled and reached to her side stand and into the slightly open drawer and pulled out her one touch tester. After pricking herself and waiting the screen popped up with some numbers and everything looked fine. "I'm healthy." She giggled.

Han smirked. "I know that. I was just being cautious, Kaci seemed to take it quite serious." He said.

Bobbie sighed deeply and nodded. "Yeah I uh went into the hospital once because of it and ever since she's been like a mother hen making sure I take my meds regularly and check my levels every day. Since I was sixteen."

"Poo who people care about you." Han teased her.

"Shut up, hold me and go to sleep."

"Dishing out orders I see."

"Yes now go to sleep."

"What about holding you?"

"That too. Now go to sleep."

"Bo?"

"Hm…"

"I…" Han chicken out on what he wanted to tell her and started over. "Goodnight baby."

"Night." Bobbie kissed his cheek and then settled down and fell asleep, but Han couldn't too much had been on his mind the last week. Like what his real feelings for Bobbie had turned into and what he saw his future like with her in it. After a few hours of holding Bobbie asleep to him and staring at the ceiling Han fell into a light sleep.

Next Morning:

"Wake up! I made pancakes!" Bobbie groaned as she heard banging on her bedroom door.

"Suki doesn't cook." She grumbled to herself.

"It isn't Suki. I heard Mia and the guys pull up a little while ago." Han whispered in her ear. She lay almost on top of him having shifted a bit in the night. Han had noticed her restlessness but would talk with her about it later.

Bobbie whined. "But why? I was sleeping."

"Not very well." Han muttered.

"I know." Bobbie said softly. "Did I keep you awake?"

Han shook his head and kissed her temple. "No. I caused that myself."

"You ok?"

"Bo I need to tell you something before we leave the room." Han said.

There was more abruptly louder banging on the door. "Get your asses up!"

"Kac if you don't stop yelling I'm gonna come out there and kick your ass!" Bobbie yelled back playfully.

"Alright I know when I ain't wanted sheesh!" They heard her laughing and it faded away as she walked away from the door.

Bobbie sat up on her elbow looking down at Han and smiled. "What do you need to tell me?" She asked sweetly.

"I've been thinking the last few days that we should…"

"You are not breaking up with me after a week and a half?" Bobbie asked incredulously.

Han quickly shook his head. "No, no I was saying you and I should go some where for a few days. You know just you and me? No work, no friends, no lives to deal with just us." Han said calmly.

Bobbie smiled. "After only a week and a half. I was with Kyle for three years and we never did that."

"Not to sound crude but don't compare me to him. We're complete opposites." Han said firmly.

"Ok." Bobbie said softly bowing her head a bit.

"I didn't mean that, well I did just not how it came out." Han said gently lifted her chin with his fingers.

"It's ok." She said quietly. "You're right you're nothing alike and this relationship is completely different. I would love to go away with you, but Tej and Suk just got here and…"

"After they leave you and I'll go somewhere up the coast and get a little rental on the beach for a week." Han said smiling brightly at her.

Bobbie nodded. "I like that idea. Being right on the beach I can surf without having to drive anywhere."

"You surf?" Han asked.

"Something new about me you didn't know. I took it up after moving in with the Beckley's and I'm not the best, but I can at least stay on the board." She giggled.

Han grinned. "You in a bikini…"

"And board shorts. I need to be comfortable with my surroundings before I do the straight bikini deal."

Han chuckled softly at her. "It's still quite the picture."

Bobbie grinned. "Really?" She asked huskily as he leaned in towards her lips.

"Uh huh." Han breathed a second before capturing her lips in his and kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rolled onto his back once again and pulled her on top of him, making her giggle.

"We should get up." Bobbie smiled devilishly at him.

"Who says?" Han asked grinning at her.

"Well they do, but they are all probably at the door listening by now. At least I know Tej is." She grinned whispering to him.

Han chuckled lowly and she lowered her head back down to his and they began kissing again long and deep tongue strokes as they opened their mouths to each other and explored.

A few moments went by and Bobbie reluctantly pulled away from Han. "Ok really we need to get out there before they destroy my place." Han nodded and Bobbie crawled off him and grabbed some pants from her drawer and slipped them on while Han grabbed his from the night before and did the same.

They exited the room together and walked down the hall. Surprised that no one was by the door. Bobbie walked in front of Han with his fingers linked laying on her abdomen. "Morning!" Everyone chimed as they walked in to the kitchen.

Yep everyone was there. Vince was even there and Kaci was sitting on his lap. That wasn't computing in Bobbie's brain well. Kaci was sitting on _Vince's_ lap. Hmm? "Nice place." Was that an unsarcastic remark from Vince? Was that a compliment?

"Pinch me." Bobbie said to Han he gave her a light pinch and she gasped. "Ouch." She said and then looked up at Vince. "Ok I'm not dreaming, what the fuck? Did Vince hit his head?"

"Don't count on it sweetheart." Vince said sarcastically. "I was just being polite like they asked me too. You know being on your turf and all."

Bobbie pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead. "Fewh I though he had gone soft on me there for a second." She joked.

"Ha, ha." Vince grumbled taking a bit of his pancake stack.

Kaci smiled at her sister who took a seat at the only open chair left on Han's lap much like she was perched upon Vince's. He was hot, she was a girl, what did it really matter that she barely knew him? "So how did you two sleep?" Kaci asked.

"Eh." Bobbie and Han both shrugged and smirked at each other for answering at the same time.

"So what are we doing today?" Suki asked.

"What if we hit the beach?" Kaci said smiling brightly. "I bought a new bikini and I need an excuse to wear it."

Bobbie looked at Han and he nodded and then looked at Dom and Bobbie got the hint. "I can't I'm working afternoon shift at that garage." Bobbie said.

"Nah. You can take the day off." Dom said. "In fact why don't we all take the day off? We work hard enough." He said.

Everyone agreed and they finished up eating the wonderful breakfast Mia had made and then Vince, Letty, Leon, Jesse, Dom and Mia all left to go home and get ready for the beach. Han left a few moments later after standing on Bobbie's front porch and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Back in the house Kaci and Suki were both standing at the door grinning and Tej was eyeballing Bobbie with concern. "Damn girl, didn't know you had in ya." Suki said smirking at her.

Bobbie giggled and shrugged. "He brings it out in me."

"How much do you really know about this guy?" Tej asked.

"Not the third degree Tej, please. He's a really great guy." Bobbie whined walking past to the kitchen to do up the breakfast dishes real quick.

"Yeah but how do you know he's a really great guy?" Tej persisted walking in to the kitchen behind her.

"Besides the fact that he saved me twice from Kyle?" Bobbie asked rhetorically. "I know he's a really great guy because after I told him about my past he wasn't disgusted with me. He apologized when he didn't even need to and when I asked him why he said it was because it wasn't fair the way the world treated me."

Tej looked and saw the small blissful smile appear on Bobbie's face as she stared out the kitchen window looking out on her back yard as she washed dishes quickly by hand. "A'ight boys got some greatness, but I'm gonna keep an eye on him all the same." He said.

Bobbie looked over and smiled at him. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you Tej."

"Just lookin' out baby girl." Tej said and gave her a quick friendly kiss on the side of her head. "But I am rank from the drive here, I'm gonna steal your shower."

Bobbie giggled it always amazed her how he could go from tender to making jokes in a second. "You do that. But I think Suki's in the guest bathroom, plenty of hot water though so you can use my shower in my room." She told him. Tej nodded and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall leaving Bobbie alone.

Beach:

Bobbie pulled up at the spot where her and Han hand gone that one day and saw the other's cars already there. Tej pulled up along side her in his truck and they all got out and went down onto the beach we're everyone was starting to set up.

Han looked up and saw Bobbie and jogged towards her. "Hey." He smiled. "You look really nice."

Bobbie smirked cause he was just imagining ripping her bikini top off and she knew it, but oddly enough it didn't bother her at all. She wore a black string bikini top with a jeweled skull over her breast on pristine cut of fabric that hugged to her skin, black and white Roxy board shorts that hung to her knees and black flip flops. "Thank you." She grinned.

Han took the bag she was holding and through it over his shoulder. Bobbie couldn't believe that he was a gentlemen, but people surprise you on a regular bases. "'Bout time your asses showed up!" Jesse laughed.

Bobbie looked at him grinning and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tej sneak up on Suki and grab her sides making her shriek. "How long have you been here?" She asked her cousin.

"Five minutes." Han informed her. "Jesse's just impatient."

"Why's that?" Bobbie asked.

Jesse shrugged. "Nothin' to do." He said. Bobbie laughed lightly and took the bag from Han's shoulder.

"Good thing I liked going to the beach. Here get Leon and Vince and set up this volley ball net." She instructed. Jesse took the bag and headed off to find the guys.

"So…" Han started. Bobbie looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked. Han got this smirk on his face and Bobbie's smile faded. "What are you thinking?" She asked cautiously. Han quickly grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the water. "Han!" She shrieked in delight.

Before she knew it Bobbie found herself immersed in could water. When she came up she wiped her face and spit salt water from her mouth. "You looked hot thought I'd cool you off." Han joked standing a few feet from her.

Bobbie grinned to herself as his eyes roved her wet petite body and the curve of her breasts in her bikini top. "Han?" She asked him innocently as she came up towards him. He wore a gray t-shirt and black and gray board shorts.

"Yes?" He smirked at her.

Bobbie jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "This water is fucking cold." She said and finally let the shiver take over her body as she smirked at him.

Han chuckled and carried her attached to him out of the water. "I'm sorry baby. Anything I can do?" He asked jokingly.

He plopped down on the towel he had laid out to sit on, on the sand and Bobbie smirked at him. "Keep me warm." She said smiling at him seductively.

"I think I can do that." Han said smirking at her. He rotated around so Bobbie's was laying on her back on the towel and he was laying over her. He started leaning in when a ball of some sort hit him in the head.

"There's no time for that!" Leon called. "You guys can get your freak on later! Get your asses over here!"

Bobbie giggled and looked up at Han as he closed his eyes and groaned silently. "You know if we ignore them it'll just get worse." Bobbie joked.

Han looked down at her and smiled. "That is not entirely true, eventually they'd just give up." He said huskily.

"Come on we can't have the kind of fun we want in public anyway." Bobbie grinned. "Well the kind of fun I want." She clarified.

"I want what you want." Han smirked at her.

"I figured you would. Later?" She said sitting up and kissing him softly.

Han groaned pleasurably from her kiss and nodded. "Definitely." He mumbled. Bobbie gave him another kiss and he reluctantly stood and helped her up. Bobbie grabbed the volleyball that had hit Han in the head and walked towards the now set up net.

"Guys on girls." She said.

"Yeah that's usually how it goes, but there are several positions you can get yourself into." Vince said sarcastically.

Bobbie smirked at him. "To bad you haven't been in said positions lately."

"My lucks about to change." Vince said glancing at Kaci who was only a few feet from him.

Kaci looked at him amused. "Oh it is, is it?" She asked. "We'll see. Me, Suki, Letty, Mia and Bobbie against you six."

"But there's only five of you that isn't fair." Dom said.

Bobbie grinned. "Trust me we don't need another player to make this fair. We can handle ourselves." She said.

Letty agreed. "Yeah." She said smirking at Dom. "So we gonna play or what?"

"Alright. Let's play." Dom said. All the girls went to one side of the net while the guys stayed where they were on their side. "Who serves first?" He asked.

Bobbie walked up to the net holding the volleyball. "Rock, paper, scissors for first serve." She said. Han walked up and they did rock paper scissors and Bobbie won picking rock while Han settle for scissors. "We serve." She grinned and stepped back into place.

After calling the zero, zero score Bobbie served up the ball and Kaci called it and spiked it over the fence only after Leon sent it back, the ball hit the sand and the girls jumped up with a whoop of excitement.

"Yeah, yeah lucky score." Tej said smirking at the girls. He knew what they were capable of, but didn't feel it necessary to tell the guys, they probably deserved a good ass whooping anyways.

Suki served it up next and it bounced from Kaci to Mia to Bobbie and she slammed it over the net and the guys didn't even have time to dive before it hit the fan. "Ok two in a row?" Leon looked at them skeptically and they all stood with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Guys huddle up." Dom said. The guys huddled and Bobbie turned to the girls and they came together while the guys talked in hushed tones.

"You guys are killing it." Letty said.

Bobbie smirked. "Suki, Kac and I were on the volleyball team in high school. Don't say anything, just keep it simple and they wont catch on."

"Nothing fancy. Got it." Kaci giggled. "There isn't anything fancy in volleyball sis."

"Still, don't look to good or they might find we're scamming them."

"Scamming, but we haven't made any bets." Mia said.

"We're about too." Bobbie grinned wickedly.

They heard the clearing of a throat and turned to see the guys standing at the ready. "Ready to go some more?" Dom asked.

The girls nodded and Bobbie decided to put her plan into affect. "Since you seem to think we're just lucky why don't we make a little bet?" She asked sweetly.

"What terms?" Dom asked.

"Well if we win you guys have to cook dinner and do dishes and clean up, but if you win…" Bobbie trailed off in thought.

"We'll prepare a full fledged meal for you all." Kaci inputted.

Bobbie looked at her and frowned. "What? I can't cook remember?"

Kaci smirked at her. "Doubtful we'll win?" She asked.

"No, I just hate cooking." Bobbie replied.

"Have faith." Kaci smirked. The guys looked at the fighting duo for a moment before agreeing to the terms. _Suckers…_ Kaci and Bobbie both thought silently as the game continued once again…


	13. Ch12 What he does

Chapter 12:

Bobbie and the others walked into her place, the girls were taunting the boys because they had lost and were going to cook dinner. And being that Bobbie had a newer and bigger grill than Dom at this point she offered up her place, plus it would just be a change.

"We smoked you guys." Suki teased punching Tej lightly in the bicep.

Tej smirked at her. "Yeah, yeah but three of you ladies had the advantage." He said.

Bobbie giggled. "Just cause we played on a team didn't give us an advantage." She said mockingly as they all followed her through the kitchen dropping of shopping bags from their stop on the way home.

"Team?" Dom, Vince, and Leon chimed.

"Two year volleyball state champs." Tej confirmed smirking.

"We weren't that good." Kaci said being slightly modest as she started pulling out items from the grocery bags and putting them away. She left the meat they had purchased on the counter next to the sink so Dom could prep it and barbeque it.

"You three took the team to state." Tej said.

"Now I sort of feel cheated. How about you guys?" Han said smirking as Bobbie turned to face with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah." The guys chimed.

"We one fair and square, past experience aside." Bobbie said grinning at her boyfriend. Han walked over towards her and put his arms around her waist. "Yes?" She asked.

"I should've left you in the cold ocean." He teased.

Bobbie pouted. "But then what kind of fun would we have later."

"Ok you two seriously." Kaci said. "I'm still getting use to this Bobbie, don't make me gag." She teased them.

Bobbie giggled and gave Han a quick kiss before passing quickly to the back door, sliding it opening and stepping out to start up the grill. "How do you like your meet?" Bobbie turned and smiled at Dom as he walked out with a massive plate of state in one hand and another of chicken breast balancing on a bowl of what was probably barbeque sauce.

"Well I don't like my cow to moo, so cooked." She grinned.

"Easy enough. And the other's?"

"Tej will eat medium rare as does Suk and Kaci likes hers well but not burned."

"Picky bunch." Dom joked.

Bobbie gave him a small smile. "Well yeah know."

"So I hate to bring this up after such a day of fun, but…"

"You are still trying to figure out what's bothering me. Neither Jesse nor Han will tell you and it's got you very curious." Bobbie said.

Dom sighed. "I just wish you'd trust us enough to want to tell us." He said.

Bobbie thought for a moment and then looked at Dom. In the time she had gotten to know him she knew he was a great guy. He took care of his friends and he loved his sister so much he'd probably kill any guy that hurt her and that showed character.

"In all honesty Dom it doesn't have anything to do with trust. It's more me than anything." She said softly. "But I can't run from it forever."

"So?" Dom asked.

Bobbie sighed. "If I'm going to tell you I'm going to tell you all at once so I don't have to repeat myself." She said. Dom nodded and Bobbie left him to grill and headed in the house.

"…now take the potatoes and cut them in half, in half again and cube them." Mia instructed showing Leon and Jesse how to cut potatoes properly for potato salad.

Bobbie smirked seeing Kaci leaning back against the fridge and Vince leaning into her one hand palm down on the freezer door talking to her in a hushed tone. "Penny for your thoughts?" Han asked walking over.

Bobbie looked at him and smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna tell them." She said.

"You don't have to." Han said looking at her. "They don't have to know anything about you."

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah they do. It's not fair for them to have to put all this faith in me and I don't even have enough to tell them about my past. I want to tell them."

"Only if you really want to." Han said putting his arms around her waist. Bobbie nodded.

"I really want to."

"Really want to what?" Suki asked coming over from where she had been showing Tej how to cut fruit properly. Guys couldn't do anything without a little instruction these days they were so spoiled and or they didn't usually eat what they were helping prepare.

"I really want to tell them about me and my life."

Suki looked at her and smiled. "Good for you. I dunno what he's doing to you but I like it."

Bobbie giggled and looked at Han who had been watching her with concern and that soon faded away and all that was left was amusement for Suki's comment.

"I don't mind it much myself Suk." Bobbie said smiling.

"Damn…" They heard Tej curse and Suki rolled her eyes.

"I better get back over there before he chops off a finger." She joked and walked away. Bobbie laughed softly and she realized Han hadn't taken his arms from around her and smiled.

"You know I could get use to you being around like this." Bobbie grinned.

"You might as well. I'm here three quarters of the time anyway." Han teased her.

Bobbie smirked. "Good point."

"Hey Bo could you help me out here!" She heard Dom call. Bobbie gave Han a soft kiss grinned at him and then headed to the back. "How do you…"

Bobbie giggled and fixed the heat on the grill for Dom. "So many knobs not enough time to learn how to use them all." She grinned.

Dom chuckled. "New model grills aren't my forte." He joked.

"Mine either, Tej had to show me how to use that damn thing back home."

"Why do you always say back home?" Dom asked. "I mean not to sound rude but this is your home now."

Bobbie shrugged. "It's where I grew up, went to school, I guess I'll always think of it as home. But that doesn't make this any less of home." She explained as best she could. "I call this home too."

Dom nodded and went back to grilling. Once all the sides were prepared and were on the table Dom brought the steaks and chicken breasts in and set them on the table. They were cooked slowly with repeated coatings of Dom's concoction of barbeque sauce.

"Bobbie why don't you say grace." Dom suggested.

Bobbie looked at him and shook her head. "I don't say grace. No offense I don't believe in a god. I believe in a higher power, but not god."

"Oh fuck I'll say grace." Kaci said looking at her sister. "Don't get her started please."

"I love how you started that Kac, 'oh fuck.'" Suki teased her.

Kaci smirked. "I've got a better idea than saying grace since we're all here lets say something we're thankful for."

Mia smiled. "That's a great idea. We've never done that before."

"Do we have to participate?" Vince asked.

"Yes." Mia insisted.

"Ok Mia you start and we'll go to the left." Kaci instructed.

Mia nodded. "I'm thankful for good friends and my brother even though he is a pain in my ass occasionally."

Dom chuckled softly but didn't say anything yet. "I'm thankful for…" Jesse trailed off for a moment.

"We'll come back to you little buddy." Leon chuckled. "I'm thankful for great boos and hot chicks." He said smirking his smirk.

"I'm thankful for life." Letty said. "And great sex." Everyone looked at Dom and he just smirked at Letty and gave her a wink.

"I'm thankful for my old and new friends and my family." Dom said.

It came to Han and he really didn't know what to say. "I'm thankful for my girlfriend and my friends." He said. Bobbie smiled over at him and then thought about what she could say.

"I'm thankful to be alive." She said.

"Ditto." Tej said.

"I'm thankful for fast anything." Suki smirked.

Kaci giggled and then looked down the table at Bobbie. "I'm thankful for my sister."

Vine groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Everyone ordered.

"Fine I'm thankful to have good friends." He said.

That was everyone and so they all started eating and talking about random things. There was lots of shop talk and talk about what had to get done at the garage the next day. Until a while later when the food was gone and everyone migrated to the living room and it got kind of quiet. Bobbie and Han sat on the floor cuddled together leaning on a wall, Kaci was sitting in Vince's lap on a beanbag chair as were Letty and Dom. Mia was helping Tej do up the dishes and Suki was laying on her stomach observing. Jesse and Leon were sitting on the floor too.

"So what now?" Mia asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Now I should probably do what I told Dom I would do." Bobbie said.

"What's that?" Mia asked.

"Tell you all what I've been hiding."

Mia sighed. "Bobbie Dom's just nosy you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. Isn't that right Dom?" She said looking over at him sternly.

"No Mia it's fine. I want to tell you guys." Bobbie said.

"Are you sure?" Letty asked.

"Yeah cuz?" Jesse piped up.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

So for the next hour Bobbie told them everything she had told Han. To say they were shocked was an understatement. When she was finished telling the story no one said anything. "Well?" Han asked.

"I…I don't know what to say." Mia said. There were tears in her eyes as well as Kaci's. She knew the whole story but it still made her tear up.

"That's rough shit chica." Letty commented looking at her with friendly eyes.

"Wow." Was all Leon could say and Vince and Dom just sat in silence.

"So really it had nothing to do with trusting you guys, I just don't like talking about it. It's my past and I don't like being stuck in the past. I'm a different person now, but every once and a while it haunts me." Bobbie said softly. Han held her to him gently running his hand up and down her arm soothingly and she relaxed against his side sighing with contentment.

Dom looked at Bobbie and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was going to have to tell you eventually. You can't run from things and you can't hide." Bobbie said. "A few weeks ago a detective came asking if I would go speak with my father so he would trade for information on a murdering rapist. I couldn't do it."

"I…" Vince trailed off.

Bobbie giggled. "Don't worry Vince I'm a big girl I can take what I dish."

"Yeah but…"

"No really it's fine. Don't change I like our spats." Vince smirked and nodded and went silent.

"So you and Jesse did have the same last name?" Letty asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah my name was Bobbie Alexandra Michaels before the Beckley's adopted me soon after the trial."

"Wow." Leon said again.

Things continued on much like that for a while longer before everyone was agreed that Bobbie's past didn't matter. She was who she was now and that was the Bobbie they had grown to know and like without hesitation. The DT team decided to head out when it got late and headed home for the night leaving Tej, Suki, Kaci, and Han at Bobbie's house.

"We're going to bed." Kaci and Suki said as they got up from the floor where they had been laying and painting each other's nails a long while after the others left and went to the guestroom and fell asleep.

"I think we're going to go to bed to." Han said lifting a lightly sleeping Bobbie in his arms as he stood from the beanbag chair where she had curled against him and rested.

"Han?" Tej said.

Han turned. "Yeah."

"That's my girl, she's like my sister. You hurt her I'll hurt you." Tej said seriously.

Han nodded with a knowing smile on his face. "I know man, don't worry I would never want to hurt her. She's the best thing in my life."

"Keep it that way." Tej said smirking at him. Han adjusted her in his arms a bit and then walked down the hall to her room gently pushing the door shut with his foot. He set her down on the bed and leaned over her gently tapping her cheek with his had.

"I know you heard the conversation." He grinned. Bobbie had smiled involuntarily at Han's comment to Tej and he had caught it.

Bobbie smiled and opened her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked.

Han grinned. "Liar I saw the smile."

"I smile when I sleep." Bobbie threw back teasingly.

"Whatever." Han said and stepped away from the bed to change into some sleeping clothes. Bobbie had other ideas. She sat up and walked over putting her arms around his waist after he got his shirt off. For being a mechanic he was well muscled and Bobbie loved his body. He was amazing to her.

She kissed along his bare shoulder and felt him shiver. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.

Bobbie smirked. "Tempting you." She replied huskily.

Han chuckled and turned in her embrace wrapping his arms around her leaning down and kissing her hotly. "Really now?" He grinned against her lips.

"Mmmhmm…" Bobbie hummed smiling at him with desire in her eyes. Han captured her lips against and began walking her towards the bed. "Is it working?" She asked jokingly.

Han smirked. "Maybe." He said lifting her up and tossing her literally onto her bed as she giggled with excitement. He climbed on the bed hovering over her kissing up her covered body to her lips. "Should we really be doing this with them in the house?" He whispered as his hands went for the hem of her white shirt that covered over her sun dried bikini top.

"They can't hear us." Bobbie said breathing heavily with her enthusiasm. She sat up and removed her top for him and revealed the black string bikini top she had worn to the beach. "Be gentle I like this bathing suit." She giggled.

Han reached behind her and untied the sets of strings of her bikini and then pulled it from her body like it had been a second skin and tossed it to the floor.

Bobbie gasped when Han's lips partially consumed her right breast and suckled strongly as his hands worked the string and Velcro of her board shorts pushing them down her legs. Bobbie wiggled a bit and the board shorts fell off her feet onto the floor as Han kissed up her collarbone to her lips covering them with his own.

Han lifted his shirt off as Bobbie's hands worked on the string and Velcro of his own board shorts and pushed them down his body. Han was left completely naked while Bobbie still wore the black string bikini bottoms of her suit, but not for long cause Han untied either side and pulled them out from under her and tossed them to the floor as well.

Bobbie was in heaven as they scooted further on the bed and got under her comforter. Han reached into her nightstand drawer and retrieved a square foil package. Things heated up from their as they set into hours of passion joining together and blissfully fulfilling each other's needs.

Han lay holding a panting Bobbie in his arms after yet another round and awe inspiring sex and she turned a bit putting her arms under his and her palms on his shoulder blades as they lay on their sides. She kissed his collarbone lightly.

"I think we've hit a new level of wow." Han whispered.

Bobbie giggled. Things went silent for a little while as they just listened to each other breath and soft thrumming of their hearts in the dead silence. "Did I ever tell you what my tattoos stood for?" Bobbie asked.

Han kissed her temple and then rested his head back on the pillow and she looked up at him with her beautiful brown doe eyes. "No." He said softly.

"The one on my left wrist stands for fear and the one on my right stands for happiness."

"Why's that?" Han asked.

"When you read a book you read from left to right. My story would begin with fear but end in happiness." Bobbie explained.

"And what about the one right here." He hand glided down her smooth back to the tattoo on her lower back area. "What's it for?"

"I always loved capuchin monkey's and I had a scare to cover up so…"

"A scare from what?" Han asked.

Bobbie sighed. "One night my father got drunker than usually and he shoved me really hard and I fell through the glass coffee table. I don't remember what I did, but when I woke up I was laying on my stomach and this really nice female doctor was stitching me up. She said I should watch where I'm running cause if you trip and hit your head next time you might not be so lucky."

"He told them you tripped?" Han asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. And they believed him. I mean what little kid doesn't trip occasionally."

" So you got the small monkey to cover the scare." Han said.

"When I was sixteen. It was my first tattoo. Tattoos were like my way of coping and my dad understood that so he paid for my first tattoo. When I was seventeen me and Kaci went and got our wrists done."

"I wish mine had meaning but they don't."

"They do they have meaning to you, you just don't know it." Bobbie yawned. "Night." She whispered.

Han kissed her head softly and tightened his grip on her making her wiggle a little closer to him and he smiled. "Night."


	14. Ch13 I luv U in Santa Barbara

AN: Sorry for the delay folks. Got caught up working on something else cause I got sort of sidetracked from this story and really didn't know what to write, but I'm back and will hopefully be updating more. Thanks for the reviews to all those that have been and I hope you enjoy.

PS I don't own a damn thing except my oc's. Cool? Good.

Chapter 13:

The days and weeks had finally passed enough that Bobbie and Han could take their little trip. Suki and Tej and spent an innumerable amount of time hounding Bobbie about her changing. But that they enjoyed the change cause she seemed to at least be opening up a bit and happy. So now bobbie was getting ready to head out of work at the bar, but first she needed to talk to the manager.

"Hey Beth." She said kindly.

"Bobbie hey what's up?" Beth asked putting some glasses away under the bar.

"I know this is really short notice but is it cool if I have Friday through Sunday off?"

"This week?"

"Yeah. See my boyfriend wants to take me out of town for a few days and I was thinking that it might be ok?" Bobbie said sweetly.

Beth thought it over for a moment and nodded. "Yeah that would be fine. Kaci can come work in your place. She still in town?"

"Yeah. And I didn't even think of that. But I'll tell her. Besides she's had enough vacation she needs to get back to work." Bobbie laughed softly.

Beth smiled. "Have a fun weekend with your boy…friend!" She sing-songed teasingly.

Bobbie smirked at her. "Thanks. And I will." She left practically skipping out of the bar and right across the sidewalk to Han's car. No he wasn't leaning on it, or sitting in it he was at her place sleeping. He had spent the better part of the day fixing more and more cars because the shop was getting a little backed up. He was in truth exhausted so having been blocked in Bobbie took his car to work and passed on offered shots and beers from customers saying that she wasn't feeling well. They accepted it and moved on without another thought luckily and she got nobody behind the bar telling the manager she was declining perfectly good boos. They understood.

Bobbie's Place:

Bobbie pulled up out side her house parking behind her car and climbed out of Han's and ran up to the front door. She unlocked it let herself in and turned locking it again. Bobbie remained silent as she made her way back to her room. She saw Han sleeping facing towards the door and she smiled also seeing his luggage right next to her dresser. She decided to pack quickly and than get to bed.

Next Morning:

Bobbie was awoken from a peaceful sleep and practically rolled out of bed. "Hey!" She whined.

"Get up come on we're going." Han said standing her up.

Bobbie leaned on him resting her head upon his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Just let me sleep a little longer." She whispered rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and put her arms around his waist.

"You can sleep on the drive there come on." Han said laughing softly. Bobbie groaned and opened her eyes a bit looking around her room. Their bags weren't in the room so she assumed they were already in Han's trunk.

"Fine." She started for the door and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Babe you need to put pants on first and a shirt." He laughed softly in her ear.

Bobbie looked down and saw that she was in her bra and panties. "Ha, ha." She said lazily walking to her dresser. She undid the front hook of her bra and let it slip from her shoulders to the floor and grabbed out a string bikini top. She tied that on quickly and than switch her panties from swimming bottoms and trunks and through on a tank top over the bikini. She slipped some white lo top converse chucks on and turned to look at Han who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she started changing.

"Ready?" He asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair flattening it out a bit and nodded. "Let's go." And she yawned.

Han took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and down the hall. They grabbed bottled water from her fridge and left locking up behind them.

Bobbie leaned forward and turned the radio to a station she liked. "Thought you were going back to sleep?" Han questioned.

"Like that'll happen." Bobbie muttered. "I'm awake now and I wasn't drinking last night so there's no chance of going back to sleep for me." She said with a small smile.

Han looked over at her. She was slumped down in her seat head rested against the frame of the door window down hair wiping about cooling her from the early morning California sun. Han sat left Han on the steering wheel and his right elbow propped up by the window frame of the driver's side door.

"So I got this place in Santa Barbara. It's a two story townhouse, minutes away from the beach and a bit away from the center of town." Han explained.

"Sounds great." Bobbie said softly resting her eyes from the wind pelting her face. "Wait minutes from the beach?" She asked looking over at him.

Han kind of huffed. "Yeah couldn't find anything open on the beach this time of…"

"I'm kidding." Bobbie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it'll be just as great as on the beach." She lay her head on his shoulder and the drive got quiet except for the soft tunes playing from the radio.

Townhouse:

"This is it I guess." Han said pulling up and parking.

Bobbie got out of the car and looked the place over. It wasn't too shabby. It had nice foliage around it and it was cleaned up and panted a light cream. It was like any townhouse Bobbie had seen in Florida so it wasn't anything new but it was nice. Han walked up alongside her with the key in hand and they went up to the front door and let themselves in.

"It's perfect." Bobbie said smiling as she went up the stairs that led to the living room and down the hall that led to the master bedroom and extra guest room. She flopped back on the bed and than curled into a ball on her side. "Wake me in the morning!" She hollered and she could hear Han laugh as he wandered around looking some more.

Bobbie got up and went to the double doors that would lead onto the second story porch just off the master bedroom. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a firm chest. "So?"

"It'll do." Bobbie replied turning in his arms and giving him a passionate kiss. Just then Bobbie's stomach gave a low rumble and they broke apart laughing. "Are you going to feed me on this trip or do I have to hack you up into little bits and stew your ass?" She asked jokingly.

Han chuckled. "Let's bring our bags in and we'll go find some food."

"Agreed." Bobbie grinned. She turned Han around and Jumped on his back like a little kid put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Come on Jeeves." She joked.

"I am never waking you up early again on a day you wont have a hangover." Han laughed. Bobbie giggled and kissed his cheek.

Lunch:

"It's before noon you're supposed to order breakfast." Bobbie said smirking across the table at Han who was digging into an everything burger at ten forty-five in the morning.

Han swallowed his massive bit of food and took a sip of his soda and grinned at her. "And you're point?" He asked cheekily.

"Whatever." Bobbie rolled her eyes and started eating her specialty fruit salad, with yogurt and walnuts. She took a sip of her sugarless ice tea and than returned to her food. "So when is Race war's?"

"Middle of August why?"

"Just curious. Dom said anything more about our Race?" She asked.

Han shrugged. "Not to me. If he was going to talk about it to someone that wouldn't run and tell you it'd be Vince. I know Dom he's going to want to stump you and it wont be hard you not knowing the area as well as the rest of us."

"Well asking Vince is out of the question." Bobbie laughed.

Han chuckled. "I think he's sort of gotten use to you now. He really just doesn't like new people. And it didn't help that you knew exactly which buttons to push."

"I'm just gifted I know."

"Ok so let's stop talking about all that this is supposed to be our weekend away from everything."

Bobbie smiled and nodded. "Ok. What do you want to do?"

"You already know what I want to do, but I think I can put that on hold for a bit to take you to the beach." Han said smirking at her.

"And what would _that_ entail?" She asked grinning cunningly at him.

Han took another bit of his burger amusement in his eyes and he just shook his head chewing slowly. "How's the meal?" The waiter asked coming up alongside their small table.

Bobbie saw that Han was still chewing and just gave a nod. "It's great thanks."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

"No but you can bring the bill by in about five minutes." Bobbie said looking up at Han. "That burger should be scarfed down by than."

Han made a face his mouth still full of food and the waiter just laughed casually to himself. "Alright. I can do that." He said.

He walked away and Bobbie looked back at Han who was just swallowing his properly chewed food. "Why do you insist on mocking me?" He asked.

"Why do you insist on avoiding my questions?" She retorted teasingly.

"I tactfully declined from answering. What I have to say would be inappropriate to say in other peoples company." Han replied smiling devilishly at her.

Bobbie grinned. "Thought so." She said confidently. They finished up their food and headed back to the rental to get some things before going anywhere else.

Later On:

Bobbie busted through the front door of their rental home and rain straight up the stairs and down the hall into the guest room trying her damnedest not to laugh. She ran into the in to the master bathroom closing the door behind her and sat in the empty tub fully clothed.

"Bobbie!" Han yelled down the hall. Bobbie hadn't been able to resist herself from whacking Han with some seaweed she had found on the beach, thus leaving some decent marks on his perfectly flawless skin. "You know I'm going to find you!"

Han had retaliated by throwing her into the water fully clothed. This triggered Bobbie seducing him in to forgiving her so she could snatch his keys from his pocket and strand him at the beach and run all the way back to the townhouse. It was a short three minute drive from there and back so it didn't take to long for Bobbie to get back where we found her now, but she knew how Han was about leaving his car out of eye shot.

The door handle on the bathroom door turned and Bobbie smirked holding up his keys dangling from her finger as the door opened. "Want these?" She asked.

"Yes." Han replied grinning back at her. "I can't believe I ran all the way here just to find you sitting in the tub."

"Correction…" Bobbie tossed his keys too him and stood up. She kicked off her shoes and tossed them out of the tub. "Stripping in the tub. If you can make it back here in time you can shower with me, but if not you're out of luck." She grinned deviously.

"And if I chose not to go get the car?" Han smirked.

Bobbie grinned. "Yeah we both know you won't be doing that, so you better hurry."

Han watch her stripped off her tank top that she had put on earlier that morning and than left the bathroom. He hated to do it, but he just didn't trust people outside of his neighborhood with his car. They didn't know who he was or whom he hung with. The Toretto team was popular not to be messed with but nobody would know that here in Santa Barbara.

Bobbie tossed her shorts on the bathroom floor and than finished undressing out of her soaked bikini, all though it had started to dry from the windy jog back to the house. She reached forward turning the water on and remembered the sliding door. She closed it and than lifted the switch for the shower. Cold water spluttered out first and it was quickly replaced by heat and an involuntary moan escaped her lips as the pellets beat down on her back on the tensing muscles.

Not having run that far in a long time, could make bones act quite easily Bobbie found out, but she soon relaxed against the heat and the tension seemed to dissolve away. She rinsed her hair thoroughly and shampooed, luckily having seat up everything before they had gone to breakfast that morning, or brunch according to Han.

Just as she was finished rinsing away the remnants of shampoo from her hair Bobbie heard the slight squeak the track of the sliding door made and turned her head a bit catching Han slipping in to the shower with her. "I see you made record timing?" She grinned as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Like running a god damn marathon."

"Good I want you to work for it." Bobbie teased.

Han leaned his head down to her shoulder placing soft kisses along the moist flesh leading to her neck. "Yeah but that was just cruel." Han replied huskily in her ear. "It's really hard to drive when you see nothing but your naked girlfriend in the shower without you."

Bobbie giggled and a soft mumbled of pleasured curses escaped her lips when Han gently sucked the lob of her ear between his lips and nipped at it playfully. "Sorry." She breathed softly.

Han turned her towards him swiftly and backed her into the wall pinning her there and she smirked at him. "Not yet but you will be." He breathed and as he leaned in to kiss her he watched as the color from her face drained and she turned her head away. "What? What's wrong?" Han asked.

Bobbie didn't really know what to say so she just pushed him away from her and stepped around him climbing out of the shower. She grabbed her towel from the counter by the sink wrapped in it in left the bathroom.

Being thoroughly confused and worried Han rinsed his hair quickly slicking it back and than shut the shower off and got out grabbing his towel from the rack. He put it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to find Bobbie sitting on the end of the master bed staring at the floor holding the towel around herself like it was going to protect her.

"Bobbie." Han said kneeling in front of where she sat legs cross on the edge of the bed Indian style, towel covering everything but her dripping hair.

"My dad use to say that when I'd apologize." She said softly staring down at him.

Han stood up and picked her up resting her in his lap as he sat on the bed with her. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok, it's not you its just there are certain things you try to forget but they'll never really be gone. They'll be in the back of your mind and when something's done or said they'll appear without warning. At least that's what my shrink said."

"Bobbie I…I'm not him or Kyle. I wont lie and tell you I care about you and than turn around and hurt you. I love you and honestly care about you too much to ever do that." Han whispered in her ear.

Bobbie turned her head and caught his gaze. Had he just said he loved her? "What did you say?" She asked softly.

"I love you." Han replied without hesitation. A smile broke out on Bobbie's face and she kissed him hard with zealous excitement. "And I mean it." Han whispered breaking away from her lips.

"I know you do." Bobbie whispered back. "I love you too." Han smiled kissing her again and fell back onto the bed Bobbie falling on top of him with a soft chuckle as their lip lock broke momentarily.

Han managed to get them out of their towels and roll them over so he was on top. He reached into the table stand and grabbed an small package from inside. He returned to kissing Bobbie's lips and moments later he found himself situated between her legs looking down at her. "I love you." He breathed.

Bobbie smiled up at him as her legs wrapped around her waist. "Than make love to me already." She said cheekily. Han laughed softly and bent down to her lips as his groin reacted and melded with hers in just seconds flat earning a moan for his efforts. "I love you." Bobbie whispered in his ear when she broke away.

Determined to show how much he really loved her Han gently pulled out and than reentered her warm body her muscle contracting in fabulous was around him and he couldn't stop a grunt of enjoyment. Continuing long and slow for a while Bobbie seemed to be enjoying every bit of his sensuousness, but wanted more.

"Faster…" She breathed in his ear. "Please?"

Han nipped at her neck making her scream with delight and picked up his pace a bit clearly aware of how on edge she was. It didn't take long for her to go over the edge crying out his name on the tip of her tongue. Han pushed down his want to release and kept moving.

A soft gasp alerted Han to her confusion and he pulled his head away from her neck wearing he'd been leaving a nice bruise to remember the night by and he grinned at her. "Wh-what are you…"

"Again." He whispered and continued moving bringing his lips down upon hers and gently prying her lips open with his tongue. Bobbie groaned in compliance with his wishes and went along with him knowing he was just trying to please her.

Bobbie could feel the muscles in her abdomen began to tighten a while later and knew she was on the brink of release yet again. She was amazed that he had last so long without climaxing, but he obviously seemed to have more control than she did in that department, but she didn't care. "Uh…oh god…" Bobbie moaned out as Han nipped her ear and kissed down along her neck to her shoulder.

The world shattered for the second time that night and Bobbie found herself seeing stars as she came, hard, whimpering tender nothings against his forehead.

Han found his release just seconds after and groaned and grunted against her collarbone muttering her name from his lips. Bobbie sighed contently as he rolled away from her and removed the condom he wore tossing it in the trashcan. Rolling to face him Bobbie tucked herself into his side and was instantly asleep. Han one handedly adjusted the bedding bring the sheet up over their still watery and sweat covered bodies.

It was a hot night and Han found himself lolled to sleep by the feel of the girl in his arms and the rhythmic breathing flowing from between her softly parted swollen pouty pink lips. "I love you." He whispered once kissing the top of her head and than closing his eyes to sleep the rest of the night away.


	15. Ch14 I said I Luv Him

Chapter 14:

Next Morning:

Bobbie woke up and stretched her legs, but found it relatively difficult them being entangled with Hans. She lifted her head a bit and saw he was still sleep so she decided to wake him up. After all she owed him for waking her way to early the morning before. "Wake up!" She poked his abdomen. Han didn't even twitch. "Wake up." This time she did what she would do to Kaci and grabbed his ear and yanked hard.

"Ow, ow, ow…" He awoke quickly at that yanking her hand away from his ear.

"That's what you get for waking me up early yesterday."

"Ok I accept my punishment but damn." Han mumbled.

Bobbie smiled. "And this is what you get for loving me." She gave him a kiss using her thumb and pointer finger to gently rub his ear lobe making him moan in delight.

"You…know…" Han mumbled against her lips and they broke apart momentarily. "I had a nice evening planned all dramatic to tell you."

"Really?" Bobbie giggled.

"Uh huh. We were going to go to this Italian restaurant tonight and than like our first date a nice walk on the beach." Han explained.

Bobbie smiled. "I liked it better the way it happened."

"Me too." Han whispered in her ear. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

Han let his hand gently rake up and down her side while she lay her front against his side. "We should get up."

"Why? This is our weekend we can do whatever we want." Bobbie said softly.

"Yeah but if we get to the beach you can surf a little and I can catch up on my tan." He joked.

Bobbie grinned. "Yeah cause you need to lay out, you're looking pasty baby." She teased.

"Well now you know why I need to lay out." Han chuckled.

Bobbie smiled. "Alright come you." She sat up letting the sheet fall from around her and Han let out a playful whistle. "What?" She looked back at him still lying there.

"You think the beach can wait about an hour or so?" He asked smirking impishly at her.

Bobbie grinned at the offer in his words. "Maybe." Han sat up grabbing her and as he fell back on the bed she shrieked with enthusiastic laughter.

Sunday Evening:

"I hate to leave." Bobbie whispered packing her bag.

Han stopped her mid stride back to the available dresser to finish retrieving her clothes and pulled her to him sliding his arms around her middle. "Nothing'll change baby I promise. I still love you, and I loved you before this trip."

"I know that. It's just here we could just, be. You know? We didn't have to worry about work or the gang. It was just nice is all." Bobbie said softly. "To be alone."

Han smiled sincerely. "We'll be alone again."

"I know." Bobbie said softly and than looked up at him. "I love you."

"Yeah I love you too."

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and got back to packing. When they were all loaded up and ready to head out Han locked up the rental and stuck the key in the mail slot like he had been asked to do.

Home:

Han pulled up outside of Bobbie's place. "I should probably head to the fort." He said softly.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. Kaci's home the lights on and she'll probably bombard me with questions. I'll save you from the girly stuff." She kidded.

"I really love you and thank you." Han kissed her softly for a few moments before the broke away and Bobbie retrieved her back from the backseat and than got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow." Bobbie waved and he drove off when she reached the steps.

Bobbie got inside and saw Kaci sitting in a beanbag chair and munching on potato chips watching something on TV. "Hey how was it?" Kaci asked.

"Okay." Bobbie said less than enthusiastically.

Kaci smirked at her. "Don't even try it. Get over here and spill."

Bobbie grinned giving in to her sister and sat down in the beanbag chair with her after Kaci made room. They shared the bag of chips and Kaci put the TV on mute. "He told me he loved me." Bobbie said looking at Kaci.

Kaci's smile got brighter if it was even possible. "Oh my god. And you?"

"Love him back." Bobbie confirmed smiling. "I mean Han is so great to me. He didn't look at me like I was trash or anything when I told him about my passed. You know some guys wouldn't even look at me because of what happened to me. To much emotional baggage or something, but Han took me on and he won my heart."

"That was so corny, but sweet. You really love him don't you?"

"Yes." Bobbie said simply.

Kaci smiled. "I'm glad. So how was the sex?"

"Oh god Kaci…" Bobbie whined.

"What? Come on I share when I have great sex."

"Yeah against my will. I'm forced to listen to you discuss every detail." Bobbie said.

Kaci rolled her eyes. "Ok fine don't tell me."

Bobbie grinned and looked down at her hands shyly. "He made me come twice without stopping, both incredible."

"Wait he thought about you before himself?" Kaci asked incredulously.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. That's just how he is though I mean he's never done that per say but he always thinks about my needs."

"He's got it bad for you." Kaci said. Bobbie bit her lip and looked a bit guilty at Kaci. "What?" She asked.

A small grin crossed her lips and she decided to recount the event as much as she could for her sister…

_"Han?" Bobbie walked into the kitchen looking for him and found him sitting at the table the morning of the day they'd be leaving._

_Han looked up from the paper he'd gone to retrieve from somewhere. "Morning." He smiled._

_Bobbie smiled. "Morning. Where'd you go?"_

_"Gas station." He replied. Bobbie walked over and slipped the paper from his hands and folded it setting it on the dinning table and sat saddled over his lap. _

_Bobbie smirked at him when he looked at her befuddled. "You know it wasn't very nice waking up without you."_

_Han grinned. "Sorry."_

_Bobbie slipped the large t-shirt she was wearing over her head and threw it on the floor leaving herself completely naked. Han's eye contact didn't waver. "I think you owe me." She grabbed his hand and…_

Kaci's mouth hung open in shock. "You let him?" She asked.

Biting her lip in anxiousness she nodded briefly. "Yeah I did. And it was incredible."

"Bo what is going on with you?"

"I dunno. It's like when I'm with Han all my walls are gone. And he's a freaking god!" She exclaimed dropping her forehead on Kaci's shoulder in on slight embarrassment at her statement.

Kaci laughed. "A sex god?" She asked.

"Foreplay and sex." Bobbie mumbled.

Kaci laughed at her sister. Foreplay had never really come up wit Bobbie in her other relationships and she hadn't cared for sex, so having someone that was a god at both those things and loved her seemed to be changing Bobbie slowly into what she should've been in the first place.

"So did he make you come just…ya know?" Kaci asked not wanting to say what she was think simply cause she didn't want to further embarrass Bobbie with the words.

Bobbie lifted her head a silly grin across her lips and nodded. "Yep."

Kaci grinned. "Well?"

"I already said he was a god what more do you need?" Bobbie asked.

Kaci shrugged. "Nothing I guess I just wasn't thinking. So I have something to tell you?"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of slept with Vince on Saturday night." Kaci said sheepishly.

Bobbie laughed. "Sleep with whoever you want. You're a big girl and you can take care of yourself."

"But you and Vince…"

"Are cool. We mock each other as a sort of affection." Bobbie said.

Kaci bit her lip. "I think I like him more than I initially thought Bo. What am I going to do? He wants race skanks and easy lays" She asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "I dunno. Tell him."

"Oh yeah cause 'I know we agreed it was just sex, but I found I have more feelings for you and want to be something more' is really a great subject." Kaci said sardonically.

Bobbie scoffed in laughter and patted Kaci's leg lightly. "Just catch him one day when he hasn't got a couple beers in him. I've found he's a really decent guy at that point in time."

Kaci nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Than just do it and get it over with cause I don't want to listen to you whine about how he might be the one but you'll never know…and blah, blah, blah." Bobbie joked. "So how'd it happen anyways?"

Kaci shrugged. "Honestly I don't really know, one minute we were talking and joking around and the next he was king konging me up the stairs over his shoulder." She laughed at the picture it brought back.

Bobbie snickered lightly. "Well that sounds um…"

"Corona was involved."

"Normal." Bobbie finished laughing softly. She stood up and turned to face Kaci. "I need a shower and sleep."

"Ohh he kept you up?" Kaci said winking and grinning at her like a dork or so Bobbie thought.

Bobbie snorted and turned away grabbing up her bag. "More like wore me out. Night!" She called over her shoulder as she headed down the hallway.

"Oh right call mom before you fall asleep!" Kaci called before unmuting the TV and going back to the movie she had previously been watching.

Bobbie did as she said and took a quick shower and dressed into some night shorts and a tank and crawled into bed after french braiding her hair for the night. She grabbed her cell and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy reply.

"Oh crap mom I'm sorry I forgot the time difference."

"Oh no sweetie it's alright I've tried to call today but your sister said you were away with your boyfriend. What was his name again?"

"Han mom."

"Han right. He still treating you good."

"I love him."

Bobbie heard a soft gasp and than words finally came moments later. "Love him?" She could hear the smile in her mom's voice. When she told them she 'loved' Kyle she didn't sound the part, but she assumed her mother heard the sincerity and honesty in her voice with the words she spoke.

"Yeah and he loves me back."

"Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Mom…" Bobbie whined. Why did every mother have to do this?

"Ok sorry sweetie getting ahead of myself. So when do your father and I get to meet this Han?"

"When you and dad come to visit." She deadpanned.

"Alright than how's next month work for your schedule?"

Next month was august. "Uh no good mom I have lots of plans next month." Bobbie said faintly.

"Alright fine the month after that?"

Bobbie nodded to herself. "Yeah that works mom. September works. I'll warn Han to be on his best behavior."

"He's not a trouble maker is he?"

"Mom's he's twenty-six not some young teenager, besides I'm early twenties too I can meet nice guys."

"Alright. I miss you sweetie."

"Miss you too mom."

"Love you. Call more would ya?"

"Yeah mom I will." Bobbie said. "Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Bobbie ended the call with a yawn set her phone down on her nightstand. She rolled onto her side and silently fell asleep with her thoughts on Han.

Couple Days Later:

"Ok this is how it's going to work." Dom started. They were all at the café for lunch. "Bo and I will…" Dom continued explaining his plan for their race to everyone while they ate. "Cool?" He asked Bobbie.

Bobbie grinned. "I live for this." She said in answer. Han kissed her cheek and she turned her head and met his lips in a faint kiss. "When?"

"Tomorrow night." Dom said.

Bobbie nodded. "Alright."

Next Night:

Bobbie pulled her car up to where all the cars were parked on the street. It to them was just another race night. Another boring straight shot run, but what they didn't know was the surprise that was awaiting them. As She stood leaning against her hood waiting on the 'Toretto Team' to arrive a crew of Dom's was setting up blocks and cones and such for their course in the sight they'd move to once bets were placed.

Here at the meeting point Dom would notify that the race was different and after the first race of him and Bobbie was officially over there would be one more for anyone brave enough to do the circuit. Not many from LA did circuit runs but some could pull it off.

Knowing that Dom was probably going to try and stump her she had tactfully forgot to tell them that corners weren't a problem for her because after graduation as a gift her parents had sent her and Kaci to Tokyo for two weeks. And it didn't take long for her to make friends with a guy who introduced her to underground Tokyo drift races. She of course had insisted on learning and brought her lessons back with her to the states and used them in corners on her circuit runs. It helped her keep ahead of her competitors by far being able to take corners in a slightly swifter manor to speak.

The Toretto Team pulled up in their familiar v formation and everyone started crowding around, but Han made his way over to Bobbie and gave her a kiss muting all girls that had thought maybe they'd have a chance that night. "Hi." Han whispered against her lips.

Bobbie smiled. "Hi."

"Ready for this?" He asked.

Bobbie quirked a brow. "You worried about me?" She asked.

Han shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"I'm Bobbie Beckley this is what I do." Bobbie grinned.

Han chuckled softly and gave her another kiss. "Ok. If you're confident than so am i. You've got this in the bag."

"Don't let Dom hear you say that." Bobbie said laughing softly. The crowd started to break to their cars and Bobbie and Han realized everything was set. He kissed her one last time and broke away from her heading to his car.

Bobbie smiled to herself and climbed in the driver's side of her car and started up her engine. "You've got this." She told herself and pulled out following the Toretto team to their destination.


	16. Ch15 City After my Own Heart

Chapter 15:

Bobbie sat hands on steering wheel waiting for Hector to call the start of the race. She looked over and saw Dom staring straight ahead, unphased by everything around him. She decided to turn on her stereo and sat listening calmly to the words watching Hector for their signal to go.

_Say your prayers little one  
dont forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'til the sandman he comes_

Bobbie saw Hector raise his arms up signalling them to be ready and than his arms dropped and Bobbie could make out the word 'go' in slow motion slide from his lips.

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
_

Pressing the clutch, putting the car in gear and slamming down on the gas Bobbie leapt from the starting line just behind Dom. Like she wanted. And shifted she was in her last available gear and was coming up on the first corner right alongside Dom.

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
we're off to never never-land_

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah  


Taking the corner the easiest way she knew to do by hand braking and counter steering her tires Bobbie managed to snake in front of Dom quickly checking her rear mirror to see him look slightly baffled by her expertise into that drift. She knew he had done the same just not at the same high speed she was use to. But he probably hadn't ever really drifted a corner like that at high speeds before anyways.

_Sleep with one eye open  
Grippin your pillow tight_

Exit light  
Enter night  
take my hand  
we're off to never never-land

(whisper)  
Now I lay me down to sleep (x 2)  
Pray the lord my soul to keep (x 2)  
If I die before I wake (x 2)  
Pray the lord my soul to take (x 2)  


Bobbie grinned coming into the second corner taking it like a pro once again keeping her lead on Dom. If she remember correctly there were exactly three corners, all relatively sharp turns, before the straight away that would lead to the finish.

Dom speed up getting along side her car, but Bobbie was in the best position to make it around the next corner and keep her lead again. At the straightaway she would use her nos after Dom used his.

_Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
Its just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet and in your head_

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sin

Exit light  
Enter Night  
Take my hand!  
we're off to never never-land  


Bobbie hit her nitros injector button and her car shot forward alongside Dom's who had taken the lead in the straightaway for only a moment of time and than she hit her second shot just before the finish line and before Dom could react. He watched her drive on and just as she was getting to the crowd she spun around and drove back towards him and he stopped not sure of what she was doing.

_We're off to never never-land_

Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land 

Putting her car in a full rotation drift around Dom's car was her victory lap. It was something Bobbie had started doing once she perfected it and she stopped the car alongside his and climbed out of the driver's seat a big grin on her face as people started crowding around them.

_We're off to never never-land_

Han came over after driving up to the finish and saw Bobbie being hounded by a bunch of people, so he made his way through the crowd and grabbed her in his arms kissing her hard in front of everyone. Kaci screeched with excitement as she jumped from Vince's car.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" She yelled very loudly making guys turn and look at her as well as the girls because she was climbing out of the notorious lady's man, Vince's car.

Bobbie broke the kiss with Han and smiled. "Told you nothing to worry about." She said softly grinning at him from ear to ear. Winning a race was like a drug that addicted Bobbie to the life style she had. Cars were her world and probably would always be a part of her.

Han grinned and gave her another kiss. "Eh hem…" The deep burley voice interrupted them and they broke away and looked over to see Letty with Dom but smiling broadly at Bobbie and Dom wasn't angry at his loss in fact he seemed…pleased.

"So do I get my props yet?" Bobbie joked.

Dom chuckled huskily. "Yeah. Not bad."

Bobbie smiled. "Thanks. You know for not doing circuits you aren't half bad yourself, but I suggest you learn to take corners a little better."

"What was the lap around my car for?" Dom asked smirking at her.

Bobbie laughed softly. "Sorry it's just a small victory lap I do pretty much every time I win a one on one challenge. I didn't scare you did I?"

"No. Just curious."

"PARTY AT OUR PLACE!" Letty shouted cupping her hands around her mouth. Drivers broke away most forgetting about the other match that had been set up and started driving away.

The crowd had disbanded from around them and Bobbie looked up at Han who had one arm around her waist and the other patting Dom on the shoulder. "At least it was someone you respected bro." Han teased.

Dom smirked at him. "Shut up Han." He walked away with Letty after said girl winked at Bobbie and Han turned and put his free arm around Bobbie.

"At least he's taking it like a man. Most guys want a rematch saying there was no way I beat them because I'm a girl." Bobbie said smiling at him.

Han grinned. "Dom's a pretty graceful loser. He gives props to people that beat him and he doesn't complain he just ups his game for the next time."

Bobbie looked down at the keys she clutched in her hand and back up at Han. "Wish all guys were like him." She said softly. "So?" She asked her eyes brightening a bit. "I'm high on life, drunk on love and buzzed on adrenaline what do ya say we go have a few corona's to celebrate?" She said smirking.

Han chuckled softly and leaned down giving her a soft kiss. "A say let's get going than."

"See you there?" Bobbie grinned and pulled out of his grasp and headed back to her car. She got in on the right hand drive side and waited for Han to drive up in front of her to lead the way. They jokingly played leapfrog the entire way to the Toretto home, on the highway swerving through the very few cars that might be on the road early in the morning.

Pulling up and getting out of the car Bobbie jogged up the walk to wait for Han who had been forced to stop at a light and Bobbie had just blown through when it was about to turn red. He pulled up a few moments later and got out of the car. "Why aren't you inside? It is after all your victory party." Han said walking up the walkway to meet her at the steps.

The music could be heard outside and the ruckus of people was kind of obvious as well. "Waiting for you." Bobbie said sweetly.

Han helped her up from where she had sat on the steps and they reached the door letting themselves in. They were bombarded with cheers for the winner and Dom and Letty came over holding extra Corona's for their friends.

"Congrats chica!" Letty said handing her the extra corona she carried.

"Thanks." Bobbie grinned.

Dom handed his extra to Han. "Here ya go man. You better watch your girl every guy in here has been asking if she's free."

"With his public display back there, are you serious?" Bobbie asked almost incredulously but she also took what she knew of the male population in to account and sort of let it just go.

Han rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks." He said over the music.

Kaci came over giving Bobbie a slightly drunken hug. "Congratulations."

Bobbie broke away jokingly waving her hand in her face like she was knocking away and invisible bee or something. "God you smell like a bottle of tequila what happened?" Bobbie asked.

Dom and Letty rolled their eyes and walked away. Kaci looked over her shoulder and Bobbie followed her gaze and saw Vince sitting in a chair with some chick in his lap like he didn't give a damn about anything. "That is what happened." Kaci said turning back to face Bobbie. "As soon as we were in the door she was all over him and he didn't even care that I was right there."

"Um this sounds like girl stuff so I'm gonna go find…anyone." Han kissed Bobbie's cheek and walked off. Bobbie laughed softly and turned back to her sister.

"So you haven't talked to him I take it?"

"No." Kaci slurred just a bit. Bobbie took her arm and led her out to the front porch. "I mean we were like joking and flirting like last time and shit and as soon as she came around he forgot I existed."

"I told you what kind of guy he was why is this a surprise to you?" Bobbie asked almost harshly but she didn't have the harshness in her because she knew Kaci hadn't planned on falling for the sex-crazed goon.

Kaci grumbled something under her breath. Making Bobbie frustrated beyond belief. "I just want…" She trailed off.

Bobbie groaned. "Fine." She grabbed Kaci by the elbow and dragged her back in the house and right towards Vince ignoring the people who congratulated her. They reached Vince and she grabbed the elbow of the girl that sat perched on his lap lifted her up and swung Kaci around plopping her down on his knee. "My work is done." Bobbie said and she dragged the other girl to the door. She opened it led her out and slammed it shut locking it.

"Hey!" Vince called after she slammed the door.

Bobbie walked back over looking at a slightly drunken and still not quite comprehending Kaci and Vince who looked royally pissed. "Hey nothing you jackass. I'm only going to say this once, I know you both like each other and I am not going to be the fucking middle man here so get the fuck over yourselves and deal with it."

Walking off to find Han Bobbie thought back to a day or two ago when Vince and her had actually had a decent conversation.

_Everyone had headed to the café for lunch except Vince and Bobbie, they had some parts to finish putting in to the car they were working on together so that it would be ready for the owner by that afternoon. "Bo?"_

_"Vincent?" Bobbie quipped searching the tools laying next to her with one hand and using the other to hold the part in place._

_"I hate to say this but I think…"_

_"You like Kaci don't you?" Bobbie asked lightly._

_Vince chuckled and from what Bobbie could make of it, nervously. "Yeah a little."_

_"Than tell her not me you over grown ape."_

_"Do you always have to make sarcastic comments about me?"_

_"Yes." Bobbie deadpanned without thought._

_Vince grumbled. "Fine. But I mean she wont be here forever and…I can't see myself doing a long distance thing I mean you know what us guys are like."_

_"Vincent please take this little bit of advice, grow some balls and be what you don't think your capable for something that you don't think your allowed to have."_

_"What?" Vince grunted._

_Bobbie groaned. "In all honesty you don't think you're what she's looking for. She's wealthy, you're not, no offence. She wastes her days away tanning while you slave over car after car that comes in the shop. Am I close?"_

_"Maybe."_

"You think she saw you as just something fun to do on vacation. Have a good romp in the sac with a bad boy and go home alone no strings attached. Right?" All she got in return was a grunt. "Hate to break it to you Vincent but that isn't exactly the deal anymore. I can guarantee you that Kaci has some feelings for you too, so if you just pull your head out your ass and talk to her about it you'll get a lot further than talking to me." Bobbie scooted out from under the car and was going to get up and look for the tool she needed but Vince was there holding it out to her.

_"So I have your approval?" He asked grinning at her._

_Bobbie scoffed. "You don't need it. Kaci's a big girl, can handle herself and can do whomever she likes. I never hated you, you were just a jackass to me so I had to put you in your place every once and a while. Vincent."_

_"Bobbie, don't call me Vincent." He said sternly._

_"Whatever you say Vincent." Bobbie laughed taking the outstretched tool and rolling back under the car._

Bobbie found Han in the kitchen talking with Jesse and with the wild hand gestures and crazy smile on Jesse's face Bobbie only needed one guess on what they were talking about. "Hey boys." Bobbie said putting her arm around Han and he slung his around her shoulder. "Did you just see my outburst?"

"No missed it. What was it about?" Han asked.

"Vince and Kaci need to get over themselves and just tell each other what they feel." Bobbie grumped. "I mean seriously I can't be middle man here."

Han chuckled. "So I take it Vince talked to you about Kaci the other day?"

"How'd you know?"

"He asked Jesse to ask you." Han informed her.

Bobbie looked at Jesse. "That's not my shit man I'm staying out of it." Jesse said with a smirk on his face. He looked around Bobbie and obviously saw something or better yet someone he liked. "Later." He walked off. Han looked over and watched Jesse pull up next to a hot little number get her name with just a smile and they walked off together.

Han just smirked to himself and looked down at his girl, she had misplaced her corona somewhere so he handed her his and retrieved another from the sink full of ice. Bobbie chugged about half the fresh bottle and pulled it away with an 'ah' of refreshment. "Thanks." Bobbie leaned up on her toes giving him a quick peck.

"You looked like you needed it."

"Yeah." Bobbie replied she smiled at him and looked around and the few people in the kitchen. "I'm beginning to think we should've just gone home and celebrated alone."

Han leaned down kissing her. "Come on we'll go up to my room."

"You still have a room?" Bobbie asked jokingly. "You're over at my place so much I figured Dom would've rented it out by now." She laughed softly as he pecked a few sideways kissed against her lips as they walked arms around each out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Walking in to Han's room it was a surprise to see a couple laying on Han's bed in what seemed to be a stage of pre sex. "Get out." Han ordered. The guy helped the girl up and they walked quickly out of the room after the girl picked up her shirt from the inside door handle.

When Han shut and locked the door Bobbie busted up. "Oh man."

Han and her sat together on his bed drinking their coronas and he looked at her just shaking his head. "That happens regularly. I mean for fucks sake…"

"Sounds like you need a non party zone to stay." Bobbie laughed.

"Yeah I do." Han nodded and than looked up at Bobbie and she looked back slightly confused.

"What?" She asked.

Han smiled. "Why don't I just move in with you?" He asked.

Bobbie got wide eyed. "Uh…um…I…huh?" She said still painstakingly confused. _Must be the corona._ She thought to herself. All though if she was understanding right he wanted to move in with her. While they had been dating a while and loved each other, Bobbie felt like things between them were moving a bit fast for her liking.

"Yeah like you said I spend most of my time there anyway." Han said.

Bobbie bit her lip and looked at him with gentle eyes. "I don't know Han I mean I love you and I love spending time with you, but I also like being able to kick you out when I need space. And this is all just moving really fast for me. I mean we've only been together a few months and…"

"No, no it's fine I was just tossing an idea out there." Han said casually.

Sighing Bobbie clutched firmly to the corona in her hand. "No it's not fine. I mean I _should_ want you to move in, right? But I don't and that should make me a horrible girlfriend because that seems like the next logical step in a relationship, but I didn't even live with Kyle. I mean I've never actually lived with anybody but my family and Kaci."

"Babe you're rambling. It's fine calm down." Han grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards the head of his bed and they lay down together. Bobbie laid her front against Han's side her corona held in her hand rested on Han's abdomen. His arm around her neck and free hand rested with his corona on his abdomen as well. "It's fine Bo. Really I mean I was just throwing an idea out there, but it's your place and I don't have to move in with you. I'm fine here it just gets old sometimes."

"I want you too, but I don't. Does that make any sense?" Bobbie asked softly.

Han laughed. "Perfect sense."

Bobbie let a faint smile come to her soft pink lips. "No, you know what? Let's do it. Move in with me it'll be nice having you around."

"No it's ok really its no big thing." Han insisted.

Bobbie sat up a little and smiled at him brighter. "No really move in with me. I want you too and not because I feel guilty for how I reacted to it, but because I want you too. The first initial thought scared me cause I've never lived with a guy before, but there's firsts for everything."

Han grinned at her. "You sure."

"Positive. I mean what better way to say I love you than let's share a place together, and if we don't kill each other maybe who knows we'll get married and have the white picket fence and two kids…"

Han laughed at her silly babbling. "You are so strange at times."

"But it's part of my charm that you fell in love with." Bobbie smiled innocently at him. Han pulled her back down again and turned his head giving her a barely there kiss on her luscious lips.

"I love you." Han said softly.

Bobbie grinned showing off her pearly whites. "I love you too Han. Will you move in with me?" She whispered against his lips.

"Yeah." Han replied softly. "Come on let's get a cab to your place and we'll have our own celebration." He said corkily.

Bobbie giggled and jumped up from the bed grabbing Han's hand and leaving the room. Just as they were getting to the stairs they ran in to non other than a making out mass of Kaci and Vince. "Glad to see you two worked it out." Bobbie laughed.

Vince and Kaci broke away panting momentarily to give her the same wolfish grins and stumbled there way to Vince's room just down the hall from Han's. Jesse and Leon stayed in the refurbished basement that Dom had and Han and Vince having come along first stayed in the upstairs part of the house.

Han grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket calling a cab and they headed out front to wait. Bobbie set her corona down on the side railing along with Han's and he wrapped his arms around her. "So where'd you learn to drift?" Han asked intrigued.

Bobbie grinned. "Tokyo. I met this guy who was about twenty-one when I was there his name was Takashi taught me how to drift. Apparently his uncle or someone is in the yakuza. I guess head be about your age now. He didn't like me at first but he warmed to me like most people do."

"Who introduced you?"

"I found this young girl wandering around in front a parking garage one night when I was out walking and she smiled at me. Her name was Neela real sweet girl, loved cars and apparently she had just been waiting for him to show up, long history about how they new each other. Anyways I walked with her into the parking garage and turns out the entire Tokyo underground racing scene can be stuffed in a high rise parking garage." Bobbie laughed softly.

"Anyways we walked around for a bit and she showed me things and told me about drifting a bit, or at least what she knew and than he showed up looking for her and practically ripped my arm off of her when he thought I was trying to take her or something. I don't blame him I had my hair tucked up in my hat and was wearing baggy boyish clothes. I turned and he knocked my hat off and saw I was a girl and looked down at Neela she smiled at him and it was like nothing was wrong the next second.

We introduced ourselves and I asked if he drifted he said yes and I asked if he could teach me in less than a week."

The cab arrived and they walked to it got in and gave the cab driver the address of Bobbie's place. "So you learned to drift in less than a week?"

"Yeah. Sounds impossible I know, but I'm a quick study and I only do things wrong so many times before I force myself to do them right. I learned I liked right hand drive better there too. I could shift easier being left-handed. I mean I know it shouldn't make a different but it was just comfortable ya know."

"I like it for the same reason." Han said. "It feels more natural using the arm I do everything with."

"Exactly. So when I got my car I customized it to my liking to be a right hand drive. I'm good at avoiding the law so I don't worry about cops."

Han laughed softly. "So what was the craziest thing you did in Tokyo?"

"Street raced some guy on the freeway, it was a total rush until I was at one-eighty k and passed a cop. Lucky for me cop cars there or only factory tuned. If you can do better that one-eight k they can't catch you, so they don't even try."

"A city after my own heart." Han joked.

Bobbie smiled. "You should go. It's nice."

"That's what I hear. Maybe we'll go together." Han said smiling at her. Bobbie smiled back biting her lips gently.

"Maybe." She said sweetly and he leaned down kissing her cheek and pulled her in tighter to him as they waited for the cab ride to be over so they could spend the night celebrating one on one.


	17. Ch16 Race Wars

Chapter 16:

"I don't think I've ever seen something like this." Bobbie muttered softly as they walked around the parking and mobile home grounds of race wars. They had left early morning to reach the dessert destination by noon. Everyone had ridden in their own cars, looking to make some extra cash at the races. Except Mia who had ridden with Leon.

And Kaci well she had rented a small apartment when she found out that Han was going to move in with Bobbie and she hadn't left yet and didn't know when she planned to. Her thing with Vince was getting better and he had even asked her to ride with him to race wars so they could talk about stuff. And at the pit stop they had made Kaci hadn't indicated that she would rather ride with Bobbie to avoid Vince, so that was a good sign.

"It's not much but it's our little bit of legal." Han said kissing her temple.

Han had moved in with Bobbie most of his stuff fitting in a few boxes. He didn't keep many material possessions growing up and hadn't started since getting out of the foster situation. It was just a small known fact that kids like him moved around a lot and he knew it. So he kept little to his name. Clothes, a few books, some cds, a few electronics here and there and of course his prized possessions his cars.

Bobbie leaned up kissing him softly on the lips and two girls walking by snorted. "What's so great about her?" One said as she walked by checking them over and than wandered off with her friend.

"Ex of yours?" Bobbie asked jokingly.

"Ha, ha." Han said dryly. "And no. People know us by reputation."

Bobbie scoffed. "I'd say."

"Bo, Bo!" Bobbie looked up and Jesse was coming towards her with a pink slip in hand.

"I don't think so Jester." Bobbie said shaking her head.

Jesse looked at her. "How'd you know what I was gonna say?"

"You have pink slip in your hand and you're excited, deadly combination. You know that car doesn't belong to you Jesse and you know very well your father would kill you for even thinking about it." Jesse sighed and turned away walking slowly. Han looked at Bobbie and she caved. "But…" Jesse turned around.

Bobbie pulled a wad of cash from her jacket pocket and tossed it to Jesse. "What's this?" Jesse asked.

"Use it wisely. That's ten grand, keep the bets minimal. And whatever you do when you run out of money do NOT bet pinks, got it?" Bobbie said.

Jesse nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He ran off to find Leon.

"Where'd you get that kind of money?" Han asked.

"I've got money saved up in three different bank accounts. When you are constantly depositing large sums into one people start to notice. I equally deposit as well as get from each account to keep prying eyes from prying."

Han pulled her around in front of him his arms around her waist as he leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. "That's brilliant." He said.

"Yeah I know." She replied smirking at him.

"Let's go get some food." Han said kissing her again softly before letting her come back to his side with one arm around her waist.

They got to the trailer and saw Dom grilling away while Leon and Jesse talked at a small picnic table. Vince was sitting in a chair, Kaci in his lap Letty was checking her engine and Mia was undoubtedly, though not seen, in the trailer preparing food.

"I'm gonna help Mia." Bobbie said nicely. _Even though I can't cook._ She thought silently to herself. She kissed Han on the cheek and headed in to the trailer to find Mia.

"Han man come help me would ya?" Dom asked and Han headed over to the grill and Dom handed him a bowl of barbeque sauce and a basting brush. "I flip you smother."

"That sounds like a bad porno." Han laughed softly and Dom chuckled a bit before they returned to the task at hand.

Dom and Han worked together preparing the barbequed chicken and talking. "So how is it living together?" Dom asked.

Han shrugged. "No different than me staying there, my stuff is just there now."

There talk turned into a discussion once again about cars and soon Mia and Bobbie were setting the bowls of food on the table. "I made the potato salad, with Mia's instructions but I wont swear to it tasting good." Bobbie joked as she walked towards the grill where Han and Dom were.

"I'm sure it's fine." Han said and Dom nodded his head in agreement.

The chicken was plated and brought to the table. Jesse ended up putting his hand in for the food first and had to say grace. "Praying to the car gods eh Jesse?" Bobbie laughed softly as bowls were passed around and everyone dished up.

Jesse just grinned. "Bobbie you going to race?" Leon asked.

"Lee do you see my car near by?" He nodded. "Do you see other cars near by?" He smirked. "Than why ask a stupid question like that?" Bobbie joked.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Jeez."

"Well it was kind of a stupid question man." Letty chimed in. "Bo you want me to look over your engine before you race?"

"Nah I did a check on it yesterday and this morning before we left, everything is perfect." Bobbie told her.

Letty nodded. "Vince!" Kaci shrieked and practically jumped a mile out of her seat and Vince just laughed gruffly.

"Would you two stop groping each other and eat." Dom said grinning at them. Everyone laughed even Vince and Kaci and they went back to eating and talking about cars and the shop and what was going to happen in the next couple weeks.

Letty's Race:

"Hey chica!" The guy from the car next to her said smirking at her while he licked his lips. "You sure you're in the right line mami, this is the race for big boys."

"Unless you want me to knock your lights out I suggest you put your money where your mouth is. I got five large. You in or out?" Letty said.

The guy held up a wad of cash just as they were pulling up to the line. The guy indicated that they were watching him and a few revs and a 'go' later they were off. Letty pulled out ahead until the guy pressed his nos. He shot in front of her with her practically on his tail without any nos and just before he could get near finish line she hit her nos and shot passed leaving him in the dust.

"Sucker." She muttered to herself.

Bobbie's Race:

Bobbie didn't want to hear any smack from any guys so she kept her windows up, Leon made the bet with her opponent saying that 'Bobbie was in the zone and didn't need to be disturbed with petty betting.' Nothing was said about her being a girl so her opponent didn't know and thus kept people from talking smack about her until they finally got to see who won.

Again the guy starting the race checked to make sure they were watching, Bobbie and her opponent revved their engines to signal that yes they were paying attention.

When the race started Bobbie shifted and clutched like a pro barely taking the lead. She found that her opponent hit his nos just before she did and they both cross the line within seconds of each other. Bobbie thought she had kept the lead but she wasn't sure. When she made it back to the gathering area the guy pointed to her car saying she had won the race. No faster had she stopped the car did someone start tapping on her passenger window, expecting her to be on that side.

Shutting the engine off Bobbie climbed out of her car and looked over the roof and a man from Asian descent. "That was a pretty…" The guy trailed off seeing Bobbie standing and walking around the hood to retrieve her money. "But you're a…"

"What a girl?" Bobbie asked smirking at him. She held out her hand. "I believe you owe me money." She said.

"There is no way I got beat by a girl." He said.

"A minute ago you were going to say it was a good race, but now that I have boobs and a vagina you're going to say different, just to be all macho. Get over yourself." Bobbie said defensively.

"Listen…" He raised his hand and began pointing his finger in her face when Han came up along side her.

"Babe?"

"He owes me money." Bobbie told him.

"Johnny Tran did not get beat by a girl. There's no way." The guy said.

Bobbie grinned at him. "Well Johnny whatever did."

Han took the money from Tran's hand and dragged Bobbie away from him towards the tent. "You can't do that." He hissed next to her.

"Why?" Bobbie said snorting. "He thinks he's better than…"

"That is Johnny Tran, Dom doesn't even fuck with him." Han said insistently.

"Well Johnny Tran needs to get the fuck over himself." Bobbie muttered.

Han turned her to face him putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eye. "Johnny Tran is bad news. Please just don't fuck with him ok?"

Billy saw that there was a slight concern maybe fear in his eyes and nodded her head. "Fine."

Han gave a weak smile and kissed her forehead slipping the wad of cash he held into her hand. "Thank you."

"If he's so bad why'd Lee make the bet for me?" Bobbie asked.

Han sighed. "Unfortunately Lee and Jesse just don't understand the deal with Tran or they do and they just don't give two fucks, but please just stay away from him and don't piss him off. I'm all for you talking shit to some other guy, just not Johnny Tran or his cousin Lance ok?"

"Who?" Han pointed to the guy that Tran was now standing with and Bobbie snorted back laughter seeing the tight snake skin leather pants that were so ugly she couldn't see straight cause tears were pooling in her eyes from holding in her mirth. "Fine. I get it. No talking shit to Tran or his cousin."

Han smirked at her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for understanding. Now let's go watch Dom and Vince kick some ass."

"Aren't you going to race baby?" Bobbie asked.

Han shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"Come on just one race?" Bobbie pouted. "I never get to see you drive."

Han put his arm around her shoulder and led her to where the crowds were watching the cars run the quarter mile races. "And what do I get if I win?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Umm…" Bobbie tapped her chin jokingly. "Well whatever you want, sound good?" She smirked up at him.

Han grinned. "Sounds great."

"Than I guess you better go get your car and get in line." She said smiling at him brightly. Han kissed her tenderly and Bobbie walked off into the crowd spotting Letty, Mia and Kaci in the front and went to stand with them while Han went for his car.

"Hey where's Han?" Letty asked.

"He'd gonna race." Bobbie said smiling.

Kaci nudged Bobbie with her elbow. "Great race. What happened when he found out you were a girl?"

"He was pissed off. Letty why is Johnny Tran such a big deal?"

"You raced Tran?" Letty asked.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah and when I started talking a little smack cause he was pissed that I was a girl, Han came over and dragged me away saying I should steer clear."

"Just trust me you want to steer clear of Tran." Letty said softly.

Bobbie shrugged and nodded letting it go as she watched with the other girls as Vince pulled up to the start line next to some slow as Honda driver. "So Kac what'd you offer him if he wins?" Bobbie teased her sister.

Kaci smirked at her. "That's between us thank you very much."

"Yeah but I'm sure we're gonna hear about it at the shop on Monday." Letty laughed.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Do you and Bobbie actually join in on those conversations?" She asked.

Letty looked at Mia, as did Bobbie. "Sometimes." They said simultaneously.

Bobbie looked over and caught Tran and Lance looking at her and she didn't like the way they were looking, but didn't flip them off because of her promise to Han. She turned away and ignored them as she watched Vince win, Dom won a few cars later and about a half hour after that Han was up. It was like fast forward for Bobbie as she watched the cars shoot from the starting line down the stretch.

It was neck and neck even as they hit their nos but with just a little push Han managed to pull out in front in the nick of time.

The girls headed over to where the cars were left and watched Han pull up. Bobbie ran over and jumped him giving him a hug and a kiss clutching onto him. Han pushed her back against the driver's side door his arms firmly around her waist and their lips never wavering as they stayed locked in the moment for a bit not caring that people were staring at them.

When they pulled away from each other both wore similar smiles of pride and confidence and love. "You should do that more often." Bobbie grinned.

"We should do this more often." Han retorted playfully.

"What make a scene and draw a crowd." She replied teasingly.

Han smirked and placed a chaste kiss compared to the previous on her lips tenderly. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Bobbie smiled. "Ditto." She whispered back.

That night the team celebrated their wins and enjoyed the warmth of the dessert night as they just lounged around the trailer together.

**AN: Sorry for the briefness…promise the next chapter will be a longer…let me know what you think…and also prepare for the parents to visit!! This should be interesting!**


	18. Ch17 Meet The Parents

Chapter 17:

Early September:

Bobbie paced back and forth in her living room waiting on Kaci cause they were going to pick up their parents from the airport in an hour. Bobbie hadn't yet told them they'd have to stay in a hotel, due to the fact Kaci didn't have room for them and Bobbie just didn't necessarily want they under the same roof as her and Han for two weeks straight.

Both of them were amazing people and loved Kaci and Bobbie unconditionally, but when it came to guys they were…well picky to say the least. Kyle had seemed like everything they wanted for their little girl and thus they never fought him on anything, not occasionally spending nights at Bobbie's, or him not showing to family junctions with the excuse that 'he had work.' Bobbie's parents had been blind much like she had pretended to be for so long.

Kaci had once dated a guy from the races, his name was Jeff and he was nice, worked for Tej, and their parents treated him like he was a criminal. It wasn't his occupation because well Bobbie was a mechanic, but it was the way he looked to them. He liked to let his facial hair grow for a week before he'd shave, where clothes with oil stains, and he insisted on driving his beat up jeep wrangler when he came to the house.

Now that might not seem bad, but it was obvious from the way it was beat up that he had done some, not necessarily illegal things, but dangerous things in the vehicle. Like going mudding while he was in the great state of Georgia, or hitting the dunes when he got the chance. And in the Beckley's eyes he was too dangerous for Kaci. Not that it matter they broke up after about four months, but still.

Mr. Beckley while having heard great things about Han, once he saw him he'd no doubt give him the third degree about how to treat his daughter. And Bobbie didn't even want to know what their parents would think of Vince. Vince was barely ever clean because he spent most hours of the day under a car and he wouldn't go home and take a shower, he'd wait until he had something to do before doing so. And if there wasn't anything he'd wait till the next morning.

Max and Susan Beckley were sure to dislike Vince. But hopefully knowing that Han was good to Bobbie and loved her that would set them at ease about him.

A knock came at the door and Bobbie rushed over to answer it. Han came out of the kitchen as Kaci walked in the door. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Bobbie nodded and looked over her shoulder at Han with a small smile. "See you after a while."

"Love you." Han replied as she walked out the door waving behind her. Bobbie and Kaci got in her car and headed for the airport.

Airport:

"How do you think they'll take it, that neither of us wants them to stay with us?" Bobbie asked looking at Kaci as they waited by baggage claim.

Kaci shrugged. "Good I hope. I don't have room for them and Vince has been spending more time there lately."

"I know I have the guest room, but I don't want them to see how me and Han get along on a day to day routine. I mean…"

"Smacking asses, sucking face, and sex in different parts of the house, yeah I can see why you wouldn't want them there the whole two weeks." Kaci grinned as Bobbie shoved her laughing softly at her joke.

Bobbie smirked. "Shut up. And don't tell mom and dad about the…"

"Oh my angels!" Bobbie and Kaci turned and saw Susan Beckley walking as fast as she could towards them in her stiletto heals. She had blonde hair and eyes to match Kaci's. Her body was slender like Kaci as well but in heals she was taller than bother girls. She enveloped them into her arms the minute she reached them.

Max Beckley took his time reaching them knowing his wife wasn't letting up any time soon and when he did get there she had released the girls and they each gave their father a hug. "How are my girls?"

"Great!" They answered together smiling as they stood back looking at their parents.

"That's good." Max smiled.

Susan was beaming. "I'm absolutely thrilled to see you girls, it feels like so long."

"Mom it's only been months, not years." Kaci said.

"Yeah and it's not like we don't email and call regularly." Bobbie put in.

"Well all the same it's nice seeing your smiling faces in person." Susan smiled at them brighter.

Max glanced around at the baggage conveyor belt. "Well I guess we should get our luggage and be on with it." He said.

Bobbie smiled sheepishly. "You guys don't mind staying in a hotel do you?"

"That's alright by us." Max said smiling. "We'd hate to intrude on your lives." They started checking bags for their own while they talked.

"So Bobbie sweetheart when do we get to meet this Sean fellow." Susan said slightly distracted looking for her suitcase.

Bobbie laughed softly. "It's Han mom and tonight at dinner."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I work with a Sean and the two are so similar I mix them up." Susan said glancing back honest to god ruefulness in her eyes.

Bobbie gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all right. Just don't call him Sean when you meet him, he might think I'm sneaking around on him or something."

Susan laughed at her daughters joke and turned back to the suitcases passing around on the conveyor belt. Soon they retrieved their luggage and headed out to the car rental place cause Bobbie knew how her parents felt about her car. Of course they turned a blind eye knowing she raced, but they never said anything other than the 'drive safe' and 'no speeding please.'

After getting the rental car, Max followed Bobbie and Kaci in her car to the nearest four star hotel to Bobbie's place. They all went in and got the Beckley's settled before deciding to go to lunch.

Lunch:

"So Bobbie tell us about what's been going on with you? Kaci has told us that she has her own apartment now until she's ready to head back to Florida. What about you?" Susan asked.

Bobbie smiled. "Well you know I bought a house out here."

"How could we not?" Max smiled. "It was our first clue that you were going to stay longer than a few months."

A grateful smile crossed Bobbie's lips and she gave a slight nod. The waitress brought their drinks and left again. "Well I work with some friends of Jesse's, actually friends of mine now too. It's kind of like back in Miami at Tej's. Anyways um…well Han lives with me…"

"What?" Max and Susan both asked at the same time.

Bobbie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. He moved in last month and I just wasn't sure how you'd take it since you haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet."

"Han's a really nice guy." Kaci stood up for Bobbie knowing what her parents were thinking. That they were moving to fast if they were living together. "I mean he really is and he treats her incredibly well. Like the other day he bought her flowers for no reason, just you use to do dad."

Max looked at his wife and smiled and then back to his daughters. "So what's he like anyway?"

"He's a mechanic and we work together." Bobbie told them. "I met him when I came looking for Jesse and we sort of just clicked. He's sweet and easy to talk to not like Kyle when everything was about him."

"Oh sweetie your father told me what he did and I feel so bad." Susan said.

"Why?" Bobbie and Kaci asked.

"Well I feel like we pushed you to stay with him. He seemed so nice."

"No mom. It wasn't you or dad. I sort of knew about his cheating I just didn't want to deal with it. I'll explain it to you later." Bobbie said softly. "But that's over and I'm happy now."

"Well we're glad." Max said. The waitress came over and set their food down and left. "I see you're still eating properly." Max said.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah and I don't need to hear 'have you checked your levels' for the next two weeks. Kaci has been doing that more than enough."

"We do it cause we care sweetie. Who knows how long you had the diabetes before you came to us." Susan paused fork midair and she looked up at Bobbie. "Oh sweetie I'm…"

"Mom it's ok." Bobbie insisted with a smile. "I'm fine. I know my past and you don't have to keep apologizing for remembering it."

Susan gave her a small smile. "Alright." They continued to talk for a about an hour before they decided to head to Bobbie's place so that her parents could see the home she was living in. Han was over at Dom's until she called and told him where they'd be doing dinner.

Bobbie's place:

"Bo this is wonderful." Her mother said walking in to the quaint little home. "I love the purple in here." She said referring to the living room.

"Han lost a bet and had to help me paint. There are a few different shades of purple throughout the house." Bobbie told her.

"And Han is alright with that?" Max joked.

Bobbie grinned. "He doesn't have much of a choice cause I paid for the house."

"He wouldn't have much of a choice anyways." Susan grinned. "Once a man lives with a woman he gives up all right to choose." She joked.

Bobbie and Kaci both laughed. "What she said." Bobbie giggled.

"Oh sweetie the bean bag chairs?" Her mother asked eyeing her.

Bobbie shrugged. "I like them mom. I mean their comfortable and I'm still young so why not."

"Susan let Bobbie have fun with her decorating." Max insisted lightly. He put his arm around Bobbie's shoulder and kissed her head. The only man to ever do that, until Han, was her father Max Beckley.

"I'm gonna go change and call Han to tell him what time to meet us and than how about we go to the beach and just talk like we use to." Bobbie suggested.

Everyone agreed. "I should get home and change than." Kaci said.

Bobbie grinned at her. "You can borrow something of mine." Kaci and Bobbie went into her room. "Is it just me or are they being nicer about the Han situation than I expected?"

"I think dad's finally loosen the reins on you a bit." Kaci said softly. "I think all those years of protectiveness that they were like was because they didn't want you to get hurt."

"Or you."

"Well yeah but you especially after what you went through." Kaci said as Bobbie handed her a nice pair of black jeans and took out a pair for herself. She grabbed to halters one a lilac and the other a soft baby pink and handed Kaci the baby pink one. They changed and grabbed some converse shoes to match their outfits from the closet.

"It wasn't my intention to make us look like twins." Bobbie laughed looking in the mirror.

"Yeah but we look hot." Kaci grinned. They linked arms and left Bobbie's room heading down the hall to find their parents waiting for them sitting in the bean bag seats. "Oh mom I wish I had a camera." Kaci giggled.

Bobbie was almost keeling over with mirth at the sight of her mother sitting uncomfortably in the soft plus bean bag in her pencil skirt and heals. Max stood and helped Susan up as she gave her daughters the 'look'. Bobbie soon quieted and Kaci started to whistle like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Shall we go than?" Max asked. The girls agreed and Susan and they left. On the way to the beach Bobbie remembered that she hadn't called Han so she did that while she was driving. They agreed to meet for dinner at seven at the same restaurant they had, had their first date.

Dinner:

Bobbie and Kaci led their parents into the nice Italian restaurant. "Oh girls this is wonderful how did you find it?" Susan asked as they were seated and told the hostess that they were waiting for one more. She nodded and went back to her podium.

"Han brought me here on our first date." Bobbie informed them with a sweet smile on her face. "It was actually very sweet."

"Talking about me I see." Bobbie turned and saw Han walking over. He had on a nice pair of black slacks and an open button up with a white tee underneath. Bobbie stood up and he pecked her cheek while Max and Susan stood as well.

"Han these are my parents Susan and Max, guys this is Han." Bobbie said introducing her parents as they each shook Han's offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Han said politely.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well." Susan smiled as they all took their seats again.

"Yes Bobbie's said great things." Max chimed in his quick word. Han held Bobbie's hand under the table.

"Let's hope I don't screw it up than." Han joked making both laugh softly.

Bobbie squeezed his hand gently. "You wont. You're just what I said you were so there isn't any way you could mess it up."

After ordering when the waitress came most of the chatter got under way. Kaci talked about her guy interest for a bit to take some of the spotlight off Han and Bobbie, though she didn't really tell them everything about Vince. She'd save that for face to face contact. It wasn't like she could talk Vince up and than when her parents meet them have them see she fibbed a bit. Vince probably wasn't what they would want for their little girl but they would be nice hopefully.

"So how exactly did you meet?" Susan asked Han and Bobbie.

"Officially we met when she came and found Jesse at the café." Han said nicely.

"So you're into cars too?" Max asked.

Han nodded. "Yeah we both actually work for a friend his names Dom."

"Dom's really good to us. He even offered me a place to stay when we first met." Bobbie informed them.

"So are you into racing cars Han?" Susan asked. Bobbie was kind of shocked by her forwardness but assumed it was just the little bit of wine that was now in her system as the food was being placed down in front of them.

Han looked to Bobbie unsure if he should answer and she gave a slight nod. "Yeah actually." Han said softly.

"Well you just make sure my daughter doesn't get hurt." Susan said. Han smiled and than looked at Bobbie.

"Don't worry." He said staring at her. Bobbie smirked at him and topics changed ranging from funny childhood and slightly embarrassing stories to the quick short version of Han's life. If it was possible Bobbie knew Han had gotten her parents hearts and attention when he said that he had been in foster care.

Susan had reassured him that he had turned out to be a decent young man and her father had mentioned that a lot of well of people in the world had started out in foster care. Always the professionals in them speaking when something simple and maybe slightly depressing came up. It was nature for them both being in the psychology industry.

When they had finished dinner they talked for a while longer before deciding that it had gotten late and that it was time to turn in. Bobbie led them back to the hotel and than headed over to the Toretto house dropping Kaci off so she could get Vince and head to her place. Han and Bobbie headed back to her place.

"Well that was fun." Han said walking in the front door and dropping his keys next to the answering machine and cordless phone. Bobbie did the same and put her arms around his waist after shutting and locking the door. She rested her head in the middle of his back.

"Thank you for being such a gentlemen." Bobbie muttered.

Han chuckled. "I'd only do it for you. I can't wait to see how they react to Vince."

Bobbie giggled and brought herself around so that her head was resting on his abdomen now and she stood in front of him. Han gently ran his hand over her long dark brown hair and she sighed. "Yeah."

"You're exhausted." Han kissed the crown of her head.

"I was basically running on nerves today, afraid of what my parents would think of you."

"Don't worry about. I understand I'm not the most established guy available."

"Maybe not but I love that about you." Bobbie said getting up on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. Han grinned against her lips making her grin as well. "I think I know what you're thinking."

"Mmm…and what might that be?" He asked seductively. Bobbie grabbed his hand as she released his waist and dragged him back to their room Han chuckling at her boldness the whole way down the hall kicking the bedroom door shut behind him.


	19. Ch18 Christmas

AN: Ok so I'm skipping some time ahead. Do not worry this is not a copout to end the story, it is just imperative to what I am writing to put some years into the story, and if you haven't noticed I've written eighteen chapters for if I'm correct between a sixth month period of the characters lives, and while that is fun and all, I want to get to the good stuff…I promise it'll be worth it. And I plan to write at least thirty chapters to this story, but who knows I might get carried away and write more than that…anyways hope you like this new chapter.

Chapter 19:

1 year & 3 months later:

"Thank you for coming with me to spend Christmas with my folks." Bobbie said sweetly as they pulled up outside the Beckley home.

Han looked over at her with a sincere smile. "Welcome." He said. Over the last year and three months since the Beckley's visit not too much had changed. Life in LA went on as usual, Kaci had finally 'moved' to LA and her and Vince were a formal couple. They fought a lot, and would bitch and yell and scream at each other but it always ended up with them 'making up' wherever they happened to be.

_"You arrogant asshole I hate you!" Kaci yelled as she stormed up the stairs of the Toretto home to the bathroom. _

_"Yeah well that isn't what you were saying last night!" Vince yelled following her up the stairs._

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_"That's exactly what I already did and look where it got me!"_

_"Piss off!" The next available sound, to the listeners downstairs was a loud smack and than the bathroom door slamming shut. About forty-five minutes and a few violent thumps upstairs later and Kaci and Vince would reappear acting as if there hadn't been an argument. Kaci's hair was a bit tussled and Vince had a large red handprint on his cheek, but neither noticed._

Bobbie and Han were happy together they occasionally would fight about petty things, but in the end it never out weighed how much the loved each other. Dom and Letty were still doing great and Mia had even found a boyfriend, Mark. He was a nice enough guy, but Dom made sure he knew the rules real fast.

Leon and Jesse well they were still ladies men on race night, not looking for a long lasting relationship, but just some companionship for a little while. Bobbie had told Jesse time after time that she would like him to find a decent girl, but he kept telling her that he didn't have the attention span to pay attention to just one girl for a long period of time. Everyone had found that rather funny and laughed hysterically for a good ten minutes in the shop before anyone had gotten back to work.

Jesse had received a letter from his father saying that he would be up for early parole in a year or two time. And that had put the brightest smile on Jesse's face. Bobbie hadn't heard anymore from that detective, but she figured that might've had something to do with her father, Mr. Beckley I mean, not her real father. After she had told him about the detective during his stay he had been furious. Nobody had called him and asked if they could speak to his daughter about such a thing and that irked him a lot.

Bobbie wasn't sure what he had done after returning to Florida, but one night when he called he said that she didn't have to worry about that detective again because he'd taken care of everything. Now if Bobbie's father was Russian or Italian a saying like that might have made her uneasy, she joked with him about it, but she knew what he meant really.

So now it was another year passed and Christmas was here again. On their first official Christmas together Bobbie and Han had gonna back to Santa Barbara and spent the holidays together, after Bobbie promising her parents she'd visit the next year around.

Oh and the Beckley's really liked Han. It was shocking to say the least but they said that he understood her and helped her in ways that to anyone else would seem trivial but to them they saw Bobbie opening up more. And Max commented that he could see the happiness in Bobbie's eyes when she was with him, genuine smiles, and the same for Han.

After retrieving their bags from the trunk of the rental they had gotten for the week Bobbie and Han started up the walkway towards the door. "Wow, could this place be any bigger?" Han commented on the two story Tuscan/Spanish looking home. The front yard was an astonishing green and the plants surround the lower half of the front were well taken care of.

"Probably." Bobbie laughed softly. She looked over as he just stared. "It's not that huge."

"Bigger than any house I've ever been in."

Bobbie just giggled and knocked on the door. When it was swung open by an older Spanish woman and her eyes fell on Bobbie she shrieked merrily wrapping Bobbie in a hug. Bobbie had to lean down slightly because the woman was just a tad shorter than her.

"Miss Bobbie!" She said happily.

"Hi Nadia!" Bobbie replied. The woman released her and ushered her and Han inside.

"Come in, come in. You're parents will be home shortly they just had to go out and do a bit of last minute shopping." Nadia informed her with a bright smile.

Bobbie smiled back. "Thank you Nadia. Nadia this is Han my boyfriend, Han this is my parents live in maid Nadia. She's absolutely wonderful. And she makes the best food."

"Él te está tratando bien? »

Bobbie giggled at her. "Si."

"It is nice to meet you." Nadia said to Han.

Han nodded. "You too." He said casually.

Nadia's smile returned brightly. "Come, come I will take you upstairs so you can get settled in. Where is Miss Kaci?"

"She's flying in tomorrow Nadia."

"Por qué no hiciste que todo apenas viaja junto? Habría sido más seguro."

Bobbie smirked at Han as he looked at her like the woman had gone crazy ranting. "Because she wanted to spend one more day with her boyfriend Nadia."

"Why not bring him along?" She asked in her think Spanish accent. She was a slender woman, about five three, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, with very tan skin. Bobbie was always jealous of how tan Nadia's skin was, even though it was natural, Bobbie had always wanted that kind of tan, but all she ever got was a little tan for the summer and than it was gone.

Nadia wasn't just their in home maid, she was family and the Beckley's treated her as such. She had one of the four bedrooms upstairs to herself and her own bathroom. She was paid well and treated wonderfully for all the wonderful things she did for the Beckley's. She got vacations and sometimes her two older sons would come visit them on holidays. Alejandro and Darien were regular visitors to the Beckley home and Bobbie and Kaci got along great with them. They were in their late twenties, handsome and they owned their own club downtown.

They had offered repeatedly for Nadia to move in with one of them, but she declined every time they asked, for reasons the Beckley's could only assumed was that she was happy with them. Nadia's Husband had passed away many years ago, leaving her with two sons and not much to their name, but when she met the Beckley's Max and Susan had offered to help put her sons through school, while they lived with their aunt.

If the Beckley's had, had more room the boys would've lived with them, but as it was they had two daughters of their own each taking up a room and Nadia.

But Nadia saw her sons every weekend and sometimes they would ride the bus to the Beckley's and visit on weekdays. Anyways back to them.

"Well you see Nadia Vince isn't really the kind of guy you bring home to mom and dad for Christmas." Bobbie said as Nadia led them down the long hallway.

Nadia laughed softly. "Oh that girl. What has she gotten into now?"

"Nothing. Vince is a great guy and a friend, but he's just not…"

"Parents wouldn't really approve of him with their daughters." Han put in.

Bobbie nodded her agreement though Nadia couldn't see. "Exactly." She said.

"Well here we are Miss Bobbie. Your mother had be put away most of your stuff, so that their was room for guests…"

"It's alright Nadia. At least she didn't turn it into a work out room." Bobbie joked.

Nadia smiled. "I will show Han to another…"

"Oh no, Nadia he can stay with me." Bobbie said.

Nadia looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure Miss Bobbie?" Bobbie never understood why she insisted on calling her and Kaci Miss. But every time they tried to correct her she just smiled shook her head a bit and said it again laughing lightly.

"Positive Nadia." Bobbie smiled. Nadia was again one of the people who knew about Bobbie's passed and many times had to comfort the young girl in the middle of the night when she would wake up from a nightmare and make her way downstairs for a snack. Nadia was a light sleeper and usually heard the young girls rustle out of bed and would get up to check on them.

Nadia smiled back. "Alright. I will be downstairs finishing up with the laundry."

"Oh that's right it's sheets day. Do you want any help?" Bobbie asked sweetly.

"No. Why don't you show him around a bit?" Nadia offered.

Bobbie smiled. "Good idea Nadia." Nadia started off with a small smile on her face. "Oh Nadia?"

"Yes Miss Bobbie?"

"What's for dinner?" Bobbie asked grinning.

Nadia grinned back. "Chicken Enchiladas, your favourite as requested by your mother."

"Yum!" Bobbie said and Nadia laughed softly and walked off. Bobbie led Han into the room. "Wait till you have her Chicken Enchiladas they are to die for." Bobbie said dropping her bed and flopping back onto her old bed. All of her volleyball trophies were nowhere to be seen and the band posters that had once littered her walls were gone. But her old wooden antique vanity remained just next to the door that led into her old walk in closet.

"I dunno…I'm partial to Mia's cooking." Han joked dropping his bag and sitting down next to her.

Bobbie laughed. "Trust me Mia's enchiladas don't have anything on Nadia's."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Whatever."

"Whatever!" Han mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

"I so do you not sound like that." Bobbie giggled.

Han smirked at her. "Uh huh, sure."

Bobbie scoffed at him playfully and sat up. "Whatever." She said and got up only to have Han snatch her by the waist and drag her bag into his lap and tickled her sides. "Stop!" She laughed mercilessly.

"Let me think about that…uh no!" He laughed. Bobbie's incessant wiggling ended up with them on the floor. She rolled onto her back with Han over top her and tickling her all over.

"Please stop!" She laughed out. Her hands frantically trying to grab onto his wrists and her legs stuck underneath his weight.

"Are we interrupting?" There was a knock on the open bedroom door and Han's tickling ceased and Bobbie and Han's heads both jerked to the sides to see the new visitors. Susan and Max stood their smirking amusedly at them.

"Mom! Dad!" Bobbie scrambled out from underneath Han as he quickly stood and did his best to help her up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beckley." Han said lightly.

Susan smiled. "Han call us Susan and Max. Or at least call me Susan, Mrs. Beckley is Max's mother." She said kindly.

Han and Bobbie both gave a short laugh. "Sure. Sorry we were just uh horsing around."

"Oh it's alright. Nadia told us you had arrived and we were dying to see out little girl." Susan smiled.

Bobbie smiled back and walked over hugging her mom. "I've missed you."

"Well maybe if you came to visit more…" Max teased her. Bobbie released her mother and gave her father a hug as well.

"I don't have time for vacation." Bobbie giggled. "But I'll start making some."

"Where is your sister?" Max asked.

"Oh she's coming tomorrow. Wanted to spend just one more day in LA."

"I know she's seeing someone." Susan said matter oh factly. "And she's hiding it."

Bobbie scoffed lightly. "Mom what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb it isn't becoming." Susan teased her. "It's that Vince we met that day we visited the garage you work at, isn't it?"

Bobbie looked back at Han and he shrugged. "Well…" Bobbie started skeptically.

"Your father and I have given up giving you and your sister advice about who you should date. It seems we rather wrong every time." Susan smiled sincerely at Bobbie.

"We'll let you be the judges of what's right for you. Besides Bobbie you seem to have found Han all on your own." Max joked.

Han chuckled softly and light blush creeped across Bobbie's cheeks. "Dad…" She whined like a teenage girl who had just been embarrassed in front of her first crush or something like that.

"Alright I'm finished." Max joked. "Han you any good at pool?"

"Uh…kind of." Han said unsure.

Bobbie turned and walked over to him putting her arms around his waist. "Dad has a pool table in the pool house, it's technically our game room but…Anyways he's always looking for new competition."

"So you in?" Max asked.

Han looked over Bobbie's head to Max and nodded. "Sure. You got any corona? I play better if I'm buzzed." He joked.

"You know what I think we just might. Darien brought some his last visit." Max said and started to head out of the room leaving Susan standing by the door alone.

"Darien?" Han asked Bobbie.

"Darien and Alejandro are Nadia's boys. They have their own club here in Miami." Bobbie smiled. "Come on I'll show you where dad is taking you. He'll probably appear with a corona in a few moments."

"Meet me in my study downstairs sweetie when your through." Susan said kindly.

"Ok mom." Susan walked away as did Bobbie and Han and they went in separate directions. Bobbie led Han to the pool hall just off the house and she saw her father opening to corona's. "I think I'll leave you boys to it than."

Bobbie left and as she was walking back into the house she could hear laughter and it made her smile that her boyfriend and father could get along. She walked through the kitchen kissing Nadia on the cheek as she prepared dinner and to her mother's study.

"Mom!" She knocked and than let herself in.

Susan was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop and looked up. "Come in." She smiled. Bobbie walked in sitting in one of the chairs opposite her mother.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk with you. We haven't talked in a long time."

Bobbie smiled and they got to talking about everything. From work, to life, to men and even shopping. Bobbie wasn't the biggest shopper in the world but she could talk shop with her mom just a little bit at least. The night seemed to go on until Nadia called everyone to the dinner table.

As soon as the food was set out Nadia took her seat at the table, another thing the Beckley's insisted on was that Nadia eat with them, she had taken the time to prepare the food she should enjoy it as well. "So Nadia Darien and Alejandro's club is it open tonight?" Bobbie asked.

Nadia thought for a moment and then looked across the table at Bobbie with a smile. "I believe so." She said heavily accented.

Bobbie looked at Han. "You interested?"

"Sure." Han nodded. They continued eating till everyone had finally had enough. "Ok I have to say that was so much better than Mia's, but don't tell her I said that."

Bobbie grinned. "Told ya. Nadia makes the best food."

"Thank you Miss Bobbie."

"No thanks needed. It's the truth, you should own a restaurant and be the head chef. But I've been telling you that for years now." Bobbie laughed softly.

Nadia smiled. "Alright well why don't you all go and I will clean up. Si?"

"I'll help." Bobbie said. She stood up and started to help clear the table and Han did as well following them with dishes in hand setting them on the counter in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go shower." Han whispered to Bobbie.

"Second door on the left across from my room." Bobbie told him. Han kissed her cheek quickly and headed off.


	20. Ch19 Will You?

Chapter 20:

Bobbie and Han walked up to the front door and the larger bouncer stopped them. "Aw don't be like that senor." She teased.

"Bobbie?" He asked.

"Of course who else?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time, where ya been?"

Bobbie smiled. "LA. Leo this is Han my boyfriend, Han this is Leo he's Darien and Alejandro's bouncer."

"Nice to meet you." Leo said kindly. He was a bigger man, but it was mostly muscle and he was of Spanish decent.

"Can we go inside it's cold out here?" Bobbie laughed.

Leo let them in ignoring the people in line who grumbled about being there forever waiting to get in. It was one of the hottest clubs in LA right now and only select few could come in. They usual reached maximum limit come ten o'clock and anyone in line would have to wait for customers to leave.

Bobbie led Han through the club to a small booth for two and they sat down. A waitress came over. "What can I get you?" She called over the heavy beating music. "Rum and Coke!" Bobbie called over the music.

"Corona!" Han said. The waitress nodded and headed off as two gentlemen came up to the table. Bobbie smiled and stood up giving each of them a hug.

They gestured for her and Han to follow them and to the waitress about where they'd be and to take their drinks there. They were led into a small back room with a black leather couch and dark red walls. "Very…interesting." Han said as he and Bobbie plopped down on the leather couch. The music had dissipated into the background.

"Mom said you were coming into town." The shorter of the two said.

"Oh Darien, Alejandro this is Han. Han these are Nadia's boys Darien and Alejandro." Bobbie introduced. The three men exchanged greeting nods and they moved on. "Yeah we're here for the holidays, thought I'd come by and see how the club was doing."

"It's been a little boring since you left, but going good." Alejandro said.

Bobbie smiled. "You do remember I was working for the competitor right?"

"Well bygones be bygones." Darien laughed. Their accents were not as thick as Nadia's because they had been raised in the states, but you could still tell their Spanish decent when they spoke to you.

"Alright."

"Well we just wanted to say hi and make sure you enjoyed your time here. Besides you should be honored Michelle Rodriguez sat where your sitting now just a week ago." Darien joked.

Bobbie laughed softly. "Well in that case I'll enjoy it even more." She kidded. Darien and Alejandro left with small waves over their shoulders as the waitress came in handing Bobbie and Han their drinks. They enjoyed the rest of the night together and headed home in a taxi after a few hours of drinking till they were silly.

Christmas morning:

Bobbie woke up and stretched a bit. It had been two days since her and Han had gone to Darien and Alejandro's club. Kaci had come in the day before and everything was looking bright for the holidays. It was a little rainy and there was no snow, but when you live in Florida you get use to certain things.

"Bout time you woke up." Han joked as he tightened his arm around her waist pulling her back closer to his chest.

Bobbie moaned softly in response not being particularly able to form words or sentences at that particular moment.

"It's Christmas."

"So?" Bobbie groaned.

"You don't like Christmas?" Han asked.

"On the contrary I like it just fine. But the longer we stay in bed and quiet the longer Kaci has to wait for her annual Christmas check from grandma and grandpa." Bobbie giggled.

"I hear you in there. I know your awake so get up!" Kaci called through the door.

"Just like a little kid." Bobbie muttered smirking to herself as she rolled over to face Han.

Han smiled at her. "And you aren't?"

"Nope. Christmas isn't exactly my favorite time of year."

"Why not?"

Bobbie sighed. "Christmases were usually the worst with Jim. He was drunker, rougher…"

"Ok." Han said softly. "No need to explain." His eyes were soft and kind and Bobbie loved that about him.

"We should get up."

"We should." He replied with a thoughtful smile.

Bobbie kissed him softly before getting up out of bed and slipping on her oversized fox racing sweater. Kaci had gotten it for her a few Christmases back saying that she like the logo. She thought the logo was cute. Bobbie had practically fallen off the couch laughing as hard as she was. Han slipped on a long sleeve shirt of his white tank and they headed out of her room and down to the main living room.

"See dad, she's up can I open it now?" Kaci asked.

Max chuckled. "Fine." He said. Bobbie took hold of Han's hand and he gently intermingled their fingers together as they took a seat on the big sofa. Kaci opened the envelope she held in her hand and took the check from the card and set the card down without bothering to read it.

"Yes! I love grandma Aggie!" She exclaimed.

"How much was it this year?" Bobbie asked smirking at her sister.

Kaci smiled brightly lifting the card up to read as she spoke. "Five hundred."

"You know the more money she gives you now the less you get when she croaks." Bobbie joked.

"Bobbie!" Max and Susan exclaimed.

Bobbie laughed softly as did Han. "What it's true. All my holiday and birthday checks go into an account in my name, that I can't touch until after she's gone. If I ever have kids that's going to be college tuition." She said.

"What do you mean if you ever have kids? Are you trying to tell us something?" Kaci asked slightly kidding.

Bobbie gasped. "No!" She said abruptly.

Kaci laughed. "Chill I was only teasing."

"Put a cork in it." Bobbie said playfully glaring at her.

"Do you two have to do this every Christmas?" Susan asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Kaci and Bobbie said simultaneously.

Han rolled his eyes too. "Ok you two." He said. Han had gotten use to their playful banter.

Bobbie smiled and kissed him softly. "Bobbie this is for you." Max handed her an actual box, a gift, not a check in a card.

"Dad I told you I didn't want anything for Christmas." Bobbie said.

Max nodded. "Yeah well to bad." He said smiling at her.

"And there's something in their for Han too." Susan said quickly.

Han looked up. "What? Oh I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it." Max said.

Bobbie looked at Han and shrugged before opening the box. Inside was two dickies work jackets. They each had a name patch sewn on the left. Bobbie's was black, lightweight and looked to be very comfortable. Han's was a grayish blue and the same could be said of his lightweight and comfortable looking. (AN: See picks on my profile page)

"Dad these are great." Bobbie said handing Han his to examine.

"We figured this was probably something simple and you would get good use out of it." Susan said.

"Thanks guys." Bobbie smiled.

Han nodded. "Yeah thanks but…"

"Just keep Bobbie happy." Max said insistently. "And that's all we need." They continued talking after everyone received their gifts. Max and Susan had insisted on everyone opening at least one gift on Christmas morning, the rest could be opened whenever before their stay ended. But there wasn't an abundance of gifts, because it just wasn't necessary to them.

Bobbie made her way upstairs to her room and to her connecting bathroom. She started up the shower just in time to feel Han sneak up behind her locking his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him with a soft smile on her face.

"I didn't exactly give you your present." He said softly.

Bobbie giggled. "I don't need one."

Han turned her to face him taking one of her small hands in his. He lifted it up and slipped a black box into her hand. It was small and almost perfect size for her palm. "Open it." He said smiling at her.

Bobbie stared at the small box in her palm mouth a gap in shock. "Han?"

"Open it." He said now smirking at her.

Biting her lower lip nervously she pulled her free hand up to lift the lid on the box. Inside was a small diamond ring, 1/7 carat total weight, in 14K white gold. A small gasp of surprise had time to leave her as Han reached into the small box taking out the ring and dipping down to one knee as he took Bobbie's empty left hand in his own.

"Bobbie Alexandra Beckley will you marry me?" He asked.

Bobbie stood like a fish out of water trying to breath and to wrap her mind around the situation at the same time. "I…I…" She stuttered looking down at him.

Han smiled nervously. "I can't give you this fancy life style and extremely expensive things, but I know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I hope those things don't matter."

"Of course they don't." Bobbie said softly tears welling up in her eyes.

Han smiled up at her. "So?"

A bright smile graced her face and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. Of course yes." She said quickly.

Han slipped the ring on her finger before standing and taking her into his arms and swinging her around as she laughed with glee. "I love you so much." He said kissing her neck and cheek as he continued to spin.

Bobbie grinned and he started setting her down. She turned her head and met his lips in a passionate deep kiss. (AN: If you want to see her ring check out my profile page) "Han I love you." She said breaking away panting momentarily.

Han sighed contently. "Ditto."

Bobbie grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the shower smirking at him. "You want to shower with me?" She asked seductively.

"Uh is that a good idea?" Han asked.

Bobbie shrugged. "I dunno, but right now I don't care." She said releasing his hands and stripping of her bit fox racing sweater. She was completely naked underneath except for some shorts and she slipped them off before climbing in to the tub. Han walked over to the door shutting and locking it before stripping off his shirts and pajama pants and getting in the shower with Bobbie.

"Your parents would kill me if they new I was in here with you." He said smirking at her. Her watched her body get drizzled by the shower water and sparkle in the dim lighting as she turned towards him smiling.

"They said to keep me happy." She grinned impishly.

Han got a devilish grin of his own. "Good point." He said grabbing her around the waist and bringing her closer to him. Bobbie trailed her slender fingers down his exposed torso watching his eyes go dark with lust and she smirked at him.

Han turned pressing her back against the ceramic tiled wall and his right hand curved down over the smooth flesh of her plush behind to the back of her thigh. Bobbie let out a low moan when he squeezed the back of her leg hiking it up to wrap firmly around his waist. "Han…" She growled in his ear.

"Patience." He said nibbling her neck and ear and his hand slipped from her thigh up her abdomen to her breast covering and kneading the mound in his palm drawing out satisfied gasps.

"Now Han." She begged her nails digging into his shoulders to emphasize her need.

With a slight adjust to his lower half and a jerk upwards Han entered her quick and hard earning himself a nice bit mark on his shoulder when she desperately tried to cover a scream.

Han let his empty hand gently come up to settle around her neck lifting her head from his shoulder so he could look into her amazing brown eyes.

Bobbie grinned at him nodding her head slightly telling him silently to move. He began to pull away and push back in long and slow in the beginning. Both his hands moved to hold her hips while hers remained on his shoulders creating half moons in his skin. Bobbie bent her head down just a bit meeting his lips in a drastically passionate tongue-tangling kiss.

A moan escaped Han as she softly bit at his bottom lip to hold back a earth quaking cry of euphoric measures from the tingling sensations imploring her body and Han himself for release. Shutters of anticipation wracked through her as she continued to kiss Han with everything she was worth. Sweat mingled with the water dripping down their skin as Bobbie's back rubbed up and down the tiles of the shower walls almost painfully so with small squeaks as flesh met wet wall, like a squeegee against a wet windshield.

Han felt her walls began pulling him in further and further tensing at his rapid movements and knew she was on the edge. "Bobbie." He groaned out nipping her collarbone and increasing his pace. His movements became hurried and Bobbie bit her lip to keep her cries at bay.

"Han…" She gasped lightly desperate to feel the earth shattering orgasm she could feel building inside of her.

Han looked up at her taking in the desire in her eyes and mirroring them back to her. "Kiss me." He ordered.

Bobbie kissed him ignoring the sound of the falling shower belts on the floor of the tub and the light slapping sound their bodies were making at that matter to her was his kiss, his touch, his love for her at that moment. The world came crashing down around her as stars exploded behind her eyelids and she shrieked into his mouth accidentally biting his lower lip harder than she would ever intend.

Her muscles contracted in glorious was as the orgasm traveled from her mid section to her toes and up to her head creating a foggy mist of thoughts. Han grunted as he too took himself over the edge. "Shit." He hissed against her lips. He had meant to pull out before that, because he hadn't used any protection.

Bobbie's head lightly fell back against the wall. "What…oh?" She let out a soft moan feeling his warmth in its entirety.

"I…I…didn't…" Bobbie took his face in her hands and he looked into her eyes.

"Doesn't…matter…" She panted with a smile. "Pill." She gasped softly.

Han chuckled breathlessly. "Ok." He breathed.

Bobbie smirked at him. "Besides would you leave me if I got pregnant?" She asked teasingly.

"No. Never." Han said without hesitation.

Bobbie grinned. "good. You know we just had sex in my parents house?"

"Yeah, but got that was great." Han said smirking at her right back.

"I drew blood." She said wiping his lip a bit. I'm sorry." She said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Han licked his lips in return tasting the copper like blood. "I'm ok." He said.

Bobbie smiled at him sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too. We should uh…finish showering and uh…"

"Go downstairs?"

"Yeah that."

"You might want to put me down first, see if I have the energy to stand." Bobbie grinned.

Han smirked at her. "You a little numb?"

She nodded. "But a good kind of numb. Just let me get my bearings and I'll be ok."

"Wait till I get you home." Han smiled deviously. Bobbie giggled in return to his statement.


	21. Ch20 Surprises and Accidents

Chapter 21:

After getting back to LA after the holidays Bobbie and Han got a chance to tell everyone their good news, Kaci already knew though being present at the Christmas dinner where Bobbie had told their parents. Max and Susan were genuinely happy for their daughter and Han.

The gang took it pretty well all though Jesse was a little befuddled by the idea of his cousin marrying his best friend, but soon he got over it and was excited for them like everyone else. Letty had started a discussion with Dom as to why he hadn't asked her and he said he wasn't ready, this started a fight about how they had been together several more years than Han and Bobbie and so on and so on.

But again everyone was happy for them. It was now February and life was good, well for the most part. Bobbie had been feeling a bit under the weather the last few days unsure as to why, she rarely ever got sick.

"Maybe you just have a touch of the flew?" Mia suggested sitting in the café with Bobbie. Bobbie had come for a bottle of water and ended up staying longer than intended when she had run into the bathroom and retched up her breakfast.

Bobbie groaned. "But I don't get sick except for him my sugar levels are off, and they aren't." Bobbie said.

Mia smirked at her. "Everyone gets sick."

"Not me. I'm almost twenty-five and I have never had a serious or petty cold in twenty-five years of life. Not even as a baby, at least there were no records as such but still."

"Bo trust me it's probably just a touch of the flew. Go see my doctor she's great." Mia insisted.

"Female?"

"Yep." Mia said.

Bobbie nodded. "Right down the phone number and address." Mia did so and Bobbie called on her way back to her place after calling Dom and telling him that she was going to see a doctor. He said to take the rest of the day off if it would help make her feel better.

Doctor's Office:

"Hi I'm Bobbie I called about twenty minutes ago?" She said to the front desk lady. The lady had her fill out new patient information and said the doctor had an available appoint shortly and asked if she would wait. Bobbie agreed and waited after filling out the paper work.

Soon the nurse retrieved Bobbie leading her back to a empty room and she got her weight and height and temperature before leaving.

A bit after that the doctor came in. She was a taller woman about five nine and she had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, one of the nicest complexions Bobbie had ever seen and she was dressed casually but conservatively. "Well Bobbie my name is Dr. Mackenzie but you can call me Dr. Mac or Mac. Whichever you prefer."

"Hi." Bobbie shook her hand and sat on the small bed in the room.

"So what seems to be the problem? It says here you've been feeling ill and don't know why?"

"Pretty much. I mean I've never been sick in my life but today I purged my entire breakfast, which isn't normal for me since like to eat. I am mildly diabetic."

"Yes I saw that. I don't think it has anything to do with your diabetes, but I want to take some blood and test my theory."

"And what might that be?" Bobbie asked.

Dr. Mackenzie looked her in the eye. "Bobbie you are twenty-four and I can assume sexually active?" Bobbie nodded hoping she wasn't going where she thought it might go. "I think you might be pregnant."

"Oh no, no, no you see cause my fiancé and I are always safe and I'm on the pill."

Dr. Mackenzie smiled. "I could be wrong but I just want to test to be sure."

Bobbie nodded. "Fine, but I don't think I am."

"Well you never know."

"Whatever."

Two days later:

Bobbie was working on a car in the shop and regretting every second of showing up to work. The smell of the oil and grease, things she was used to and even slightly enjoyed, was making her nauseous. _God I hope she was wrong._ Bobbie thought silently.

She hadn't told Han about what the doctor was testing for. Well it was more fear than anything else. She was afraid he would freak, but what if it was just a false accusation and she wasn't pregnant? Than she would've freaked him out for no reason.

_I mean I can't be pregnant. It was just that once, oh god it felt good without the barrier, but…what the hell is that…?_ "Bobbie!" Everyone practically shouted at her. She looked up.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Your phone babe." Han informed her. She looked down and saw that her phone was buzzing and playing a Metallica tune attached to her pocket.

"Oh." She grabbed it and walked out of the garage putting down the wrench in her hand. "Hello?" She asked making sure she was out of ear shot of everyone.

"Mrs. Beckley?"

"Yeah."

"It's Dr. Mackenzie."

"Oh hi. So what did you find out?"

"It's not the flu, you are pregnant."

Bobbie held the phone away from her with a hand over the mouthpiece and stomped her foot. "Shit!" She hissed softly and than brought the phone back to her ear when she calmed down a bit. "So um how far along do you think?"

"Well how long have you been feeling not so good?"

"A few weeks."

"Two months maybe or so. I will need you to come in and get some medications…" Everything said from than on Bobbie wasn't really paying attention too. Han had just proposed to her on Christmas, would he be ready for a whole family? When she was finally off the phone Bobbie walked to her car and climbed in. She started the engine and looked over as Han started down the driveway.

"Bo!" He called and jogged a bit to try and catch her.

Bobbie gave him a weak smile and pulled away before he could catch up to her.

"BO!" He yelled. "What the hell?" He asked himself as she just drove off.

Bobbie just needed to clear her head, get things sorted out before she told Han the news. She knew he wouldn't leave her, he had said so, but she was terrified that this wasn't what he wanted. A family so soon…Bobbie drove for a few hours till it started to get dark out. She passed by several hotels and didn't notice the car pull behind her. She grabbed her cell phone watching where she was going and dialed Han's cell.

"Bo?"

"Hey." She said softly. "Sorry I just took off."

"Are you ok? Is everything ok?" Han asked kindly.

Bobbie sighed. "I have something to tell you." She said softly.

"What?"

"Han I…I'm pregnant." She told him. The other line went silent. "Han?"

"I'm…just…I don't know." Han said completely confused.

Bobbie groaned. "Me too."

"Bo come home we'll talk about it." Han said thoughtfully.

Bobbie nodded to herself. "Yeah."

Bobbie came to a stop light and the car that had been behind her pulled up alongside her, windows down. She glanced over and had to take a double look. "When will you be here?"

"Oh no." She whispered softly.

"What?"

"Han its Kyle." Bobbie said. Kyle was sitting in the car next to her revving his engine and smirking evilly at her.

"Get home." Han said.

"I will." Bobbie hung up and set her phone on the passenger seat. She watched for the light to turn green and when it didn't she accelerated as fast as her gears would let her. Kyle seemed to expect this and speed up like it was a quarter mile race right alongside her.

But Bobbie knew that he was still mad her, about the car. And he wasn't a stable guy that was for sure. She kept going drifting the next corner as best she could avoiding the traffic. He seemed to be able to keep up with her.

"Shit." She cursed herself and her luck. He pulled up alongside her and slammed the re end of his new Nissan into the side of her car. "Shit!" She yelled and put the gas pedal to the floor.

He did it again and this time Bobbie saw as two cops pulled out of a hiding spot next to a building and came after them lights flashing. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see cops." She said. Not completely paying attention Bobbie was jerked around again as Kyle slammed into her car pushing her two right side tires up onto the sidewalk. She drove halfway up a set of building stairs before she closed her eyes and the car rolled across four lanes, getting crunch by the oncoming car that wasn't able to stop before hitting her.

The car landed upside down and Bobbie took a deep breath, her head hurt and she was becoming tired quickly. A light shined in her eyes and she barely had time to open them before…"Mrs.? Are you alright?"

"My…my baby." She whispered. Her first thoughts were of her child, not sure where they came from. Instinct she guessed.

"Ma'am we'll get you out, an ambulance is on the way."

The next thing Bobbie saw was the ceiling, a dull white or even a cream blurring in and out as she tried to focus her eyes. "She regained consciousness." Someone lifted her eyelid and flash a bright light in her eye. "Mrs. Can you hear me? Mrs.?"

"My baby." She all but groaned. Every bone in her body ached and her head was just pounding and everything went black again hearing, 'I think she's pregnant, step on it!'

With Han:

"She should've been here by now?" Han said into the phone. He'd called Dom after getting off the phone with Bobbie.

"Man chill she'll be there."

"Dom it's been four hours. What if he got her off the road and took her?"

"Bobbie's a fighter Han, she'd figure out how to get a hold…"

"Dom she's pregnant. And no matter how'd scared she might be about it, she wouldn't put the baby in danger." Han said quickly. There was a knock at the door. "Hold on." Han said and set the phone down to answer the door, two cops stood there.

"Is this Bobbie Beckley's residence?"

Han nodded. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her fiancé. What's happened to her?"

"Sir she was in a car accident a few hours ago. She's been rushed…" Han didn't let him finish. He grabbed the phone and spoke to Dom.

"Dom she's at the hospital. She was in a car accident."

"Shit. Meet you there." They both hung up and Han ran out the door slamming it after grabbing his keys. The cops just watched him go not stopping him.

Hospital:

Han ran in to the ER and right up to the front desk. "Bobbie Beckley?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"Her fiancé." Han informed the older woman.

"Please have a seat a doctor will be with you momentarily."

Han groaned agitated. "I don't want to wait, where is she?" He yelled.

"Han!" Han turned and saw the whole gang walking quickly in to the ER. "What happened?" Mia asked with tears in her eyes. Letty was staying strong, but Jesse was a mess.

Han shrugged and it all sort of just hit him right than and tears pooled in his eyes. "I don't know." He said with a shake of his head. Dom patted his shoulder.

"Let me see what I can figure out, you go sit. Leon, Vince…"

"I can't man I have to call Kaci." Vince said as he headed out from with his cell.

"Letty." Dom looked at her and she nodded her head. Leon and Letty each took a hold of Han's arms and led him to the sitting area while Dom tried to get any information he could.

Two hours passed and a doctor came out. "Which one of you is the fiancé?" Han stood up and walked over quickly Jesse right next to him.

"How is she?" They both asked.

Kaci came running in crying. "Where's my sister?"

Vince grabbed her in his arms and held on as she about broke down. The doctor looked at them all sympathetically before turning back to Han and Jesse. "We've stabilized her, she's got some minor cuts and a few broken bones, they could heal with time. She's in a coma though having received a large concussion to the head in the crash. We don't know if she'll recover from it but we want to give it some time and see if she shows any good signs."

"And the baby?" Han asked. Everyone heard and gasped even Kaci who was in the middle of a full-blown breakdown. She hit Vince hard in the chest trying to shove him off her so she could go find Bobbie, but he held her tighter.

"The baby is alright, however if Bobbie does not recover from the coma…"

"But can't you keep her in the coma long enough for the baby to survive?" Mia asked coming over. "I've read about it. It can be done right?"

"Yes but…"

"No but." Han said. "If Bobbie's not going to make it that child is all I'll have left."

"But we can't make any guarantees." The doctor said.

Han glared at him. "I don't care."

The doctor nodded. "We wont take her off life support without the families approval, if it comes to that."

"It won't." Kaci cried. "Never! My parents would never!" She just cried harder at every word.

The doctor sighed. "We'd like to keep visitors to a minimum right now, until we see how stable she really is, but one at a time."

Han looked to Vince and Vince nodded telling Han that he had Kaci for now and he should go see her. Walking down the halls as if condemned Han continued on wordlessly and into the room. The doctor left him alone.

Bobbie's forehead was bandaged and she had some stitches on small cuts on her cheeks, bandages on her right are and a cast on her left. Her eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the machine beeping, and all the bandaging and cuts on her petite frame he'd think she was sleeping.

"You can't leave me." Han whispered taking her semi-good hand. "You just can't."

**AN: Review and let me know what you think so far! **_**Please!**_


	22. Ch21 CChanges

Chapter 21:

Weeks passed and than a few months and Bobbie hadn't shown any signs of waking. The Beckley's came as soon as they could in that first week and Susan was distraught, Max had done the fatherly thing and asked the doctor what Bobbie's chances were of surviving. The doctor said that after a few days of observation, her brain activity was very minimal and that it wasn't looking to good.

Kaci had helped Han tell her parents about the baby Bobbie was carrying and what they wanted.

_"She's…she's pregnant." Susan sobbed harder onto Max's shoulder, which was already soaked through with tears._

_Kaci nodded softly. "Yes." She looked at Han._

_"Mia told me there have been few cases where pregnant woman in a coma can carry a child to term…" Han trailed off trying to get his emotions in check. "And if there's any possibility that this child can live…"_

_"Yes." Max said quickly. _

_Han nodded at him. "Thank you." Max gave a curt nod and than took his wife to the waiting room to sit._

It was like the months had come and gone. Everyone visited Bobbie in the hopes that she'd wake up and say something sarcastic while they were there, but they always left a little disappointed. Han came every day before work and after staying till the last possible moment and than leaving. Jesse would go some days during work and just talk incessantly, hoping he'd annoy her awake but it never worked.

As time ticked away Bobbie's belly grew and now the doctors were saying that they'd have to do a c-section to get the baby, since Bobbie hadn't woken from the coma.

Max and Susan had tossed around the idea of taking Bobbie off life support once the baby was born but Kaci refused to let them and told them that Bobbie was a fighter.

_"She might not wake today or tomorrow or a year from now but she will wake up. I can promise you that. You can't take her off life support! Please I'm begging you! Give it time!" Kaci said in tears. Max was choked up even at her speech and he and Susan agreed then and there with just a look._

_"Two years." Max said. "If she doesn't wake in that time I don't want her to suffer anymore."_

_Kaci cried and cried but nodded her head. "Two years." She said softly and than went to visit Bobbie in the hospital room. She took hold of Bobbie's held hand and looked down her face. "You have to get better, soon. I need you, Han need you, the baby needs you, mom and dad need you…you're needed Bo and you need to wake up."_

Tej and Suki had come as soon as they could as well.

_"Baby girl what have you gotten yourself into?" Tej said sitting next to the hospital bed. "You get yourself a man and ring and than this happens. I heard about the baby, that child is going to need you so you have to wake up for his or her sake and all of ours."_

_Suki came into the room and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I, I, I can't." She cried and ran back out._

_Tej sighed. "The ladies are taken this pretty hard baby girl."_

Dom even visited when he could. Sometimes he'd leave for his lunch from the shop and go visit Bobbie. He'd grown to really like her in the years she been with the team.

_"Han's a mess. When he isn't here or at the shop he's locked up in your guys house. He doesn't even go to the races anymore. I tried to tell him that if you smell skanky perfume on him that you'd have to wake up and kick his ass, but he wouldn't listen." Dom chuckled lightly to himself looking down at his clasped hands._

_"Letty's hard on the outside, but I know she's a wreck on the inside. She misses you a lot. Mia's quiet a lot of the time now. She cries whenever she comes to see you. You need to wake up for Han, the baby, and all your friends. We need you Bo."_

Before the doctors went in for the c-section surgery they told Han the risks and he told them whatever happened, happened. "Guys we need to talk." Han said walking in to the waiting room.

Tej and Suki had come back to see the baby, Max and Susan would be there the next morning and the entire Toretto team was there including Kaci.

"What about?" Kaci asked.

Han sighed. "I'm going to take our baby and visit Tokyo." He said.

"What!" They all shouted.

Han nodded and looked away. "I need to get away and clear my head and Bobbie loved Tokyo, we said we'd go together one day and taking our child is the next best thing."

"But you can't." Mia said with tears. "What if Bobbie wake's up while your gone?"

"Than I'll come home immediately, but I have to do this." Han said sullenly. "I have to."

"You can't take my niece or nephew away." Kaci said incredulously.

Han looked at her forlornly. "I can and I'm going to. I'll be back I just need some time to get things together."

Kaci started crying and Vince stood up wrapping his arms around her. She beat her fist against his chest. "It's not fair! I hate him! I hate you! I hate everything!" She yelled with each hit. Vince just held her tighter.

Han turned and walked away from the group. A little while later a nurse came in retrieving him and he followed her to the nursery. "You have a beautiful baby girl." She said softly.

"Miley Alexis Thompson." Han whispered softly to himself.

_"If I was to ever have a little girl I'd name her Miley, so I could call her Miles." Bobbie said smiling as she played with Han's hand while they lay in bed only covered in a light sheet after hours of making love._

_Han just smiled and kissed her forehead._

The doctor came over to Han as he just stared at the baby in the small bed before him wrapped in a pink blanket. "Bobbie hates pink." He thought out loud.

"Mr. Thompson?"

"Yes." Han looked over at him.

"She survived the surgery." The doctor said. "Might I advise you and her parents…"

"No." Han said firmly and looked back to his daughter. "How long till I can take her home?"

"A few days. We want to monitor her and make sure everything is ok."

"How long till I can take her on a plane?" Han asked.

"That is up to you." The doctor said. "I'll have the birth certificate and papers brought out for you to sign. She'll need a name."

"Miley Alexis Thompson."

Fast-forward 1 year and a ½:

"Miles come back here!" Joyous almost devious laughter could be heard through the apartment as Han walked in. He smirked to himself. _Just like Bobbie._

"Aiko!" Han said loudly.

A young girl of about nineteen came out from the hall smiling at Han. "Hi Mr. Thompson."

"Daddy!" A little girl of about 2 ft 6 inches came running out from behind the teen girl in a purple t-shirt that was two big for her little self. She had dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes with a dark ring around the iris that made them stand out more against the white. She had light olive skin but was a spitting image of her mother.

Han knelt down scooping her up and kissing her forehead. "How's my little girl?"

"She wouldn't go to bed." Aiko said.

Han nodded. "I've got it from here. Sorry I was out so late."

Aiko shrugged. "It's cool. Not like I had anything better to do Mr. Thompson."

Han used his free hand to pull out his wallet. He slipped two hundreds from the pocket and handed them to Aiko. "Thanks again."

Aiko smiled and nodded. "Any time. Am I still babysitting next Friday?"

"If you could. I have some stuff to take care of."

"No problem. I'll just get my stuff and go. I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Thanks." Han took the little girl he was holding down to her room. "Were you a good girl for Aiko today?"

Miley shook her head with a evil grin on her face. Han chuckled. "And why not?" She through her hands up in a shrug and smiled innocently. "Just like your mother." He commented. Miley reached for the picture frame on the dresser she was standing next to while Han dug through the drawer to find her some socks for bed.

She pointed to the woman in the frame. "Momma?"

Han nodded kissing her temple. "Yeah." It had been a while since he'd been back to the states. What had initially started out as a 2 to 3 week stay ended up becoming a home. Han had found a garage and purchased it with the savings in one of his accounts (Something he'd learned from Bobbie) and a place to live for him and Miley that wasn't a hotel.

Aiko had answered an add Han had put into the paper about needing a babysitter and thus his life in Tokyo began. He did as Bobbie suggested and met up with her friend Takashi, good guy if not a little childish and into some bad stuff but Han could hang with the big boys like anyone else. He never told anybody that he'd come to know as friends about Bobbie because it hurt too much to talk about it.

He hadn't heard from Dom in a while and Kaci wrote regularly to tell him what was up and to find out how her niece was doing. Susan and Max sent gifts regularly with notes asking to come and visit or for Han to bring Miley to come see them. He always seemed to decline 'no time' he claimed.

Come to think of it, he hadn't heard from Kaci in a few weeks and that was a little unnerving. Just after he got Miley's socks on and put her down on her bed his phone rang. "Stay put." He said smirking at his daughter.

Miley smiled innocently. And Han left the room to go grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Han?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"Kaci."

"Hey I was just wondering why you hadn't written in a while. I have pictures to send to…"

"Han she…she…"

"What?" Han asked his heart sinking already thinking the worst without having to hear it.

Kaci took a deep breath. "She woke up Han."

"What?" He asked his face draining of all color. "When? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"She woke up two days ago and she was so upset, screaming and confused…"

"Again why didn't anyone call me?"

"I'm sorry ok I'm the only one here right now. Dom, Letty, Leon and Mia had to skip town shits been bad and Vince is in the hospital and Jesse is in the intensive care unit!"

Han growled. "What the fuck happened?"

"I can't explain everything right now, but Bobbie the doctor sedated her saying she'd be out for a few days and when she woke up she'd be calmer and more relaxed and we could talk to her, but she's missing. She just got up and snuck out of the hospital Han. I don't know where she'd go."

"Home." Han told her. "She'd go home looking for me."

Kaci breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go see if I can…"

"Don't bother." Han said. "If she got there, she probably found the letter I left for her on our bed."

"What? What letter?" Kaci asked.

"I was afraid that if she woke up alone she'd take it upon herself to leave the hospital and come find me. I told her where I was going. I bet if you go there you'll see a lot of her stuff missing."

"Are you saying she's coming to find you in Tokyo?"

"Quite possibly. Did you at least get a chance to tell her anything?"

"No." Kaci said softly. "She just woke up and started screaming about her baby and you and then the doctor sedated her."

Han sighed. "I know a guy who works airport security here I'll see if he can keep a look out for her. I should've been there."

"Look we all understand why you did what you did. I can't say I'm ok with not getting to see my niece more than the first week of her birth, but I'll get over it."

"God she's probably disoriented and frightened out of her mind." Han thought aloud.

Kaci sighed. "She's tough. Just let me know when you find her."

"I will." Han and Kaci hung up their conversation over. _Why did I leave the stupid note?_ He complained to himself. Later he would tell himself that he had done it, not in the right frame of mind and that it was the right thing to do, but right now he was worried out of his mind as he dialed another number.

"Yello!" Came the answer.

"Rick?"

"Han hey man I was just…"

"Look I'm gonna send a picture to your cell and I need you to watch for this girl." Han said.

"Dude do you know how many people come through this airport?"

Han sighed. "Yeah I know, but I just need you to try."

"Fine. Send it. Later." Han got off the phone and sent the picture he had on his phone of Bobbie to Rick's cell. He than set his cell down and went to tuck his little girl in.

"Ni' daddy." Miley said smiling at him as he brought the blanket up around her. Han kissed her forehead.

"Night baby." Han said. He left her room turning on her nightlight as he went and shut the door behind him. He walked to his room and sat on the edge of his bed grabbing the picture of himself and Bobbie he kept on his nightstand. Not only did most the people he worked with not know about Bobbie, they didn't know he was a father either. He didn't want anyone using her to get to him.

He stared at the picture. "I should've been there." He whispered. Han went to races and girls hung off him, he pretended it was what he wanted but in reality all he wanted was Bobbie back in his life. He never brought girls home and he never did anything more than the occasional kiss.

Everything he did, he did for show so no one would get suspicious about why he lacked interest. He just wasn't ready to tell everyone about his Bobbie and Miley.

**AN: I know seems a little farfetched, but hey this is my mind and this is what comes out of it. Hope you liked it though, more to come.**


	23. Ch22 Finding You!

Chapter 22:

Bobbie's leg was shaking and she felt weak but at the same time she had to find Han. She just had to.

_Everything around her was fuzzy as the room she was in started to come to life when her eyes opened a bit. "Han." It came out as a strangled whisper._

_"Bobbie!" Bobbie's eyes darted over and she saw Kaci._

_"Han." She said hoarsely her throat was so dry._

_"Bobbie Han…" She didn't want to hear anymore so she started screaming as best she could. Everything that came out was jumbled together, but the majority of it was "Where's Han? Is my baby ok?" Before anything else could really come out the doctor came in and injected her neck with something. "Han." She whispered as her eyes closed._

Waking up again, not sure when, Bobbie had saw the room was empty and had to make an escape. Her limbs were weak but she'd push through. She ripped the IV from her hand and the cords attached to her body making the machine to her left beep continuously. She quickly got out of the bed and when the nurses came in she snuck out the door and down the hall. She went into the employee lounge and found a jacket sitting on a bench and slipped it on before slipping out the exit from the employee lounge.

She walked down the street holding the long coat around herself to keep people from looking. She made it half way before hailing a cab and ging the driver her address. When they got there she asked him to wait that she'd be back out in a moment.

_"Han." She cough from the dryness of her throat and looked around. "Han." She headed back to their room and found the note on the bed. "Bobby I left just for a little while. I'm in Tokyo, If you get home before I get back I love you Han." She read allowed. Bobbie started packing a bag, dressed and put her hair up into a ponytail grabbing her make-up bag as she walked quickly out of the house back to the cab. "LAX please." She said._

The driver nodded and she pulled out the cash she kept safe in her make-up bag.

So now she sat on a plane heading to Tokyo. Talking to the front desk lady while buying her ticket she had found out exactly how long she had been out. Almost two years and the thought unnerved her. If Han wasn't in Tokyo still she was going for no reason, but if he was she wanted to know why he left her there alone for so long.

"Nervous?" The lady next to her asked.

Bobbie looked at her. "Excuse me?" She asked softly.

"Your leg is shaking and you look like you're going to be sick. Meeting up with an ex?" The lady asked.

Bobbie shook her head. "No. I just don't like flying." She lied. The lady nodded and went silent.

The flight felt like it took forever but that wasn't something she could change.

After arriving in Tokyo Bobbie caught a cab and headed to the one place that she remembered, hoping to find an old friend and find out about Han. When he wasn't around she realized how hungry she was and went to get a bit to eat in town. As she was walking down the street with the throng of people, her duffle strap slung over her shoulder she saw three cars zooming through traffic.

She analyzed the cars from her distant. One was black and orange and it just dropped back for some reason. It was a Mazda rx-7 from the looks of it. The one that pulled around and drove in reverse was silver and it was a car Bobbie wasn't familiar with. She heard gunfire and ducked down like a lot of the people in the crowd and soon she saw the black and orange car get slammed in to from the side and it rolled several times.

"No." She whispered softly. Bobbie knew how that felt, she remembered her crash clear as day had even dreamt about it while she was out. She was one of the first people to run out to the car dropping to her knees to look in the driver side window. The car was upside down and drivers face was turned away from hers. She didn't even see the guy running up from the other side. "Hang on." She said softly.

Bobbie was still weak but she could see the dripping fluids and knew it wouldn't be long before this car went up in flames. As the driver looked around at her she gasped.

Han couldn't believe what he was seeing and assumed he had just hit his head far to hard, cause kneeling next to his wrecked car was Bobbie. He closed his eyes and then opened them again but she was still kneeling there. She had thrown her duffle aside and was reaching in to the car. Her hands came in contact with his belt and undid it. He slipped down the seat upside down and she grabbed his shoulders.

Bobbie pulled him out of the car and barely got him away from the wreckage before the car blew. She threw herself over his body to protect him from any debris that might come down and land near them.

"Han." She whispered softly looking at his face. He was opening and closing his eyes slowly like he was drowsy. Soon he was out and she grabbed her duffle ripping out a shirt and held it to the bleeding gash on his forehead. "What did you do?" She asked softly to herself.

Medics came and they took him to the hospital Bobbie following the ambulance in a taxi.

Hospital:

Bobbie sat in a chair next to Han's hospital bed four hours having passed and looked down at the ring on her finger. She assumed that Han had put it back on her finger while she was in a coma. Her mind was beginning to wrap around that idea. A coma. She didn't really know what to think other than she had missed out on a lot.

Looking back at Han's face she was glad the doctor said he'd be fine and he'd wake within a few hours. He wasn't stuck in no mans land like she had been for almost two years. "Han? I know you can hear me." Bobbie said softly.

He didn't move or open his eyes and she sighed. "I'm sorry." She said softly and got up to leave the hospital room.

"Bo." Bobbie turned and saw his eyes fluttering open.

She let out a small smile. "Han." She whispered walking back over and sitting once again.

"Really you?" He asked hoarsely. Bobbie nodded tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." A smile on her lips. "I came to find you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked. Han sat up a bit wincing at the pain he felt in his left shoulder.

Han looked at her. "For leaving you there." He said lightly.

Bobbie nodded. "I was a little hurt when I first realized how long you must've been gone, but I don't blame you."

"I know." Han said looking intently at her.

Bobbie sighed. "I was so scared when I woke up." She said softly. "So confused all I wanted was you." Han reached out his hand taking hers in his. Bobbie linked their fingers together. "So I came to find you. Why'd you leave?"

"Because it hurt being there." Han said. "Knowing I was powerless to wake you up. It all just hurt."

Bobbie looked down sullenly. "I lost the baby didn't I?" She asked.

Han turned so his legs were off the bed and used the arm that the shoulder was sore and brought her chair closer to him, wincing a bit but he pushed the pain away. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "No you didn't."

Bobbie looked up at him quickly with a gasp. "What?" She whispered.

Han reached down and lifted the billabong shirt she had on and ran his finger lightly across the scar on her abdomen. "The baby came to term and they did a c-section." Han explained quietly letting her shirt down. Bobbie hadn't even noticed the scar on her body.

"Well?" Bobbie asked him.

Han looked at her with a smile. "A little girl." Bobbie smiled weakly. "I named her Miley Alexis."

"Where is she?" She asked him.

Han took some calming breaths. "She's at my apartment with the sitter, unless Aiko got a call about the accident."

Bobbie shrugged. "I dunno."

"All I could think when the car started to roll was that I wasn't going to get to see you again or see Miles grow up, but you saved me." Han said looking at her lovingly.

Bobbie gave a small smile and leaned her forehead against his. "You saved me a long time ago." She whispered.

"I'll never leave you behind again." Han said.

"You still want me?" Bobbie asked.

Han smiled and nodded tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll always want you." He said bending his head to kiss her. It was meant to be short and sweet but the kiss turned passionate and long as Bobbie's fingers tangle in the hair on the back of his head and his brushed through her longer brown locks like they use to.

They were rudely interrupted when the door opened and Aiko came in with Miley in her arms. "She was…sleeping." Aiko paused seeing Han kissing Bobbie. The girl she'd only ever seen in pictures was sitting in the room.

Aiko hadn't ever asked about Miley's mother, knowing that it hurt Han to talk about it. All he said to her when she was hired was that Bobbie was very sick and couldn't be with them in Tokyo, but someday.

Han obviously noticed Aiko staring at Bobbie and stood up, Bobbie standing quickly to keep him up. "Aiko this is Bobbie. Bobbie this is Miles baby sitter Aiko." Han introduced.

Bobbie smiled at the young girl, holding the snoozing child in her arms. "Hi." She said softly.

Aiko smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you." She said kindly. She looked to Han. "I have class early in the morning and…" Han reached and took the sleeping girl from her and held her with his good arm, not caring anymore about his shoulder pain.

"Go ahead and go. I'll probably have a friend come get Bobbie and Miles and take them back to my place." Han said.

Aiko nodded. "Ok." She turned and smiled thoughtfully at Bobbie. "It was nice meeting you.

Bobbie nodded. "Likewise." She said softly, her eyes occasionally darting to the little girl when she'd shift in Han's embrace.

Aiko left and Bobbie helped Han to sit before she started bustling around the room. "Bobbie?"

"I should go find a hotel…"

"Bobbie?" Han said again. Bobbie stopped and turned to look at him. "You are not staying in a hotel. You'll stay with us. That way I can keep an eye on you. You really shouldn't be out of the hospital."

"I'm fine." Bobbie insisted.

"You were in a coma for almost two years, and you had very little brain activity in that time…"

"I'm walking, talking, breathing, and my hearts beating I think I'm fine Han." Bobbie said softly.

Han nodded. "I want you to stay with me and Miles. You need to get to know your daughter."

She looked at him incredulously. "Han I don't know the first thing about being a mother."

"So you don't want me now cause of our daughter?" He asked teasingly.

Bobbie looked at him. "That isn't what I meant. What if I hurt her, or she doesn't like me. I mean she's at least a year and half or so old if my math is correct and…"

"Bo, she knows you. I keep pictures all over my apartment and when she sees them now she points and calls you momma. She knows you."

A tear slid down her cheek. "What if I just suck at being a mom?"

"I sucked at being a dad, at first but look at me now." Han commented. He was gently rubbing Miley's back while she snoozed her little face resting upon his shoulder.

Bobbie had to crack a smile at that. "You're pretty good at that."

Han smirked at her. "I didn't use to be, trust me. Aiko was a life saver after I moved here."

"What about the others?" Bobbie asked. Han stood and carefully walked over to her handing her the sleeping girl. "Oh no, no…Han…" She tried to object but soon she was holding the little girl. She wasn't too heavy.

Han sighed and laid down on the bed in the room. "Kaci said some stuff happened I'm not sure what, but Dom, Letty, Mia, and Leon had to high tail it to Mexico and Vince and Jesse are in the hospital."

"What?" Bobbie hissed.

"I'm not really exactly sure on the details." Han said softly.

Bobbie sighed and sat back in her chair holding her sleeping daughter. _Daughter._ Bobbie thought silently to herself. "I've missed so much." Bobbie said.

Han looked at her. "But you're awake now and we'll fix things. Life will get back to normal."

"You promise?" Bobbie asked sullenly.

Han grinned at her. "I promise." Than his face fell. "Bo I did some things here that I shouldn't have."

"Han I was in a coma. You didn't know if I was even going to wake up. I don't need any explanations. I love you." She said looking at him intently.

His semi good hand reached up and took her free one, her other wrapped firm around Miley. "I love you too." Han felt the ring on her finger and lifted her hand a bit to catch a glimpse of the white gold band. "You still want to marry me?"

"Will you still have me?" Bobbie asked jokingly.

"Definitely." Han replied smirking at her.

Han and Bobbie talked long into the wee hours of the morning with a very heavily sleeping Miles still in Bobbie's arms. Han finally got a doctor to agree to sign him out since he didn't want to stay in the hospital and he was feeling better already. Taking a cab back to Han's place was like finding a new life, for Bobbie. She didn't know what she could expect, but she knew that whatever was there it was going to be great.

**AN: Not the end! I swear!**


	24. Ch23 What happens Now?

Chapter 23:

"Why Tokyo?" Bobbie asked as Han and heard walked into his apartment. It was very early morning and he took his daughter into her room and laid her back down in her bed. He slipped her coat off and pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm.

Han came back out and walked over to Bobbie who was standing awkwardly alone in his living room area. "Because we said we'd come together and bringing Miley with me was the next best thing."

Bobbie glanced around; Han had brought some of her things to Tokyo. A picture of her, Kaci, Tej and Suki from before she moved to LA. And the picture of her and her…car, after she had finished remodeling it. "Will you ever go back?" Bobbie asked looking at Han.

Han sighed. "I dunno."

"Han this isn't home." Bobbie said softly. "Home is LA with Jesse and Kaci."

Han nodded. "Then we will go back."

"But I hate this. You seem to have such a great life here, I don't want to ruin that." She said plopping down on the couch in frustration. "Maybe our worlds have just separated." She said softly.

Sitting down beside her Han lifted his hand to her chin tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "This isn't home. This was an escape for me." Bobbie gave him a tight smile. Han was surprised when the phone rang and it startled Bobbie. "Easy."

Bobbie looked at him sardonically. "Han I've been in a coma for almost two years, it's hard not to be a little jumpy." She said teasingly.

Han gave her a faint kiss on the lips before heading to grab the phone before it woke his sleeping daughter at 2 a.m. "Hello?"

"Han. You haven't called and I…"

"Kac calm down, she's here." Han said.

Kaci sighed relief obviously washing over her. "Is she ok?" She asked. He could hear the tears in her voice. Han walked over and handed the phone to Bobbie.

"Hello?" Bobbie asked softly.

"Bo!" Bobbie heard Kaci break down in earth shaking sobs. "Oh my god! Are you stupid? I was so worried!"

Bobbie giggled softly at her sister. "I'm ok. I needed to find Han. I'm sorry I snuck away I just I was so scared and confused and something just kept telling me to find Han, that everything would be ok."

Kaci seemed to gather herself a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"I was in a coma for nearly two years, but I feel ok I guess. My bodies a little stiff, a little weak and I had this pounding headache a little while ago, but I think that was just sensory overload on my part."

"You need to come back and let the doctors look at you. Who knows what kind of damage that coma did."

"Kaci I'm coming home when Han is ready to come home, no sooner."

Han picked up the other cordless. "We'll be there within the week." He said. Bobbie looked up at him across the room. When had he walked across the room.

Kaci sighed. "Think you can make it a little sooner?"

"Why?" Both asked simultaneously.

"Dom got himself and the gang in some hot water." Kaci went on to tell them about the trucks, race wars, Johnny Tran, Brian, and what happened to Vince and Jesse.

"Oh my god." Bobbie whispered her fingers lay over her mouth. "How bad is Jesse?"

"Let's just say Vince is the better off one between the two." Kaci said sadly. "I'm sorry Bobbie."

Bobbie sighed. "It's not your fault. It's not even Dom's fault. So what about that cop?"

"I heard he ran. The cops came fishing around my place for any evidence that Vince was involved somehow but found none and the truck driver that shot him up didn't report anything. If he comes forward Vince is possibly screwed, but I highly doubt he will. Dom, Letty, Mia and Leon called and said they'd be in Mexico for a few months just till the heat is off. I don't think the cops would've come fishing if they had any real evidence."

"Ok. Like Han said we'll be home as soon as we can." Bobbie said softly rubbing her forehead.

"Isn't she beautiful." Kaci commented randomly.

"Who?" Bobbie asked.

Kaci huffed a small laugh. "Miley?"

Bobbie looked over at Han who was sitting in a recliner now watching her and she gave a tight smile. "Gorgeous."

"Alright I'll let you go it has to be really early there."

"3 a.m." Bobbie informed her.

"Ok. Well call when you get here."

"Bye." Han and Bobbie both hung up. Bobbie yawned. "You'd think after sleeping for as long as I did I couldn't be tired." Bobbie said giggling softly.

Han smiled at her standing from his recliner he walked over offering her his hand. Bobbie stood slipping her hand into his and he silently led her to his room. As they entered Bobbie turned to shut the door. "Don't do that." Han said grabbing her had lightly and pulling it back.

Bobbie looked confused. "Why?"

"You'll see." Han remarked smiling at her. Bobbie just shrugged.

"Ok. Do you have a shirt I can wear to bed?"

"I always do." Han remarked letting her go as he stepped over to his dresser he came back with a large plain gray t-shirt and Bobbie took it and set it on the bed so she could change. She slipped her shirt off over her head feeling Han's eyes boring a whole in the back of her skull she turned around in her bra and faded jeans.

"What?" She asked.

Han sighed contently and stepped closer to her putting his arms around her waist. "I've really missed you baby."

Bobbie smiled softly up at him putting her arms around his middle. "I'm not going to go anywhere ever again." She said sweetly. Han moved away slightly slipping his shirts off of his torso. "What are you doing?" Bobbie asked.

"I just want to hold you for a little while." Han said as his arms snaked back around her waist and brought her closer. Bobbie's skin tingled feeling his warm olive flesh against her almost bare torso. "For you it feels like a few days ago, but for me it's like a lifetime."

Bobbie placed tender butterfly kisses up his chest and he tilted his head down capturing her lips in his as her head came up to look into his eyes. The kiss was delicate, but filled with a longing and desire. First to pull away was Bobbie and she kissed the corner of his lips softly and his chin. "We should get some sleep." She said softly.

"I have some things to do tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Can we stop and see…"

"I have to tell you about that." Han said looking down at her. "You saw the accident?" Bobbie nodded. "Takashi tried to kill me."

"What?" Bobbie said incredulously. "You've got to be kidding, Han."

Han shook his head. "I might've skimmed a little money from his uncle Kamata and the yakuza.

Bobbie frowned at him. "Skimmed or stole?"

"Technically…" He trailed off sheepishly.

Bobbie scoffed her eyes amused though. "What am I going to do with you?"

Han chuckled softly and Bobbie stepped out of his embrace and reached to his bed grabbing the shirt, she slipped into it and than removed her pants as the shirt hung to mid-thigh on her it was perfect for sleeping. Han stripped down to his boxers and they both got into bed.

"So why couldn't I shut the bedroom door?" Bobbie asked.

Han smirked facing her on his side and pulling her into his body holding her. "You'll see. Just trust me."

"I do." Bobbie said quietly as her eyes sunk and she soon fell asleep.

Eight A.M.:

Bobbie was sleeping peacefully until she felt the bed behind her sink slightly and the bed started to shake. "Momma." It was a faint giggly whisper that brought Bobbie's eyes open and she turned away from Han who was still asleep and looked at the little girl kneeling on the bed bouncing up and down slightly.

"Hi." Bobbie smiled. The little girl climbed onto Bobbie's abdomen before resting her head on her chest and snuggling into her body with her thumb in her mouth and a finger twirling her brown hair. It was thin, but hung to her shoulders.

"I told you to trust me." Han remarked sleepily. Bobbie looked over and saw a smile on his face and then his eyes opened.

"Quiet you." She said softly. Han leaned forward planting a light kiss on her full lips.

"Morning." He said and then bent his head to kiss Miley's head. "Morning baby girl."

"Mornin daddy." She mumbled around her thumb.

"Awe that was cute." Bobbie cooed smiling at her fiancé and daughter.

Han laughed softly. "She can't say much just yet but she's learning."

Bobbie grinned. "When's her birthday?"

"October twelfth." Han informed her. "She started crawling at sixth months and walking at a year. Momma was her first word ever…"

"How?" Bobbie asked.

Han pointed around the room at the pictures. "I have them all over the apartment." Bobbie smirked at him. "Her favorite toy is the stuff raccoon Jesse mailed out right after we got here, but I think mia might've helped him pick it out."

"I've missed so much of her life." Bobbie said as her hand was gently brushing back the hair on Miley's forehead.

Han put his arm over both of them. "But she has you now."

"Yeah and what if I screw her up?" Bobbie joked.

"You wont. _We_ wont." Han said affirmatively.

"I hope your right."

Garage:

Han was holding Miley in one arm, his good arm, and holding Bobbie's hand in the other as he walked passed the police tap into the garage. "Guys." Han said loudly.

Twinkie, Sean, Reiko, Earl and Toshi appeared at the railing of the loft area. "HAN!" They all shouted.

Han gave a curt wave and a smug grin. "Miss me?" He question.

"But we thought…" Twinkie started walking down the stairs with Sean.

Han looked over at Bobbie. "She's pulled me out before it exploded." He said.

Bobbie saw their eyes divert to her and Miley and then back to Han. "So who is she?" Twinkie asked.

"It's a long story, but guys this is Bobbie, Bobbie this is Twink, Sean and up there is Earl, Tosh and Reiko." They all gave small waves still staring in shock. "Bobbie's my fiancé and this is our daughter." Han said bouncing Miley with his arm for a sec before she looked up.

"Dude that's a long story I don't want to know." Sean said laughing lightly. Han chuckled softly and released Bobbie's hand turning towards her to hand off their little girl.

"Take her I need to talk with Sean." He said. Bobbie took her and Miley grinned at her and hugged tight to her making Bobbie smile.

Han and Sean walked off leaving Twink with Bobbie and Miley. They talked for a bit before Han and Sean came back. "Have fun man." Sean said patting Han on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Han remarked and turned to Bobbie. "You ready to go. I have some packing to do and you should probably call your parents. I'm sure their a wreck after hearing about your recovery.

Bobbie nodded. "Yeah. You going to miss this place?" She asked him.

Han looked around and then back at Bobbie and his smiling daughter. "Not as much as I missed you." He said putting his arm around her waist. "Later guys!" He called and the three left.

Few Days Later:

Bobbie walked off the plane carrying a sleeping Miley in her arms and Han behind her. "You want to just get a cab?" She asked looking behind her at Han as they moved out of the way of the other passengers getting off the flight.

Han nodded. "Yeah." In the last few days Bobbie had come to find that Han's Nissan Silva had been destroyed by Sean, but not on purpose and he had signed over the evo to Sean before he left even though it was tore up from the floor up. Sean could fix anything, Han told her.

"Let's get the bags." Bobbie said as he came up along side her taking her free hand in his and they started for baggage claim. Han had sent most his things via mail, excluding a few suitcases of his and Miley's things.

After retrieving their luggage they hailed a cab and headed to Bobbie and Han's house.

Home:

Bobbie sighed walking in. It was a little dark inside obviously the bills hadn't been paid in a while and there was no electricity, but she remember everything's placing by heart and stepped around it all. "Sorry it was kind of pointless paying the bill if no one was going to be here, so I had the mail sent to Dom's address and I had the water and electricity shut off. I'll call tomorrow and get it all turned back on." Han said.

Bobbie nodded. "Where should I put her my arms starting to get a little numb and I'm still not up to par?"

Han took Miley and headed down to the guest room. He stuck her on the bed and tucked her in. "She'll be fine here, it's low enough to the floor." Han whispered leaving the door open and walking out of the room with Bobbie. It was about nine o'clock and without power or anything there wasn't much to do so Bobbie went to her room and sat on the bed pulling out her laptop from next to her nightstand.

Pulling up solitaire she played for a little while before Han appeared in the doorway apparently on his cell phone. "Yeah…yeah…ok…fine come on over." Han hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Kaci. Your parents flew in yesterday and they are demanding to see you now." Han said walking over and sitting on the bed with her after opening the curtains to let in the light from the moon and the streetlamp on the corner.

Bobbie giggled softly. "I'm probably going to get a good scolding for leaving the hospital before I was ready."

"Don't worry you can stand behind me." Han joked kissing her temple.

She looked at him with a small smile. "I'm gonna go see Jesse tomorrow will you come with me?"

Han nodded. "Of course I will. And we can stop in and see Vince too."

"K." Bobbie gave him a quick kiss and went back to her game of solitaire. "Do you think the others will come back?" Bobbie asked softly.

"Knowing Dom probably. That garage was his fathers and the house too." Han said. "Besides Kaci said the undercover cop ran taking any and all evidence that he might've actually gotten along with him. They have no proof that Dom or any of them is in on the hijackings."

Bobbie sighed. "Why'd they do it?"

"Money I guess. I heard from Kaci that his usual life was slowing down a bit and it was getting a little difficult to pay some bills. I tried to call and see if I could do anything, but he never answered."

"He's not mad at you for going is he?"

"No I suspect he knew I would've tried to talk him out of the hijackings." Han said quietly.

"You? This is coming from the guy who _skimmed _a little from Yakuza." Bobbie said amused turning her face. Han looked at her and saw the glow from the moon catch the side of her face and she looked stunning, as always, but he'd missed the moments when she'd does take his breath away with her simple beauty. No make-up, no fancy hair do, just her and a ponytail.

Han chuckled softly. "Yeah but I wasn't risking my life jumping from Honda civics onto semi trucks. I probably would've gotten away with it too, had Kamata not double checked the books."

"Why?" Bobbie asked him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Money." Han said simply. "I don't really know what fueled me to do it, but I wasn't the same person I was here."

"And I wasn't around to talk you out of it." Bobbie said softly.

Han turned further towards her and brought his hand up to cupper her cheek. "Not your fault. It's all on me."

There was a loud knock on the front door jarring their heads towards their own and then back to each other. Bobbie leaned in to his touch bringing her hand up to rest on his. The shared a short moment looking at each other before there was another loud knock.

"Come on we should let them in." Han said softly. They moved away from each other getting up from the bed and going down the hall. Han continued on as Bobbie did a quick peek in to check on Miley. She thought it was a little weird how natural worrying about Miley came to her, but it was just like after the accident all she thought about was her baby, the life inside her. Bobbie felt lucky that, that life survived giving her a beautiful baby girl and wouldn't miss a thing more in her life if she had any kind of choice about it.

"Bo!" Han called softly.

Bobbie left the guest room door open and started down the hall to see her parents…


	25. Ch24 Visits

Chapter 24:

When she reached the living room Bobbie stopped and looked up at her parents and Kaci standing with Han. "Oh my little girl." Susan walked briskly over to her enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom…" Bobbie squeaked. "Mom air." Susan released her pulling away her hands on Bobbie's shoulders holding her at arms length so she could look her over.

"Young lady what were you thinking?" Max asked walking over.

Bobbie looked up at him with her brown eyes like she had done so many times. "I was scared and I wanted to find Han. I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to make anyone worry, but you don't need to tell me it was wrong cause I already know and I'll even willingly go and see the doctor tomorrow before I go see Jesse."

Max smiled at her and opened his arms. Susan released Bobbie and Bobbie walked the few steps over to him giving him a hug. "We've missed you angel."

"I've been hearing that a lot." Bobbie said softly. Max released her and she stood before both her parents just staring back as they leered at her. "What?" She asked self consciously tucking some loose hairs behind her ear.

"It's just good to see your smile awake face." Susan said smiling at her daughter.

"Daddy…" Everyone looked to the end of the hallway and saw Miley standing there rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, she's not use to the time difference. She'd be waking up from a nap right about now." Han said and walked over to her. He picked her up. "Did you sleep good baby girl."

Miley nodded resting her head on Han's shoulder while her little finger twirled in her hair. "Where Aiko?" Miley asked.

Han chuckled softly. "Aiko's at home." He told her before turning and looking at everyone else. "Aiko's her baby sitter, she comes after I put Miles down for a nap and is there when she wakes up."

Kaci walked over and smiled at the little girl. "Can I?" She asked Han. Han nodded and Kaci started to take her when Miley wrapped her arms around his neck. Han laughed softly.

"What you don't want to go to your Aunt Kaci?" He asked her teasingly. Miley shook her head against his neck.

Bobbie walked over and held her arms out to take her. "How about momma?" She asked softly. Miley released her father's neck and turned so Bobbie could put her hands under her little arms and lifted her into her embrace.

Kaci pouted slightly. "So she'll go to you but not me."

Bobbie looked up smirking at Kaci. "I'm her mother." She said.

"I'm her aunt." Kaci retorted playfully.

"Momma trumps Aunt any day of the week." Bobbie said proudly.

Han laughed softly. "Miles is just a little nervous around strangers. Cautious, once she gets to know you it'll be fine."

"Fine I can wait." Kaci said huffing sarcastically.

Bobbie turned towards Susan and Max who seemed to have been watching the exchange with interest, more so watching the little girl. "She's different in pictures." Susan commented.

Han stepped up next to Bobbie slipping his arm back around her waist. "I'm sorry I haven't brought her to visit." He said.

"We're psychologists Han we understood your need to get away." Susan said.

Han nodded. "Thanks."

Max and Susan gave light nods. "She's got Bobbie's eyes." Max commented looking at Miley who was looking back while twirling her hair in her finger. "And Bobbie use to twirl her hair."

Bobbie laughed softly. "Nervous habit when I was a girl. Some of the knots mom had to brush out…" She said looking at Susan. "It was horrible."

Susan smiled at her daughter. "But you never allowed us to cut your hair, so it was either brush it or cut it and you would rather complain and let me brush the knots out then get it cut."

Bobbie grinned. "I loved my long hair, still do."

"It's grown." Kaci said. "Sometimes while you were…I would brush it out and put it in french braids."

Bobbie smiled at her. "Thanks. Does anyone happen to know where my sterling silver monogram heart necklace got to? You know the one mom and dad gave me when the adoption papers finalized?" (AN: See my profile page for a link)

Susan opened her purse and pulled out the silver chain with the thin silver heart pendant on it with a toggle closing. "I asked the doctor for it for safe keeping." She said handing it to Bobbie. Bobbie rarely removed that necklace and she had remembered on the flight that she had been wearing it the day of the crash. The necklace had B. A. B. engraved on the back side of the heart pendant and it was important to her because it was a symbol of how much her life changed after the adoption.

"Thank you." Bobbie said holding it in her hand.

"Why don't we get some food?" Kaci said. "I've been at the hospital all day and I'm starving."

Everyone agreed and soon they headed out to an open burger joint just down the road. Max and Susan spent a little time getting to know their granddaughter while she sat at the end of the table in a high chair coloring on the kids mat and Kaci was taking pictures left and right with her camera phone, reminding Bobbie about the new things she needed to get.

For everyone at the table that wasn't Bobbie it was great having her back, her smile lit up a room and watching her enjoy being a mother so soon was so great, especially for Max and Susan. They were very glad they hadn't taken Bobbie off life support because Miley seemed to love her so much.

Miley was getting more playful as the night went on opening up a little to Kaci, Max and Susan. It was just nice to be home for Bobbie and be with her family and Han and her little girl. She was just happy and so was everyone else.

Next Day

Hospital:

Bobbie and Han walked into the hospital into the intensive care section and up to the front desk, Bobbie pushing Miley's new stroller along. They had decided to get one that morning so that she wasn't wandering around the hospital while they tried to keep up with the walking little girl.

"How may I help you?" The desk attendant asked.

"Jesse Michaels was brought in a while back, gun shot wounds?" Bobbie asked.

The lady smiled at her. "Right this way." She led to a room opening the door and Bobbie walked in pushing Miley and Han right behind her. The steady beeping of the heart machine and the rise and fall of the oxygen tank was a little unsettling, but Bobbie pushed passed the sounds and over to Jesse's bed.

After standing silent for a few moments a doctor came in. "Oh I'm sorry…" He started to leave.

"Wait!" Bobbie called turning to face him. The doctor stopped and looked up at her. "Is he going to make it?" She asked softly.

"After monitoring him for a few days, we believe he will make a full recovery. His body is responding well to the blood transfusion we had to do, and we're looking to take him off the breathing machine tomorrow. He'll be laid up in the hospital for a bit, but we are sure of his recovery."

Bobbie smiled and gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The doctor left the room. Han put his arm around Bobbie's shoulder and her head lulled onto his shoulder.

"Well at least he wont be like I was." Bobbie said softly. "I don't think I could handle that."

"None of us handle it very well." Han said.

Bobbie sighed. "Ready to go see Vince? I hear from Kaci that he's been difficult." She joked to lighten the mood.

Han chuckled. "Well he can't cuss in front of Miley so we'll make sure she's around at all times."

"Kaci hasn't told him I woke up yet. She wanted to see his face when I walked in and made a sarcastic comment about his manhood." She giggled.

"You two are evil. What about Tej and Suki?" He asked randomly as they left the hospital room and headed for another floor where Vince was being kept.

Bobbie smirked looking over at him. "Kaci wants me to call them. Suki didn't take it too well either I guess, and Tej well I know how Tej handled it."

"Mia was a wreck, Letty too but she didn't show it as much." Han commented. "I'm sure the minute they get back Letty will yell at you for sleeping so long and Mia will just burst into tears and hug you till you can't breath."

Bobbie giggled. "That I can't wait for." She commented.

They reached the room Kaci told them to go to and knock. "Go the fuck away I don't need Therapy!"

"Uh oh." Miley said covering her mouth with her hand.

Bobbie looked at Han and grinned. "Care to explain?" She asked teasingly.

"I might've slipped once or twice. I told her they were very bad words and every since that's what she does." Han said ruffling Miley's hair.

Bobbie laughed and opened the door. "Well to bad cause I was going to rub you down with massage oil." Bobbie joked walking in the room. Vince's head snapped up and a small grin appeared on his face. "And could you watch your mouth?" She teased.

"Kaci's been in an awfully good mood lately I wondered why." Vince commented gruffly.

Bobbie smirked at him. "Surprise!" She said sarcastically. "So what's the damage?" She asked sitting down while Han got Miley out of the stroller and stood next to Bobbie. "And where's Kaci?"

"She went to get lunch. And the damage would be my arm and my leg. My shoulders not bad but my arm is pretty tore up." He said gesturing to the large bandage that wrapped around his arm.

"It makes you a one armed marshmallow boy." Bobbie joked.

"I didn't make fun of you while you were in the hospital." Vince glared lightly at her. Somewhere deep in his gut he'd developed a sort of brother like feeling for her. They didn't always get along but they did care.

"I was in a coma. Had I been awake you probably would've said 'It would've been smarter not to flip the car Beckley.'" She joked playfully mimicking a rough male voice.

Vince chuckled gruffly. "Good point. So how's the rug rat?" He asked gesturing to Miley with his good hand.

Miley having been looking at him turned her face away and buried it against Han's neck. "Good. So the police come by?" Han asked.

Vince scoffed. "Yeah. But they ain't got nothing. I s'pose I owe that to the busta."

"The busta?" Bobbie asked.

"Brian Earl Spilner, sorry officer Brian O'Connor." Vince said like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "He saved my life and he helped Dom get away. It might not make up for his being an undercover cop, but it's something." Vince said growling a bit on his words.

"And what exactly does Mr. Toretto have to run from?" A guy, African American a little on the big boned side came into the room.

Bobbie and Han glanced over their shoulder. "Haven't you bothered him enough. He's a healing man leave him alone." Kaci walked in behind him and over to the other chair on the opposite side of the bed where Bobbie was seated.

"I know Toretto was behind the hijackings and Mr. Vincent Dunn here was in on it, that I know."

Bobbie stood and turned towards the man. "If your just trying to scare someone into confession about their evil deeds you might as well just go. No one did anything wrong here."

"Than how do you explain Mr. Dunn's gunshot wounds and the wound on his arm." Bobbie shrugged and smirked at him. "I'll get the full story when Mr. Michael's wakes up. And than Toretto and the others on his team that seem to have just up and left will be on the wanted list."

"Look I don't care who you think you are or what agency you work for you leave Jesse alone. Besides he wouldn't talk to a cop like you." Bobbie said angrily.

"FBI and the names Bilkin's. Brian O'Connor might've disappeared taking any eye witness evidence with him, but we will get Toretto and the others for this."

Bobbie smirked. "Doubtful, but have fun trying. And you might as well stop trying to intimidate me into backing down from this argument because both my parents are…"

"Psychologist's? Yes I know. I've read the file on you Bobbie Michaels."

"Beckley." Bobbie growled at him.

Bilkin's smirked at her. "I'd have half a mind to considering charging you with this crime as well had you not been in a coma the entire time."

Bobbie glared at him. "If you don't leave now I'll give you something to charge me with." She said sweetly through gritted teeth.

"Back off killer." Vince laughed. "He ain't got nothing, he's just fishing for an arrest."

Bobbie took a step back and smirked at Bilkin's. "I'll be seeing you Mr. Dunn." And then he left.

"Glad he didn't get under your skin or anything." Vince mocked.

Bobbie turned at glared at him. "That was a low blow and you know it." She commented. "Besides the feds put Uncle J away why would Jesse ever cooperate with them?" She asked rhetorically. "I have half a mind to find him and tell him what he can do with that shiny FBI badge of his." She snarled. Everyone had a good laugh at that and they soon changed the subject.

After spending a few hours with Kaci and Vince at the hospital Bobbie and Han headed back to the house. "Power!" Bobbie said happily as she flipped the light switch on the side table next to the front door.

Han laughed lightly. "I called before you woke up and they said they'd get it back on as soon as they could. The water should be back too."

Bobbie smiled. "Why don't you start setting up the things in Miley's room and I'll go shower?"

"K." Han kissed her and she left him and Miley to go shower in her bathroom. The hot water felt great on her tender skin. She had taken a shower at Han's apartment in Tokyo, but the water had been cool. This was the first time she had actually taken time to look at the new marks on her flesh. She had some minimal scars from cuts on her arms and legs from the accident, but the one that stood out was the one on her abdomen, from the c-section.

_If I had just woken up sooner._ She thought silently, but she knew she couldn't have changed things if she wanted to. It wasn't like she had any control over the coma. Bobbie soon finished shower and got out putting on her dark purple robe that still hung in her closet and smell of Han's musky cologne and headed out of her room towel drying her hair. Looking in on Han and Miley he saw Han laying on the guest bed Miley snuggled against his side and he was reading her a book Kaci had given to her that afternoon.

Bobbie smiled leaning on the doorframe and just listening to Han read the story to Miley. It was good to have them in her life, it was nice having something to look forward to going home too.

**AN: Still not the end…**


	26. Ch25 Recaps and Phone Calls

Chapter 25:

Bobbie was just heading home from visiting Jesse in the hospital. He'd finally woken up about a week ago and she'd been home for almost two weeks. Slowly but steadily things were starting to become routine and normal again. Bobbie was doing well with Miley and what she didn't quite get Han helped her with. It surprised her how great of a father he was. But it probably shouldn't because he was great at anything he set his mind to. He'd even told her he'd picked up drifting while in Tokyo.

Vince was released from the hospital a few days after Bilkins visit and the FBI still had nothing to charge him with. Jesse was looking to be released soon to and Bobbie had been right when Bilkins went to see him Jesse just said he had made a bet with Johnny Tran that he didn't stick to and Tran had shot him multiply times driving by the Toretto home.

Obviously Bilkins had not been pleased to hear that since they had let Tran go, again with no evidence of wrong doing on his part.

Max and Susan had opted to stay in LA for a while on vacation and visit with their daughters and their granddaughter. Miley slowly warmed up to them especially when she got toys from Susan, Max and Kaci.

Vince avoided being around Miley cause he wasn't the kid type, but Kaci told him that if he loved her he'd make an effort to be friendly with the little girl.

_Vince grumbled. "Who says I love you?" He sneered. He'd been grouchy with her for a while now because of a stupid comment she had made about Brian being cute and that Mia should take a chance with him._

_Kaci looked slightly hurt and stood up from the chair she was sitting in her apartment. "If that's how you're going to be after everything I've done for you since this shit went down than get the hell out of my apartment." Kaci was sick of taking his shit. _

_"Why is it always that way with you?" Vince snapped standing up and throwing is good arm about._

_"What way Vince? I love you! That's why I lied to the cops for you, that's why I've done nothing but support you since that stupid day! And if you can't love me back or chose just to be a complete dick to me than you can leave!" Kaci yelled walking away and into her kitchen. She gripped the edge of the counter top with both hands and took a few calming breaths. _

_Kaci of course had known all along about the high jackings and Vince's roll. He was the idiot who jumped from the car to the rig. _What an idiot?_ She had thought the moment she knew who did what it the grand scheme of things. It wasn't her fault she'd fallen in love with the moron of the group. She couldn't help that her heart had done all the talking and now she was stuck on something that was potential bad for her in the first place._

_Max and Susan had asked her if she thought he might've been involved in what the FBI was saying and Kaci had even lied to her parents for him, claiming his innocence in the whole ordeal. _

_A single arm moved around her waist and masculine body pressed up against her back and Kaci sighed. "Vince I'm sick of this. We're on and off, we fight over stupid things and we never work them out we just have sex and that seems to settle things for a little while, but a relationship isn't all about sex."_

_Vince turned her around to face him and he looked as if he was making the biggest choice of his adult life. "I…"_

_"If you're just gonna break-up with me again and than come back when you need some just don't." Kaci said exasperated._

_Vince shook his head and a deep growl came from his throat. "I'm trying to tell you I love you too." He bit out. _

_Kaci blinked a few times staring at him in shock. Vince had never claimed to love anyone, not even falsely when getting girls into bed. It was a big decision for him to say that and Kaci couldn't believe he'd just said it to her._

_"Do you mean that?" She asked feeling stupid cause of course he had meant it. If the words 'I love you' came from him there was only one reason for it._

_Vince nodded and looked in her eyes. "I realized something the minute we all tried talking Dom out of this last heist…"_

_"And what was that." Kaci asked softly the fingers of her left hand mindlessly running along the white gauze that covered his upper right arm, from where the wire had dug into his skin, painfully._

_"We all thought it felt wrong, but Dom said it was the last time. As I was getting in the passenger seat…god this is going to sound so cheesy…" He muttered._

_Kaci giggled softly. "I like cheesy." She smirked at him._

_Vince sighed. "Your face flashed in my head. I should've taken that as a warning or…"_

_"Vince none of you could've known how wrong it was gonna go." _

_"But in that moment I realized I do care…love you and if it went wrong and something happened to me you'd never know. Cause you're right all we do is fight and have make-up sex all the time, but we can change that."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yeah I do."_

_Kaci smiled. "So what does this change include?" _

_"Taking you out to dinner maybe instead of taking you to bed all the time." Vince joked lamely._

_"I'd like that." Kaci said and gave him a deeply passionate kiss._

Bobbie couldn't believe that Vince had told Kaci he loved her, but Vince didn't just through that word around and so she knew he meant it.

Bobbie's new cell rang and she reached over to the left side passenger seat, still trying to get use to the right hand drive again after her parents got her a new car. She snatched up the phone and hit send bringing it to her ear. "You've got Bobbie!" She said brightly.

"Oh my god!" Someone squealed and Bobbie laughed realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Mia." She said smiling.

"Bobbie."

"Hey Letty, chica how's it going?" Bobbie said laughing softly.

"Girl you have no idea." Letty said calmly but Bobbie could picture the smile on her face. "How was your nap? By the way Mia is running to get Dom and Leon."

"It was a little more than and nap and I don't really know cause I don't remember it. I woke up confused and scared so I ran from the hospital and well I ended up in Tokyo…anyways that's a long story I'll tell you later. So how are you?"

"A little banged up, but Dom's making up for it here in Mexico."

"Will you guys be coming back soon?" Bobbie asked.

"Dom said in a few months when the heat is off us. How is Vince and Jesse?"

"Vince was released from the hospital as he'd doing really well. Jesse is still in said hospital, but he's awake and expected to make a full recovery."

"The minute Dom told us about Jesse I wanted to go back you have to…"

"Letty it's fine really. I understand. Besides that cop O'Connor or whatever his name was he ran taking any and all eye witness evidence with him. The feds have nothing on any of you, there fishing at this point."

"Good to know. Look Han got us this number by sending it to a mutual friend he and Dom have here so we'll be calling to check up."

"Cool." Bobbie smiled. "Mia back yet?"

"Hey Bo!" Mia said brightly.

"Hey chica. I'll start with yes I'm awake and I'm perfectly fine."

Mia giggled softly. "I'm sorry we aren't there for you or Vince and Jesse."

"It's ok we're taking good care of them and Han is taking good care of me." Bobbie told her. "How you are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess. I miss the house and the café." Mia told her. "But Dom promises just a couple months and than we can come home."

"Well duh my daughter can grow up without her honorary aunts now can she?" Bobbie teased.

"Han sends pictures regularly she's beautiful. A spitting image of you." Mia told her.

Bobbie laughed softly. "Yeah. I'm really starting to get the hang of the mothering thing."

"I have to go, Lee wants to talk to you, but I'm so happy to hear your ok." Mia said happily.

"By Mia."

"Hey Girl!"

"Lee!" Bobbie laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to say hey and thanks for waking up, don't know what we would've done with out our Bo."

"Thanks Lee." Bobbie pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off on her new 2006 mustang. She sat in the driver's seat talking with Leon for a few minutes before he put Dom on the phone. "Big D!" She teased.

"Bo. Good to have you back to the word of the living."

"I wasn't dead." Bobbie commented.

"Sometimes it felt like it." Dom replied gravely. "Listen I need you and Han to keep up the shop for me. And if Vince is up for it him too."

"What about the mad scientist?" Bobbie asked smirking.

Dom sighed. "The kids gonna need lots of recovery time, don't be to hard on him. And would you tell him I'm sorry about yelling at him before."

"Dom Jesse looks up to you, he knows you only yelled because you were trying to…"

"Yeah I know, but I should've been watching out for him better at race wars. He would never have gotten into that mess with Tran if I had been paying attention."

"Ok. Listen that cop he took off so the feds have no proof of any of your guys' involvement in the heist why don't you just come back now, you'll look more guilty if you stay."

"I know I do, but I can't risk it. I'm giving it a couple months time to see what Brian does."

"The cop?"

"Yeah. Who knows he might turn himself and all his information in."

"A cop on the run I doubt it. But ok. Whatever you think is best."

"We'll call."

"Later."

"Bye."

Bobbie hung up the phone and slipped it into her purse along with her keys and got out of the car and headed for her front door. "I'm home!" She called walking in. She grabbed the mail off the stand next to the door and scrolled through the it for a minute before stopping on a letter addressed to her from J Michaels.

"Momma!" Miley came running over to her from the hall grabbing her legs in a hug. Bobbie snapped out of her stupor and put the mail back, but held on to the letter.

"Hey baby where's daddy?" She asked looking down at the big brown eyes of her daughter.

"Sweepin'." Miley told her. She released her legs and led Bobbie down the hall stopping at her bedroom door. The room still wasn't decorated for the little girl, but they had plans to do that this weekend. She pointed to her bed where Han lay book open and face down on his chest, him lying on his back, asleep.

Bobbie grinned. "I'll wake daddy." She said to her little girl and Miley giggled softly. Bobbie snuck over to the bed and waved her daughter onward snatching her up and holding her at her side. "One, two, three…" Billy counted and than her and Miley let loose. "DADDY!!!!!!"

Han startled awake sat bolt upright and Bobbie and Miley rolled on the bed in laughter holding there stomachs. Han looked at them and saw that they had schemed against him and he smirked. "That was quite mean." He said to Bobbie. Bobbie held Miley on her torso both laughing uncontrollably.

Bobbie sat up with her daughter still laughing. "But it was funny."

"It was mean." Han replied.

"Funny though." Bobbie laughed softly.

"But mean." Han said again.

Bobbie smiled and leaned in kissing his cheek softly. "But it was funny."

"Fine you girls win this time." Han said sarcastically.

Bobbie grinned. "We out number you." She teased. "Isn't that right baby girl?" She asked her smiling daughter who was seated now quietly in her lap. Miley nodded and looked up at her mother with her brown eyes before looking to Han.

"Daddy angawery?" (Daddy angry) Miley asked giving him and innocent smile.

Bobbie looked at Han and smiled. "Yeah daddy are you angry?" She asked.

Han set the book he had previously been reading to his daughter before falling asleep and reached slipping his hands under her arms and picked her up form Bobbie's lap. "No daddy's not angry." He kissed Miley's forehead and held her in his arms.

Miley put her arms around Han's neck loosely. "I hungry." She said.

Han and Bobbie both laughed softly. "I'm hungry to." Bobbie said. "Let's go get some food?" She asked Han.

Han nodded and they all headed out for dinner.

Diner:

Bobbie and Han sat at a booth one on either side and Miley in a wooden highchair at the end of the table. "They called." Bobbie said discreetly.

"And?"

"Couple months to see what happens and than they'll be home."

Han nodded. "So how was the doctor visit and the visit to see Jesse?"

"Doctor says I'm still doing fine all though he'd prefer me in the hospital to look after. And Jesse is doing really well actually. We talked for about forty-five minutes before he fell asleep on me."

"That all?"

Bobbie opened her purse and slipped the folded envelope from it and handed it to Han. "This came in the mail today." She told him.

"J Michaels. Well that could be your uncle too babe you don't know." Han told her kindly.

Bobbie nodded. "That's the only reason I didn't through it out yet. Uncle J might've heard about Jesse and is writing to find out what happened."

"You want me to open it first and see the name at the bottom?"

Bobbie sighed. "I hate to say it, but would you when we get home. If it's from him I don't want to read it, but if it has to do with Uncle J than I'll write back and let him now Jesse's ok."

Han nodded and handed her back the letter. Their food soon came and Bobbie had a fruit salad while Han had ordered himself a massive burger and gotten Miley fries to gnaw on.

Bobbie couldn't help but think about the letter while they talked at ate like a family would. Occasionally she wiped ketchup from Miley's face and Han would make a comment about her being a good mother that she would half-heartedly catch and nod to because her head was stuck on the letter.

But all would be well later on, she hoped.


	27. Ch26 News and Missed Feelings

Chapter 26:

After arriving home that night Bobbie and Han put Miley to bed and headed to their own room. Bobbie changed into some pajama bottoms and a white tank and Han just took off his jeans climbing in to bed with his boxers and t-shirt on.

Bobbie sat down on the mattress Indian style holding the letter in her hands. "You want me too open it now?" Han asked.

Bobbie nodded passing it to him and Han tore open the envelope and slipped out the letter. He unfolded it and looked at the bottom at the name and passed it to Bobbie. She looked and saw it read 'sincerely, Uncle J.'

"Thanks." Bobbie muttered softly and lay back against the headboard snuggled up to Han as she started to read silently to herself while Han flipped the TV on and started scanning channels for something to watch.

_Dear Bo,_

_Heard you moved to LA from your folks. I'm still confused as to why your father writes with regular updates on you for me. Maybe its cause we're blood and you still care about me. I don't really know. The last letter I got though I thought it was time to write. I heard all about the accident and your coma. Not just from Max but from Jesse as well. He was really torn up about it. But Max said you were awake now and that's why I'm writing._

_Anyways I heard I have a grandniece. I'd enjoy a picture if you could spare one. I've been missing so much of yours and Jesse's life, just a couple more years and I'm out than. _

_Well I also heard that Jesse's in the hospital after being shot at. If you could I'd appreciate to hear back about that, just to know he's ok. I might not win the father of the year award, but I do care about my son and my niece. Both of you mean the world to me. _

_Your folks probably haven't told you yet after everything you've been through and just getting out of a coma and all, but Jim died two months ago from a brain aneurysm. The doctors determined it had been manifesting for only a couple years. So you don't have to worry about him ever getting to you again. Just thought you should know that too. _

_Anyway I got get going if I'm gonna make the mail out deadline for tonight. Tell Jesse I love and miss him and I love and miss you two Bo. Be careful._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle J_

Bobbie wiped a small tear from her eye and let out a breath. "He's gone." She whispered.

Han glanced over. "Who?" He asked.

"Jim." A small smile crept onto Bobbie's face as she turned her head looking at Han. "He's gone. He's dead. And I feel nothing but relief and joy."

Han kissed her forehead putting his arm around her shoulder and hugging her tight to him. He really didn't know what to say to that cause she already knew that he understood her reasoning for those feelings so why rehash it. They lay in silence for a while as Bobbie read and reread the letter over and over taking in everything. Especially the words about Jim.

"I have to call Kaci." Bobbie finally said getting up from the bed and grabbing the phone.

"Babe its…"

"I know but I don't care. She'll answer she always does." Bobbie said dialing. She brought the receiver to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello Kaci here!" Came the bright reply.

"Where are you?" Bobbie asked.

"Vince and I went to dinner and now were playing pool at this pub, why?" She asked.

"Can I steal a few minutes of your time?"

"Vince I be right back."

"Is that Bo? Tell her she's interrupting our date."

Bobbie laughed softly. "Tell him I'm sorry and that it isn't my fault it's taking him this long to get off his ass and take you on a real date."

Kaci laughed. "I will not. Besides I've already walked away. I'm in the ladies room what's up?"

"Have mom and dad told you anything about Jim?"

"No why? Is he getting out on good behavior or something?" Kaci asked worried.

"No. That wouldn't even be possible with his sentence. But anyways so they haven't said anything at all to you? Nothing that you'd like to share with me?"

"Bo I don't know what your talking about." Kaci said confused.

"Jim died two months ago from a brain aneurysm or something." Bobbie said happily. "You get it Kac, he's dead! Gone, poof, extinct!" She said happily going out through the sliding glass door into the back yard.

Kaci gasped and a relieved sigh could be heard. Bobbie could just picture the smile on Kaci's face. "That's great Bo. I'm so happy for you." Bobbie looked up at the sparkled night sky.

"Life is finally getting better Kac. I haven't told Han and don't you tell him either, but I had this horrible nightmare about Jim the other night."

"What about?"

"He wasn't in prison anymore, but this time it wasn't me he was hurting…" Bobbie trailed off.

Kaci sighed. "Miley? You were afraid that if he got out and came after you he'd hurt Miley?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Bobbie said quietly. "I just watched her sleep the other night and than when I went to bed I was just thinking about how innocent she was and when I fell asleep I just…I woke up terrified and ran into her room but she was still there and asleep and perfectly fine."

"Bo it's not good for you to keep these things to yourself. You should've told Han."

"I know and I was going to, I just didn't want to worry him that it could be a possibility in case Jim came back. But now there's no need to Jim is dead and I'm free completely." Bobbie said sitting down in the grass and then laying back on her back just watching the stars above her.

Kaci sighed contently. "I'm glad for you Bo."

"Anyways I'm sorry to ruin your date, I just had to share." Bobbie said smiling.

"No. No worries. Let's say you and me and the girls go out tomorrow night and celebrate. Oh better yet…"

"The girls? Kac Letty and Mia are in Mexico." Bobbie said.

"Oh…right." Kaci said softly. "Well you and me and Vince and Han can take dinner to Jesse and celebrate." She offered.

Bobbie grinned kindly. "Yeah that sounds like a plan. Would you tell Vince to call me tomorrow? Some stuff to talk to him about?"

"Like?" Kaci asked skeptically.

"Don't worry. I don't need to give him the third degree about your heart. It has to do with Dom's shop and stuff."

"Ok. I'll let him know. But don't expect a call before tomorrow evening, the way he's putting um back tonight and flirting with me, it's bound to be a long night."

"Thanks for sharing Kac."

"No problem sis. See you tomorrow night around eight at the hospital?"

"Yeah. Later."

"Later."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bobbie titled her head back and saw Han standing in the doorway of the sliding glass door staring down at her. She sighed and went back to looking up at the night sky littered with diamond like stars.

"I didn't want to worry you." Bobbie said softly. Han walked over and sat down making Bobbie sit up. "After the dream I started thinking it might happen, it could and I was going to tell you but I just didn't know how. I mean he only had max eleven years left and…"

"Bo you should've told me. I could've told you everything was going to be all right. I would never have let him touch you again or our daughter." Han said looking over at her.

Bobbie looked into his eyes regret evident in her brown orbs. "I'm sorry."

Han nodded putting his arm around her shoulder and Bobbie scooted closer to him slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "You've got to tell me these things." Han told her. "When they happen."

Bobbie nodded and lifted her head pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "From now on." She said sweetly. Han turned towards her kissing her lips fervently and Bobbie returned the kiss with everything she had pulling him on top of her as she fell back onto the grass.

They stayed like that for a while just kissing, touching, and feeling each other amazed at how long it had been since they had actually done anything remotely this euphoric. They'd shared kisses and tender affectionate touches since their first day back together in Tokyo, but nothing like what they were doing now.

"Han…" Bobbie sighed contently against his lips.

Han broke away sitting back a little to look into her eyes. Her hair was splayed across the grass and her lips kiss swollen. Her tank top straps hung off her shoulders and the hem was raised exposing her belly button. He kind of missed her belly button piercing the doctors had removed it. His finger ran over it and Bobbie wiggled beneath him.

"That tickles." She giggled faintly.

Han grinned leaning down to kiss her again softly. "Sorry."

"Mmm…don't be. It feels nice." She replied softly. "But if you want to continue this we're going to have to go inside." She whispered smirking at him.

Han chuckled lowly standing up and helping Bobbie up. He brought her close to his physique arms around her waist. "Do you want to continue this?" he asked.

Bobbie looked at him from under lidded eyes. "Yes." She whispered quietly. Han kissed her tenderly and they made their way back into the house locking the sliding glass door behind them. Billy set the phone on the kitchen counter and Han scooped her up in his arms carrying her back down to their bedroom.

Once inside he shut the door, very aware before they fell asleep he'd have to open it back up, cause Miley liked to get up in the morning and snuggle with them in bed. So they'd also have to remember to put their pajamas back on. Han made a mental note to do so and to remind Bobbie as to why.

Han lay her down on the bed and retrieve a foil package from the nightstand before leaning over her and kissing her soundly on the lips. Bobbie made the first move by lifting Han's shirt over his head and running her fingers along his tanned and toned chest approving his more muscled body with a moan.

Burying his fingers in her hair as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck Han could feel her hands pushing his black sweat pants off leaving him in his boxers.

Han took his hands from her hair and stripped her over her tank top and pajama pants and they climbed under the covers of their bed touching and exploring, re familiarizing themselves with the other's body. Bobbie gasped softly against Han's mouth as he popped the clasp to the front of her bra and kissed her softly before bending his head to consume her ample breast between his lips.

Short raspy pants pushed out from the part of Bobbie's lips as she rid herself of all thoughts and just felt what Han was doing to her. His hands grabbed the sides of her panties and he delved under the covers pulling them down as he kissed down her smooth legs and removed them before coming back to her torso.

Bobbie sighed heavenly when she also realized he'd removed his boxers as well. The feeling of skin touching skin, nothing keeping their bodies separated invigorated Bobbie's senses. Every touch made her skin tingle every kiss sent electric waves pulsating down into her lower abdomen until she was writhing beneath him silently begging him to do what both of them wanted. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck after slipping on the contents of the foil package Han began kissing and nipping her silk like flesh as he position himself between her legs.

Bobbie breathed in his scent and he smelled so good, like cologne and sweat and even the faintest hint of car oil. He'd traveled to the shop today to see if the feds had done anything to and must've gotten the smell on him. It drove Bobbie crazy, but as much as she wanted him to take her like he always did, passionately, hard but gentle, her body was still not a hundred percent.

"Baby go easy on me k?" She whispered breathily in his ear. She got a grunt of reply in return and Han thrust into her, remaining gently filling her completely as he went in deep.

Han bit down on her shoulder making her claw at his shoulders, but it was all he could do not to pull out and push back hard as he could being consumed by her moist walls.

"Jesus." He shuttered releasing her shoulder from his teeth.

Bobbie sighed and wiggled her hips adjusting slightly for more comfort ignoring the sting of his bite mark. Han began working his erection in and out of her warm body careful not to get carried away at her gasps and small silent cries of pure ecstatic enjoyment. As he began to gently dip his hips for further penetration cries started turning into moans and everything around them began to fall away.

Han had ached for this since Bobbie had gone in to the hospital and feared also that he'd never have anything like this with her again.

Bobbie could feel her heart thumping in her chest to the speed of Han's thrusts and the vibrations pulsing from her groin begging for the final climax, for release. "Come on baby cum for me." Han whispered in her ear.

"Just a little more…" She whispered breathlessly as she met him thrust for thrust. "I love you." She gasped softly.

"I love you too." Han groaned in her ear. All it took to send Bobbie over the edge was a few well maneuvered thrusts and a gently lick of her earlobe and all it took for Han was the painful but euphoric sensation that was Bobbie's teeth biting into his skin as she tried to hide the loud cry of her orgasm.

Both were panting heavily, hearts were racing, skin was covered in drops of sweat, and their casual rocking came to a stand still. Han lifted his head from where it had been glued to Bobbie's neck practically and kissed her passionately snaking his tongue in between her lips and feelings hers slide against his until oxygen became a necessity again and they broke apart still winded.

"You have no idea how much I missed that." Han mumbled softly as he rolled off her to the side to discard the used condom.

Bobbie rested her eyes slightly a look of sheer happiness on her face as she lay there on her back letting the tingles that consumed her dissipate back into her hot skin.

"You alive?" Han joked rolling back onto his side resting his head on her collarbone while his finger traced the curve of her breast and her taut nipples lightly, making her shiver softly from the tender touch.

"Mmm…" Was all she could manage at the moment.

"That good?" Han chuckled softly.

"Mmm…" She hummed in reply.

Han let his hand wander down to her hip and grip so that he could roll her to face him. As she turned her eyes opened and landed brown on brown. "As much as I hate to say this we have to put clothes back on."  
"We've still got a few hours…" Bobbie grinned at him. She kissed him leaning in to him and knocking him onto his back as she straddled his waist making him moan into her kiss…


	28. AN in response to Bindie's ?

AN: I got an Email from a Fanfiction user without a email to reply to and they requested a reply to their message so this was the only thing I could think of. The question was will I be writing sequels to my FAST AND THE FURIOUS FICS. The answer is undecided. Currently I am undergoing rapid mood changes in my writing so I don't if or when I'll be on an other FATF kick. But hopefully someday who knows!

Thanks

Jeans N Tee Girl!


End file.
